Ultimate Machine
by MetalMunk
Summary: Murders begin to break out in L.A. and the Sevilles worry this could be the work of a new monster, along with the deaths of innocent people a new dark hero appears. Sequel to Ultimate A. R&R
1. Murder in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

**Hi I'm back with the sequel to _Ultimate A_! First off I want to thank everybody who's reviewed my first story. Also I want to thank _TheTimberWolf09 _for helping with the design of the monster army in this story, yup more mutants. ^.^**

**Also I have a new OCs joining our growing cast.**

_**Vixen- she is like Brittany but isnt as girly and her favorite color is purple. Originally she is a elite fighter(master in all fighting skills) and a deadly assassin. She wears a purple and black tracksuit. Purple and black gloves. And wears her black hair with purple highlights in a ponytail . And black and purple shades ontop of her head(down when she is fighting). **_

**_Vixen _belongs to _PhoenixWolf-77_, and also here is the complete list of OCs minus one, _Nathan _who belongs to _TheTimberWolf09, _and then there's _Stripes _who belongs to _alvinchipmunkfan, _up next is _Max _who is owned by _ACTCROCKS02, _and finally there's my OCs _Copper _and _Cream. _**

**Wow that's a lot, and I still have a spot open for one more, and sorry guys, if you already have an OC I will not allow another, the reason for this is to allow everyone to have a join in on the action through their own unique characters. **

**Alright I think I've bored you enough, on with the first chapter of _Ultimate Machine, _and for complete bios of the monsters you'll be reading about in this story check out _TheTimberWolf09's _story _Design Templates: Beastlings uploaded. _The story starts out one year after the last chapter of _Ultimate A. _**

**On with the chapter! **

The girl squints as she peers out of the doorway, "Are you sure you don't want to wait until the storm passes?" the older woman questions staring worriedly at the young teen zipping up her jacket, "I'll be ok, it's not like I'm going to melt from a little rain," the girl assures her as she slips her hood over her head and ducks out into the onslaught of rain.

"Be careful!" the older woman calls watching as the huddled form of her daughter's friend quickly gets lost in the foggy rain, frowning the woman peeks out up and down the street before ducking back into the safety of her apartment.

The girl jogs slightly down the sidewalk hugging her rain coat tightly against her chest while keeping her head tucked safely down protecting her eyes from the whipping water, suddenly the wind picks up violently yanking her hood off and throwing buckets of rain onto her head, the girl sputters and ducks into a nearby doorway shivering and shaking from the chill of the rain.

Her sneaker suddenly grows warm, frowning the teen glances down her eyes widening in fear she lets loose a scream worthy of a horror film, she scrambles backwards back into the open sky, dragging the blood of the slaughtered man after her.

The man's body lays half in and half out of his apartment door, thick claw marks are etched deep into the metal of his door and his eyes are missing from their sockets, the door handle is crushed into a bent metal form and the man's body appears to have been fed upon.

The girl's hands scrape against the wet concrete her breath coming out in quick sharp gasps, she suddenly slips and goes tumbling into the road just as a car skids around the corner.

The driver looks up and quickly stomps both feet on the brake skidding to a stop just inches of the stunned girl, he quickly slips out of his running car into the rain and bends down at her side, "Are you ok?" he questions laying a comforting hand on her soaked shoulder, "A-A man, he's dead! Someone killed him!" the girl cries pointing with a shaking hand in the direction of the body.

The man follows her gesture and frowns at the trail of blood being quickly washed away, "Come on, I'll call the police and I'll drive you home," the man informs the shaken girl as he helps her to her feet, "You two won't be going any where," the man looks up blinking through the rain just in time to meet two glowing predatory eyes on the head of a monster.

* * *

><p>"Today on-,"<p>

"Mom? Dad is that-,"

"Then you want to heat the oven to-,"

The Chipette lazily flips through the channels her neon blue eyes half closed, "Pick a channel please Max," another Chipette settles down beside the deep dark furred rodent, "Fine you pick one Stripes," she hands the TV remote over just as a loud clap of thunder rocks the newly built house's foundation.

"A-are you sure the builders made this house safe Dave?" a timid chubby chipmunk questions peering up from a cook book, his dark green hoody protected by a small white apron, the man in question looks up from his newspaper.

"I'm positive Theodore, and besides don't you like how much more space we have?" the man questions a fatherly warm gleam in his dark brown eyes as he watches the dirty blonde chipmunk's face relax and a innocent smile stretch across his cheeks.

"Yeah! The kitchen is so much more roomy, which means we can store more food!" Theodore chirps peering down from the counter top to catch a glimpse of his reflection in the clean black and white tiled floor.

"But it makes it harder too," Theodore looks over to his counterpart perched up in a cabinet, "I can't find the sugar," she pouts fixing her light green gaze on the male rodent.

"I'll get it," a huge bat swoops in from the living room, landing perfectly on top of the fridge he opens up a cabinet and pulls out the bag of sugar a small victorious smile on his muzzle, "Thanks Nathan," Theodore chirps as his female counterpart jumps down onto the counter, "Yeah thank you," she adds as the Madagascar fruit bat glides down and hands her the bag.

"No problem Eleanor, have you seen Simon? I have a question for him about the science project due next Friday," the bat grumbles irritated at the thought of school, the two youngest chipmunks exchange a thoughtful look just as another talking animal wanders into the warm cozy kitchen, "He and Jean are in the basement," the sleepy eyed rodent informs the small group as he runs a paw through his army style red fur.

"Ok, thanks Copper," with that Nathan quickly takes to the air and speeds out of the kitchen in search of the two bespectacled chipmunks; Dave gazes around at his mixed match butch of kids and sighs with a small smile.

"Morning!" suddenly a cheerful Chipette skips into the living room her voice caring throughout the house, Max peeks over the arm of the couch to give the over enthusiastic chipmunk a curious yet irritated stare, "Morning Cream, what's got you in such a good mood?"

The vanilla Chipette beams brightly, "There's a huge sale today down town, Brittany and I are planning on running down there and grabbing up the new summer collection, you two wanna come it'll be a girl's day out?" Cream questions smiling at the gothic rodent.

"Oh yeah sounds like fun!" Stripes rainbow colored eyes glow happily at the thought, "We don't even wear shoes," Max points out, "I'd rather go shopping for clothes," she says shrugging.

"Well there's a sale at the mall, wanna go to that too? Who knows you might have a special occasion that you'd want to wear shoes to," Cream suggests, Stripes suddenly makes a troubled face, "I haven't seen Brittany all day," she mumbles, the two other Chipettes fall silent exchanging a quick worried glance.

* * *

><p>Her electric blue eyes study the grave with mixed emotion, the groundskeeper shakes his head and fixes his hat, "I'm sorry, I have no idea who would've done this," the man sighs staring with sorrow at the huge hole in the ground right above the chipmunk sized coffin.<p>

She swallows thickly and looks up fighting back angry and saddened tears, "Someone just took his body?" she questions her stomach churning at the thought of some twisted person coming in and stealing the body of a famous rock star.

"Afraid so, I can go have a look at the cameras but I'm not sure if the storm has knocked them out or not," the man says gesturing with his thumb towards a small shack just off the edge of the large cemetery, the Chipette stares down at the bouquet of red flowers her ears laying back with grief.

"Can you call my dad once you figure it out?" she asks hopefully remembering the sale down town.

"Of course," the man nods, "I'll contact the police right after, we'll find 'em," the man assures the forlorn rodent standing near his feet.

She stares with empty eyes at his tombstone, the man hesitates before walking quietly off towards the shed to inspect the tapes, "Oh Alvin, who would do such a thing?"

**A short first chapter, sorry guys and girls, and don't fret if your OC hasn't made a appearance yet they will be in this story, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
><strong>

**Read, review, fav and all that special jazz. **

_**MM15**_


	2. Rising issues

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I'm back with the 2nd chapter! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far ^.^**

**Ok so I just wanted to jot down OCs and their owners real quick.**

_**Nathan: TheTimberWolf09**_

_**Max: AATCROCKS02**_

_**Stripes: alvinchipmunkfan**_

_**Vixen: PhoenixWolf-77**_

_**Cal: OceanPacifica **_

**All right I think that's everybody besides my own OCs Copper and Cream, one more thing, if any one has any suggestions for a monster please send a PM with your idea and name to _TheTimberWolf09._**

**Thanks and on with the chapter! X3**

Dark brown scales slither across the apartment carpet, large snowy owl feet lazily drag the heavy body through the empty silent rooms, "Annoying," the monster's muzzle twists into a sneer around the words his bright illuminant eyes glowing in the soft light of a tipped over lamp, "Fenrir, I hear sirens," the large armored torso of the monster twists turning his furry neck around with it, he fixes his bright eyes on another monstrous creature, this one has his head tilted to the side his eyeless face turned to the south large wolfish like ears rotating quickly.

"Like I announced before, annoying, Anthrax you take some Soldiers with you, where is Vesuvius?" Fenrir asks his voice carrying with a deep booming sound through out the wrecked apartment; Anthrax shrugs his large bluish black furred shoulders not really in the mood to answer his superior as he turns making a soft barely audible clicking sound as he sweeps out of the room stepping lazily over the body of a man. Various smaller forms fall in behind the larger wolfish ape creature each one conversing in various tiny clicks.

"Here!" a shrill wild voice calls, the sound of pots and pans being knocked over sound from the kitchen, an annoyed frown stretches across Fenrir's long muzzle just as a weird looking bug like creature scrambles into the living room, large dragonfly like wings twitch on his hard exoskeleton covered back his head looks similar to a cheetah's long antenna like whiskers protrude just above his mouth, "Vesuvius, fly over head and make sure that there are no more humans coming this way, I want to rest for tomorrow this rain makes me tired," with that said Fenrir starts for the stairs, the bottom half of his body is that of an anaconda's and filled with strong muscle that allow him to arch up into a straight standing postion which puts him at a least 10 feet tall.

"Yes sir," Vesuvius salutes with a bird like hand his voice almost giddy as he scurries out of the apartment muttering quick jumbled curse words as the rain pelts his cold bug like body, Fenrir disappears up the stairs the tip of his tail is exactly like Beast's was only a smaller version, it vanishes into the shadows along with its owner the very tip catching a small portion of light and gleaming dangerously just as screams and loud energetic clicks fill the air, a wide sickening grin glows in the dark as Fenrir listens to the cries of the pathetic humans.

* * *

><p>She's completely drenched now her electric blue eyes narrowed in fury as she peers quickly over her shoulder to glare at her small pink slug bug tucked safely under the awning of a china shop, how could she have forgotten to get gas?<p>

Muttering dark words the Chipette struggles to hold onto her pink and white umbrella, first she goes to the graveyard only to find out that her friend's body was stolen, then her stupid car breaks down, and her umbrella is sucky and keeps trying to fold in or escape her small paws, what else can go wrong?

Something pads through the rain moving quickly by the sound of it, her whole body jerks to attention freezing in place as something else moves to her right, the two creatures circle her soft voices speaking to each other in a foreign tongue, her electric blue eyes widen and her breath begins to quicken as a weird cat like creature creeps forward it's little black head moving back and forth almost like a snakes.

"Stay back!" she snaps her umbrella closed waving it wildly at the strange combination of snake and cat, eight legs settle on the wet concrete the paws of a cat attached to four of them while the others look like plain spider legs.

The cat's bright yellow eyes study her it's black nose twitching in curiosity, something warm and furry curls around her ankle, faster then the things could blink she twists her entire body around in a spilt second and lodges the sharp tip of her umbrella deep into the skull of the second cat creature.

Dark blood peppered with what looks like salt spills from the thing's cracked skull, the first one shrieks in terror as the Chipette whips around fixing glowing electric blue eyes on it, her pupils tiny silvers of black.

It flees quickly it's tail the last thing the shocked Chipette sees, slowly she turns fixing her gaze on the cat thing, one of it's legs twitch still withering with life, "Gross," Brittany whines realizing what she's going to have to do, mustering up all her strength and closing her eyes tightly she leans down hooking her small coat cloaked arms under the thing's front legs, she begins to drag it back to her car deciding that it'd be safer to try and either push her small chipmunk-sized vehicle home or try to get it to start again.

When she reaches her car Brittany quickly opens and trunk and shoves the ugly bloody thing inside before slamming it closed and slipping into the drivers seat, holding her breath the auburn furred Chipette twists the keys, the car purrs to life it's gas meter spiking until it was completely full.

Brittany stares with utter silence at the meter, the adrenaline from attacking the thing still bubbling in her veins but fading fast, someone, or something filled her car with gas.

"Hmm well that's not good," Cream mutters staring intently at the TV a frown adorning her face, "What?" Dave walks into the living room drying his hands on a yellow towel; Theodore and Eleanor look up from their coloring books confused.

Simon nudges Jeanette awake causing the dark chocolate furred Chipette to jump, Nathan peers over his shoulder causing Stripes to look up from the checkerboard, Max lazily peeks over the top of her magazine. Copper looks to Cream from his perch on the couch, "What's it?" he questions as his girlfriend settles beside his side turning up the volume of the TV using the remote.

"_The police received information of a fight in a local neighborhood just a few hours ago, and it appears that there had been blood on the scene, the two police officers had reported this information just before they were killed, now what we're about to show you may be disturbing," _the middle aged anchor man warns just as the screen cuts to that of a black and white police camera showing a empty street being pelted by the onslaught of rain, one man wanders in front of it talking into a radio on his shoulder, his free hand rests on his gun.

Suddenly a scream sounds over the video and the man quickly draws his gun, "What the he-," suddenly he falls screaming as blood pours from a large wound on his leg as if something took a bite out of him.

The air seems to ripple and large ape like figure appears blood trickling from it's long muzzle, its shaggy black fur drips with the rain, the fires five rounds just before the beast dives forward it's jaws snapping closed around his face sending him falling to the ground muffled cries coming from the monster's mouth.

Something rocks the car and then a hand wraps around the camera, static crosses the screen and nothing but an annoying buzz comes the broken device, Dave stands stock still a large hand covering his mouth as he stares at the TV.

Cream shuts it off her body shaking softly with fear, "That would've been cool if it were a movie," Max says frowning at the dark screen of the TV, "W-what's going to happen now?" Theodore stammers his tiny paw shaking causing the red crayon in his paw to scribble all over his drawing, Eleanor reaches over and steadies his paw her soft light green eyes wide with fear.

Nathan exchanges a glance with Stripes, the Chipette swallows nervously clutching a checker piece in her paw, suddenly the cat flap swings open, everyone turns to see Brittany standing just a few feet from it dripping wet.

"Something weird is going on," she says motioning to the front door where she had placed the body of the cat creature, "Oh sick," Copper cries in both horror and fascination, Simon stands fixing his black round glasses.

"You killed one of them," he observes noticing traces of dark crimson on her dress and the fact that she had left her umbrella lodged in the monster's small skull, Brittany nods speechless, "I-I came back from the graveyard and two of them began to circle me, I panicked and attacked, I don't even know how," the shaking Chipette explains her electric blue eyes trained with a blank stare on the monster's twisted limp form.

"Are you ok?" Jeanette panics rushing to her older sister's side, Eleanor scrambles up the stairs to retrieve some towels and clean clothes, the boys all move to inspect the caress while the girls try to comfort the shaking Chipette.

"Alvin's body is gone," silence coats the house, the quick moving bodies of the Seville's freeze, "I got there and he w-was just gone, someone took him," Brittany shivers as the chill of the rain finally starts to settle over her, a few stray tears gather in her electric blue eyes.

"Someone took him? Like a grave robber?" Nathan questions staring with concern and anger at the Chipette, "yeah," Brittany responds as Eleanor returns wrapping a small towel around her sister's frame.

"Those ba-,"

"Nathan," the bat twitches growling quietly under his breath as Dave fixes him with a stern warning stare, "It's true," the bat mumbles crossing his wings across his chest.

"There were some murders Britt, down town," Stripes explains resting a calming paw on the other Chipette's arm, Brittany blinks stunned her mouth working but no sound comes out.

"Can we take the thing apart to see how it ticks?" Copper questions eagerly, Simon's ears perk up at the thought and he looks questionably up at their father figure, "If it'll help you figure out what's going on," the man replies turning to lean down in front of Brittany, "Are you ok?" he questions.

"I'm fine, just tired, can I go take a nap?" she asks dropping her electric blue eyes to the floor as Copper lifts the cat creature up with the help of Nathan, Simon and Max, who seems interested in the beast's origin also.

Jeanette and Eleanor hug their sister reassuringly as Dave walks into the kitchen to phone the man at the graveyard and to contact the police about the disappearance of his son's body, Brittany looks around at her family concern and fear eating away at her core as she slowly starts up the stairs.

The Chipette slips into her and her sister's dark shared bedroom, Eleanor had laid out a warm looking pink nightgown with small butterflies sown into the hem, quickly and quietly slipping out of her soiled clothes Brittany wiggles into her nightgown her electric blue eyes faintly glowing in the near blackness.

Climbing swiftly into bed she curls up under her covers wrapping the blankets tightly around her form she slowly closes her eyes and drifts off quickly into a troubled sleep.

**I admit that I was lazy with this chapter; I'm going to try and build up slowly to all the action and such unlike _Ultimate A. _**

**I shall make this story at least 20 chapters long!**

**_MM15_**


	3. Saviors

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter three yay! Once again the OCs belong to their rightful owners, and I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes although I wish I did. Quick warning more blood, but hopefully not enough to make you queasy ^.^**

**Enjoy and leave behind a review!**

More murders have started spreading across town, all of them odd and unreal, dozens of people can be seen going in and out of the graveyards now a days, mourning the one's lost to the strange creatures prowling the now quieting streets of L.A.

The Seville family hasn't been seen outside their house for a good week, Dave called in to their school and said that they were all sick, of course their Chipmunk obsessed principal thought it was fine and said that she'd make an acceptation and won't count the absences against them.

Simon, Jeanette, and Copper have been working on the body of the cat creature; dissecting it piece-by-piece and studying it's body parts under microscopes, sometimes the other family members would wander downstairs to their lab to study their work and see what progress they are making, everyone except Brittany.

She stares outside longingly her tail twitching softly with desperation to get outside, "I know how you feel," jumping slightly Brittany turns just as Nathan swoops to a landing beside her on the kitchen table.

"Ever since that thing attacked me Dave hasn't let us outside once," Brittany mumbles with a heavy sigh, the bat nods in understanding, "He just doesn't want you to get hurt is all," Nathan states simply.

"Yeah but sometimes I just wish that-," the loud piercing ring of the doorbell cuts the Chipette off midsentence, huffing irritably Brittany stands quickly and jumps down from her perch on the kitchen table to retrieve the mail, she scurries up to the small pile of envelopes and stares at the top one for a moment.

Frowning the Chipette cautiously picks it up and tears the top off, a thin piece of folded paper slips out into her waiting paw, Brittany curiously unfolds it her eyes drinking in the sloppy penmanship slopping upwards as if the person writing was dragging the pen across the paper.

Brittany begins to read the red ink; _**Seville family we have a deal we'd like to propose to you, you see we've been collecting important parts for our father over the past week but it seems that we're missing something more than just organs and flesh, it seems we need DNA. Now we would've just collected a sample from Ultimate's corpse but it looks like a few of your friends got to him first and took him away from us. If you don't contact them and retrieve Ultimate's DNA for us, we'll devour the city purely out of boredom, we'll go after pups and young annoying humans along with the frail old. Then we'll take you one by one when you've put your guard down, until we get what we want. I hope you understand that when we want something we get it, no one can stop us from bringing Father back. Do not come searching for us we're the one's that'll find you, once you have his DNA.**_

_**Sincerely your loving friends the Beastlings. **_

Brittany's tiny claws nick holes in the paper and her face contorts into a frustrated frown, those monsters they're the spawn of Beast, his ashes must have done something to create them.

"Hey Brittany what's in the mail?" Dave calls from the stairs as he slowly trends down them in slippers and sweat pants, "Oh uh you know the usual," the Chipette replies quickly folding up the letter she tucks it away into an inside pocket of her jacket glad the paper is thin.

"Huh well I guess I shouldn't really complain about bills all that much," Dave mutters to himself as the Chipette scurries past him darting up the stairs, "What's with Brittany?" Nathan wanders out of the kitchen a bag of mixed berries in his paws, " I don't know," Dave replies both staring with confused looks after the auburn furred Chipette.

Brittany quickly rushes into the pink, purple, and green themed room glad her sisters are busy singing songs and playing Truth or Dare with everyone else in Max and Stripes room just two doors down, the hurried rodent digs out a small pink suitcase and flips it open, she quickly rushes over to her dresser and randomly grabs an armload of pink themed clothing.

Dumping her clothes into the open suitcase Brittany hesitates gazing quickly at the pile already forming, smiling softly at her less expensive clothes she had grabbed the Chipette goes back to the dresser to gather more of her cheaper clothing.

When she had managed to bundle a month or two worth of clothing into the bag she then piles her toothbrush and toothpaste on top along with her cell phone and her bag of cash she had been saving up for the sale that she and the other girls were supposed to go to. Spotting her pink hiking bag Brittany unzips that and peers inside to see some healthy snacks and four small water bottles resting way at the bottom, darting under her bed Brittany drags out a shoe box that to her looks more like a chest just made out of cardboard.

Flipping it open she stares down her pile of pictures she had collected over the past years, some were of her and her sisters when they used to live in the wild, while more recent one's of the Chipmunks with them at concerts and such pile on top of those, then there's the pictures of their more extended family, the one's who just recently moved in and have been helping them through the loss of their brother and friend.

Brittany's gaze flickers to a small pink leather bound diary, where she has written down everything she's experienced sense she's learned to write at the age of four, and where she keeps her most prized pictures of him, the pictures that document their time together when no one was watching, the funny faces he had made at her while she snapped pictures, the sweet gestures or flirtatious winks and smiles that made her cheeks burn and her heart race. She picks it up and delicately places it inside her hiking bag; her paw bumps the red item resting at the very top of her treasures, a red baseball cap with a giant yellow 'A' on the front.

Brittany hesitates before snatching that up and setting it on top of her diary she places both of them into her hiking bag, she slips into the straps of her bag and picks up her suitcase, peering over her shoulder she stops a moment, should she write a letter? Shaking her head she dislodges the idea and quickly hurries over to the window, glancing back one last time at the empty doorway the Chipette slips the window open and jumps outward sailing a few inches through the air landing easily on the branch of a sweeping wide branched oak.

She scurries quickly down the rough bark her claws acting like Velcro making it easy to scurry down the slopping trunk while dragging a suitcase behind her, if they want his DNA, they'll have to track her down for it, away from her family.

* * *

><p>The Soldier peers out of the shadows of a neighboring house, sharp small raptor like eyes protected by thick armadillo like skin and plates covering his large saber tooth humanoid shaped body, his eyes lock onto a small rodent walking quickly through the backyards of the small suburban neighborhood.<p>

He grunts like an ape, something shifts up on the roof, wide bat like wings rustling at the other monster's side, the large bat like creature is covered in dark blackish purple reptilian it's eyes half lidded with both sleep and laziness, not one the creatures supposed to be out in the day time but if it's needed it will come, with a soft growl the massive human sized monster takes to the sky quickly propelling itself up into the cover of the clouds rolling in, the rodent has DNA, both inside the pack and hovering thickly around her mixing with her aura.

They will bring him back, and they will finally crush the humans for destroying their home.

* * *

><p>How long has she been walking? It can't be more than a few minutes, peering up from the ground Brittany quickly stumbles to a stop, electric blue eyes widening at the scenery around her.<p>

How did she manage to cover so much ground? Quickly looking up Brittany finally notices the dark threatening bulging black clouds looming over head and the distance weak orange hue of the sun setting to her right, peeking through the clouds and thick branches of dozens of trees.

A stream roars ahead of her, overflowing it's shallow banks and snaking it's way through the nearby trees carrying rainwater quickly and rapidly away, "Holy muffins," Brittany mutters frowning curiously at her odd choice of words.

"Muffins?" the Chipette whips around her suitcase hitting the wet forest floor beside her, a large wolf like creature stares at her it's massive sleek muzzled head tilted curiously as it fixes it's eyeless gaze on her.

Two huge armadillo looking things flank it's sides and something resembling a bat lands up in the trees beady bright eyes hungrily trained on her, Brittany stares stunned at the sight of two glowing splotches on the monster's face just a few inches under where it's eyes would've been, it's claws glow the same fluorescent eerie green reminding her of glow in the dark paint.

Anthrax senses the small rodent just a few feet in front of him, her body nothing more but glowing hues of red, yellow, green and oddly enough gold, Ultimate's heat signature. Lucky for her though, no wind is blowing around them to carry his odd intoxicating scent too her, to daze her and draw her nearer.

"You have something we need," Anthrax points out gently twitching his muzzle in the stunned Chipette's direction, that's all his tiny army needed, the bat creature suddenly swoops down screeching like a monster from a horror film as it reaches out two long skinny arms towards it's target.

Anthrax hears it just as part of the Flyer's head explodes from the impact of a bullet, the thing falls quickly from the sky it's weak skull shattering to pieces from the sniper bullet sending fragments flying into it's brain, which the bullet had just passed through.

Brittany scrambles backwards as the large body sends up a mountain of leaves, Anthrax hisses and the Solider on his left charges just as a small figure swoops down from the trees, the glint of a blade alerts Brittany that the new thing is most likely on her side, the small figure lands right in the monster's path momentarily confusing it.

The Chipette straightens up from her crouch eyes protected behind purple and black shades, long slim swords glint in the dying rays of her sun, her body is covered in a purple and black jumpsuit, purple highlights dance in her dark black fur pulled back into a tight military type ponytail.

The monster stares at the Chipette a moment before whipping forward, the rodent easily twists aside while whipping one of her swords outward slashing a quick thick line in the creature's thick bullet proof hide, "Now Cal!" she yells, suddenly dozens of bullets pelt the monster's exposed flesh, the thing twists away trying to escape the onslaught but the Chipette won't have it.

She dashes forward swords out to each side eyes narrowed dangerously behind her shades, she jumps up into the air somersaulting easily she arches her swords outwards before ramming them to the hilt in the thing's skull, it crumples to the ground withering in pain.

While the Chipette and the unseen guy named Cal have been distracted the second solider had moved in it's tail lashing out to snag Brittany's side, the sharp hand like appendage on the end slashes through her clothes and skin leaving a nasty bloody gash behind, Brittany bites her bottom lip roughly and breaks away tearing more of her dress and skin it the process.

The Soldier easily lashes out with a front paw planning on slamming the rodent's small head to smithereens when a dark blur suddenly slams it's paw away, bright green eyes meet hard black one's. The chipmunk darts forward lunging upward and ramming his shoulder into the monster's chest, the thing stumbles back slightly stunned by the strength.

The chipmunk faces it black ears locked forward green eyes blazing intently, "Picking on defenseless girls in the middle of the woods, no offense but I think the Big Bad Wolf has that covered," he sneers in a thick British accent, faster then a bullet he leaps forward ramming his left paw up into the chest cavity of the Solider. Dark blood oozes down his arm before he yanks it out gritting his teeth behind his lips he steps back allowing the massive thing to crumple, his green eyes dart upward to meet Anthrax's eyeless face.

"You," he hisses gesturing a glowing claw at the dark clothed munk, "I'm coming back for you," he growls ears twitching backwards catching the distant sound of sirens indicating his army has made another kill and is in need of assistance, without a sound he vanishes into thin air.

"Well bye to you too," the chipmunk says glancing down at the Soldier's body in distaste, "Hey hero," he turns raising an eyebrow as the purple and black clothed Chipette waves him over just as a man climbs down from a nearby tree grumbling to himself as he struggles with his weapons.

"What?" he wanders over a slight limp to his step, the Chipette crouches down beside the bleeding body of Brittany, the pink clothed rodent stares up at them with half lidded eyes quick shallow breaths escaping her mouth while she clutches the wound in her side trying to stop the bleeding.

"You rescued her, what do you want to do with her?" the Chipette questions pushing her sunglasses up onto her head as she peers down at Brittany, the chipmunk shrugs out of his leather jacket exposing a long sleeved dark red t-shirt underneath, his paws hidden under thick leather gloves, he leans down and quickly wraps his jacket around Brittany's middle before hosting her up into his arms bridal style.

"Easy, patch her up and set her free," he answers smugly in his accent, the Chipette crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, "First off she's obviously not and dog and judging by her appearance I say she's quite rich, why not wait for a reward?" she suggests.

"You're both cruel, let's help her get back to where ever she came from, I'm getting lonely just talking to you two, all you want to do is play video games or practice new moves," the young man says leaning down to the three chipmunk's level.

"You're a human Cal," the Chipette reminds him, "Yeah and we're both former assassins Vixen, let's at least show we have a heart," the man says shrugging his firm shoulders as he studies the Chipette curled up against the munk's chest.

"I-I'm with C-Cal," Brittany gasps out struggling to keep a baring on the outside world as her heart hammers loudly in her ears, "See? What's your name?" Cal asks as he straightens up indicating they better move.

"B-Brittany, Seville," she answers weakly looking up at Cal with a tired smile as blood begins to soak through her dress and slip off the leather jacket, "I'm Cal, that's Vixen," he motions to the Chipette leading the way, "And the guy carrying you is Machine, we found him at an animal shelter," the human grins.

"Did not! Don't believe a word he says, I think he's been shot too many times that the pain messed with his mind," the chipmunk whispers to Brittany, the Chipette weakly laughs wincing at the pain it causes, Brittany blinks stunned for a moment, she hasn't laughed in forever, she remembers just as she slips into a peaceful rest.

Machine feels her relax and frowns looking up his cheery green eyes darken a shade as he feels her blood begin to coat his paws and stick to his shirt, she better not die.

**I'm tired, just leave a review please, and I hope I got everyone's OCs right, I do not own all of them, just Copper, Cream, and Machine.**

**R&R! **

_**MM15**_


	4. Behind the Name

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I shall not bore you with a long author's note, I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes, and I also do not own any of the OCs besides Copper and Cream. All the others are to their respectful owners as mentioned in chapters before, thank you for your reviews and help, also there will be a little bit of blood in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! XD**

Their conversation fills the bustling shut down shoe factory, various monsters shuffle around conversing in quiet tones varying from soft rapid clicks to low grunts and growls.

Vesuvius' gaze travels around the room from his perch above it all, behind him in a small office room over looking the huge factory he hears his higher commanders talking about the plan and how Anthrax had lost to unknown forces and how their new target is the black furred munk with green eyes.

Vesuvius hears Fenrir mention something about more rib bones needed and how he's frustrated with Anthrax for letting their target get away earlier, the monster's mouth twitches and his front bird like hands link together as his mind jumbles thoughts and plans around inside his thick protected skull, he will find the ribs for his Liege.

In a blur he speeds down the stairs his large dragonfly wings stirring to life lifting his massive form off the solid ground and into the air, he soars upward and through a open window 20 feet up, the sun had set long ago cloaking the centipede like creature in a blanket of dull blue, "Gotta find 'em, gotta find 'em," he chats out loud his voice hysterical and giddy as his descends lower in the sky to get a better look of the usually quite streets.

"I told you I don't have it, look man do you know how much those cars cost? I can't just go down to a freaking car lot and buy one, what? I know, I know, I promised you but things have been rough lately, you're threatening me over a freaking car! So what if the leader wants it for a race! You need to stop with the whole gang thing," the man shuffles back and forth one hand stuffed in the pocket of his trench coat the other holding a IPhone up against his left ear.

Vesuvius swoops downward landing silently on the roof of a nearby building his large eyes trained directly on the now pacing man, the feelers just above his mouth twitch and waver in the air, scenting and feeling the human's presence down below, he reeks strongly of aftershave and cigarette smoke.

"No, no I dumped her last week, yeah she cried but then she just started going out with that guy who works as a bouncer, I know right!" the man grins glad the phone call with his friend has taken a different approach, he turns and his eyes meet those of a giant upside down monster, it's head the shape of a cheetah's, huge eyes peer back at him as tentacle like appendages reach out lightly feeling his face and the front of his jacket.

Slowly his hand becomes numb and his phone hits the concrete as the thing drops to the ground on all fours, "Y-you want money?" he stammers out weakly his gaze traveling over the armor plates covering every inch of the giant mutant.

"Money? No, I need ribs, lots and lots to please my Liege," the thing's voice comes out in almost an excited slur as his raptor claws encircle the man's forearms, "Lots and lots," he laughs, a whip like tail cracks around jamming a sharp arrow-headed shaped into the side of the man's sweaty neck.

His veins begin to burn and his skin throbs and aches, "HELP!" he screeches beginning to panic as the monster's claws dig into his skin, his arms burn too, and his body withers in protest as the thing holding him yanks and pulls, hard.

He feels the bones of the human snap easily in his massive talons, the man screams tears burning in his eyes as the monster pulls him apart studying the bones and muscles making up the strange being.

"STOP! PLEASE!" blood begins to run coating Vesuvius' talons and arms, he begins to make loud clicking noises talking to himself as he reaches out to grab at the man's chest, with a swift tug he rips through the human's shirt and skin, the man will die slowly.

* * *

><p>It circles her, muscles quivering with pent up energy as it closes in, eyes glowing hotly in the dark, she stumbles reaching behind her blindly searching for a weapon on the cold damp ground.<p>

Her hackles rise warning her of the predator stalking her, sweat gathers on her calmly skin as her paw fumbles through the decaying leaves and mud, it's going to get her this time, but how? How will it kill her?

Her heart hammers pulsing like a drum inside her ears as a twig snaps under the beast's paws, fur rustles leaves, ears arch forward as it's haunches bunch claws digging into the wet soil.

"You're mine," it lunges mouth agape, sharp white teeth glistening wetly with her families blood, golden eyes lock on hers.

"AHHHH!" Brittany jerks upwards gasping for air as her paws fly up to feel her throat, searching for any mark of a deadly bite.

Her auburn fur sticks with sweat against her skin making her feel grimy and tired, slowly she peers around electric blue eyes alive with the fear and adrenaline felt in her nightmare. Why was it him? He was never a monster, and he's dead.

Heaving a heavy sigh Brittany slips out from under the thin sheets of a small unfamiliar bed, she must be in her rescuers hideout or something, a light draft tickles the bare skin of her stomach and she glances down alarmed.

From just under her armpits to a few inches above her bellybutton bandages protect the stitch work that holds the wound together stopping it from bleeding and helping it to heal quickly, her cheeks warm and she whips around wildly searching for her suitcase, she spots it resting near a door, rushing over quickly she clicks it open and slips into the first thing she grabs.

She smoothes out her outfit then realizes she had put on a half shirted hot pink tank top and a black frilled skirt, shrugging Brittany pushes open the door and steps out into an open room, rock music blasts against her ears drawing her attention to a closed gray door.

Curiosity consumes the auburn furred Chipette and she immediately goes to it, turning the handle she pushes the door open and slips inside, "Hey look Sleeping Beauty has awoken!" she jumps startled, the chipmunk sized door leads to a large human sized gym.

Cal grins at her and sets his weights aside, "How you holding up, eh Brittany right?" he questions taking a quick swig of a plastic bottle, "Uh yeah, sorry," Brittany mumbles upon noticing that he wasn't alone.

Machine continues to do curls, the rodent hangs upside down from a bar, his hind legs hooked around it, arms folded behind his head, "Nah it's fine," Cal assures her upon noticing that Machine wasn't going to say anything since his eyes remain closed.

Brittany stares at the British rodent speechless, "Staring can be considered rude," she snaps out of her trance and bites her bottom lip trying to hide the fact that she's blushing, Machine stops hanging suspended a moment, before quickly unhooking his legs, he does a single back flip and lands easily on his hind paws.

He stretches his left arm across his chest flexing the hard metal making up his lost appendage, that's where he gets the name, the stunned Chipette thinks staring in awe at his metal arm and leg.

Where his left appendages should be is heavy shiny fake metal shaped to look, move and flex just like the real thing, plates of metal construct the machines, reminding Brittany faintly of Iron Man's suit, scars branch off from what looks like ports suited and melted into his flesh.

"H-how?" Brittany can't help but question catching a frightened gleam in Machine's sharp green eyes, the black chipmunk huffs and slips a towel around his shoulders sweat glittering off his fur.

"It's complicated, you hungry?" he questions walking towards her, his metal appendages flex and bend like muscle matching the fluid movements of his right sided one's, Brittany faintly nods catching Cal out of the corner of her eye staring with a slightly concerned look after them.

Machine leads the silent Chipette through a few plain gray halls the only sound is the clinking of his metal paw against the hard floor, "I didn't want the plastic one's," Brittany's ears perk, "That makes since," she says trotting slightly to walk at his side.

"Did it hurt?" she mumbles, the corner of Machine's mouth twitches and he suddenly slings his metal arm around her shoulders making her jump at the sudden weight, "Well, I guess so," he replies slightly leaning his weight against her, quick quiet pants escape from his mouth and she notices a soft pained edge to his eyes and the twitch from earlier turns into a small grimace.

Understanding flashes through Brittany's eyes, it had just happened recently, "You like toaster waffles?" she smiles, "Lucky guess, but I prefer the one's with chocolate chips," Machine grins and chuckles softly making her smile broadened.

She likes his laugh.

**Short and hopefully sweet ^.^, more action is sure to come and more mystery, will Brittany end up falling for Machine? Want her too?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_MM15_**


	5. Issues

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I'm not sure if this whole updating the next day is going to keep working out, just thought I'd let you guys know. Also please no more OCs, I don't like being forward or pushy so this is tough for me not to allow everyone's OCs in :( and I feel like a real jerk, but I do like learning about your ideas and your OCs so feel free to send me PMs about story ideas and such ^.^ this little message is to everyone and I'm not trying to pick on anyone at all. But _TheTimberWolf09 _will gladly take your OCs into consideration for future stories written by him so if you like send some PMs of your OCs to him, thank you guys for understanding! All right enough of that, on with the story and also I do not own these characters at all, only Copper, Cream and the plot!**

**Read on! X3**

Silence fills the large two story suburban house, Dave sits quietly in his recliner, coffee mug in his right hand, TV remote in his left, his eyes dully stare at the dancing colors of the TV in front of him. How could he let another one of his children slip through is fingers? His chin trembles softly as the grown man suppresses a small sob.

"Dave?" he composes himself in a flash and looks over the left side of his chair, nine little rodents peer up at him all look drained and frightened, but stubborn fires gleam in their eyes, each one clinging onto the other, trying to believe that they haven't lost another family member.

"What's wrong?" he questions his body quivering with pent up energy, the police have been searching the surrounding area for any sign of his auburn furred adopted daughter for the past six hours, she's been missing for eight.

"We made fliers," Theodore answers holding up a colored photo of Brittany with the words **MISSING**, in huge black blocky letters above it, her description and likes and dislikes are down below her picture.

The human reaches out and takes the piece of pink paper from the bright eyed dirty blonde rodent, "These will get people's attention for sure," he nods choking back a few tears at his children's hope fueled projects, "They were Max's idea! She said that even though we can't help search right now, that we can help by making fliers!" Eleanor speaks up happily hugging the deep dark furred Chipette around her middle making her giggle nervously at the sudden affection.

"That was really amazing Max," Dave praises, she shrugs and quickly hugs Eleanor back, "Yeah well Stripes thought of the pink paper, and Nathan wanted to use different photos for each one so they can know who she is in case something changed about her, Simon and Jeanette worked it all together and Eleanor and Theodore put them into different piles, while Copper and Cream picked out the font," Max explains their whole little process to their guardian just as the phone rings.

Dave smiles at them and rushes over to it, "Hello?" he questions holding the phone up to his ear, "Are you home?" a younger male voice questions.

"Put it on speaker," Nathan encourages causing the others to pipe up in agreement, Dave clicks a button and sets the phone down, "Yes," he replies swallowing thickly.

"Ok good, for a second I thought we were going to miss you, hey I'm talking!" suddenly the there's the sound of struggle and then, "Hi Dave! I'm ok and I'm coming home! I just got hurt a bit and these nice people patched me up!" immediately the entire family bursts into happy squeals and hugs.

Dave grins eyes gleaming brightly at the news, "Where are you?" he questions, "Here," everyone whips around eyes wide, mouths slack in shock as Brittany slowly removes her cell phone from her ear grinning widely at their stunned expressions, that only deepen further as two unknown rodents wander in peering around curiously both looking rather ragged and tough.

"Hey guys, I doubt I can fit through there!" a male voice calls through the cat flap, Brittany quickly turns and springs up onto the doorknob unlocking it a seventeen year old tumbles into the house chuckling to himself at his clumsiness, "Hey I'm here to help return your daughter sir," he stands quickly saluting Dave as if he were in the army.

"Brittany?" Dave questions stepping forward along with the others, Jeanette and Eleanor however charge their sister quickly engulfing her in a warm familiar embrace as Dave shakes the young man's hand, "Cal sir," he explains nodding his dark brown haired head at the older male.

"I'm Vixen," the purple and black clothed Chipette announces raising a gloved paw to indicate her presence, "Machine," eyes flicker to the odd accent of the black furred chipmunk, he holds their curious glances with hard green eyes.

"Odd," Nathan comments studying each of them in turn, Max grunts softly in agreement making Vixen's dark fur bristle at the unspoken challenge, Brittany slowly releases her sister's trying not to give away the pain throbbing in her side, but the sharp eyes of Stripes pick out her careful stiff movements.

"Where are you hurt?" the Chipette questions worriedly scampering up to the other female rodent to study her closer, "You're hurt?" Dave questions in concern, "Just a scratch," Brittany assures patting her side twitching in discomfort.

"That needed stitches," Machine retorts in a quaint smug tone, Brittany turns on him, "Sush!" she scolds fiercely making the black furred chipmunk raise his paws in quiet defense.

Nathan frowns eyeing him closely, Machine's fur itches under the flying mammals curious gaze, "Staring is rude, bat," the munk seethes slightly irritated as his green eyes flash to Nathan's dark one's making the bat more curious of the odd chipmunk's origins.

"Stitches, what got to you?" Jeanette asks violet eyes filled with worry, "Uh, what'd you call it?" Brittany grasps her sister's paws in comfort while peering up at Cal who was talking to Dave about the lightweight gun strapped to his back, "Oh the Soldier?" the young human questions not quite paying attention at the moment.

" Ugh burly things," Vixen comments crossing her arms in annoyance at the monster's name being mentioned, "You've fought some of the new creatures?" Cream questions curiously.

"The Beastlings? Yeah, why?" Vixen asks shrugging, "Do you know anything about their chemical make-up?" Simon steps up dark blue eyes swimming with questions and information.

Vixen's nose twitches, "Machine knows more," she replies jabbing a thumb at the munk currently sloughing lazily against the wall eyes half closed in rest, "Mind helping us, Machine?" Simon asks Jeanette and Copper taking an interest in the lazy rodent as well.

His ears twitch and he looks up eyeing Simon closely, something flashes in his eyes a moment but it vanishes into the deep depth of his bright eyes, "I'm not a genius, Glasses," Machine informs Simon making the other rodent scowl at the nickname.

"It's Simon, or Si," he sighs already sensing a lazy cocky attitude hovering around Machine, "Ok, and you two are?" Simon leads the way to their 'lab' in the basement, "I'm Copper, that's Jeanette," the red furred chipmunk gestures between them sending a cautious grin in Machine's direction.

"Nice to meet you, what did you manage to snag?" he questions just as they scamper down the stairs and the cat creature appears, spread out on a chipmunk-tall metal table, he hesitates staring intently at the cat thing.

"Oh a Shadow," he sighs moving forward to get a closer look, "Nasty, who killed this poor thing?" Machine chuckles examining the wound in the thing's skull, "Brittany, she stabbed her umbrella through its head, pretty neat huh?" Copper moves forward holding said ruined umbrella in his paws protected by white plastic gloves.

"Neat," Machine breathes eyebrows furrowing to a crease in the middle of his forehead staring at the umbrella from the corner of his eye, heaving a sigh Machine leans forward lifting open the Shadow's mouth to examine its teeth, "Hmm can't be more than a few months old, a year at the most," he mumbles eyes darting to and fro studying and filing the indents, size, and yellowing of the monster's teeth.

"Hmm," Simon moves to the other side also taking a look at the teeth, Machine leans back allowing the other munk to examine the mouth, his eyes stray to the claws, eyes narrowing he leans down upon noticing a single shred of red fabric, his eyes travel over to where Simon is crouched down, Copper examines the wound in the Shadow's skull and Jeanette scribbles on a notepad, he plucks the fabric from the monster's claws and tucks it into his jean pocket.

"Simon! Copper! Jeanette! Machine! Me and Eleanor made a snack wanna come have some?" Theodore bounds down the stairs spewing the question a mile a minute his entire face glowing brightly as if nothing bad has been lingering around him the past couple of days.

"Oh what is it?" Copper asks peeling his gloves off licking his lips hungrily, "A lot of things! It's a surprise!" the chubby rodent exclaims bounding back up the stairs a wide innocent grin plastered on his dirty blonde furred face, "I'm up for a snack," Simon chirps dumping his own gloves in the trash, "Starving," Jeanette agrees also removing her white gloves.

"What about you?" he blinks stunned a moment and looks up to see the three other's waiting patiently at the bottom steps, " I'm up for free food," he jokes lips slightly edging towards a crooked grin, Simon stares at the British chipmunk a moment then smiles back, "Come on, Copper practically eats us out of house and home if we don't arrive to the table in mere seconds," he chuckles, the four rodents make their way to the kitchen where familiar and unfamiliar voices mingle each conversing together like old friends.

For once the house seems to bustle with positive feelings, Machine slowly enters the large kitchen green eyes sweeping over the room, Theodore spots the older munk's hesitance and bounds over, "Come on," he encourages grasping Machine's left paw, but before the black furred munk can respond he's tugged off the real looking glove concealing Machine's metal arm from questioning eyes.

Theodore screams in shock and automatically drops the life like appendage, "It's ok," Machine dips down snatching the glove out of thin air, "It's ok, Theodore, see?" he flexes his metal paw unaware of the groups gazes as he assures the wide eyed chipmunk in front of him that he is ok.

Theodore's eyes brighten and he reaches out grasping the metal paw firmly, "Wow, that's cool!" he chirps beaming brightly up at the relaxing chipmunk, "Yeah what happened?" Max questions from her perch on the kitchen table, the others echo her question.

He stops green eyes peering around at the bustling group of rodents and the two humans among the furry bodies, "Um well-," it comes on quickly sending his body into a pained spasm, his body hits the tile hard sending a soft shock of pain through his bones.

"Machine!" Brittany cries startled as Cal pushes past Dave yanking a needle out from his pant's pocket, Vixen races forward gently steering Theodore out of the way as Cal leans down cupping the rather large rodent in his hand, he quickly tugs Machine's jacket and shirt off exposing his black furred chest and his entire arm, the skin around it festers, pulsing red and angry from the impact of the floor, veins expand from Machine's neck as he grits his teeth trying to utter a complete sentence.

"Ok, calm down, it's just another episode," the man assures the rodent, Machine shakes his head quickly hissing between gritted teeth, "I believe he's trying to warn you of me," Cal's free hand snaps around his gun but the giant is faster, he simply knocks Cal aside, Machine rolls from his grasp as the human goes sliding across the floor.

In the blink of an eye the whole room seems to explode with a fury of action, various other creatures smash through the window occupying the other advanced highly trained occupants while Anthrax reaches out lifting Machine up off the ground his glowing claws trapping the rodent in the palm of his hand.

"Who are you?" Anthrax hisses annoyed by the fact that such a tiny pest could be causing such a hassle, Machine grunts in response before his metal paw flies out grasping a glowing claw firmly, he snaps the claw in half, Anthrax hisses in pain as the rodent wiggles free.

Machine races over Anthrax's hairy arm, the monster uses his other hand to make a grab from the quick black blur, the chipmunk reaches the creature's shoulder and plows the broken claw deep into his flesh, Anthrax bellows like a wounded bull snatching wildly at Machine now in anger.

The chipmunk dodges his efforts landing on all fours a foot away, Anthrax suddenly busts out laughing, his laughter sounding more like a choking dog then an actual laugh, "You may be quick, but I'm smart,"

Something slimy wraps around his body, sending a cool chill down his spine, blue lights explode from the pale gray skin of a Taser, a monster cross between a human and electric eel, the electricity consumes Machine's body within moments.

The lights flicker on and off as extra energy explodes off his convulsing form, the bright blue of the electricity causes his fur to glow an eerie inhuman like dark deep blue, time seems to slow as he screams, metal and electricity don't mix, what's so ever.

He crumples to the floor his body spazzing, sparks dance over his fur, and smoke rises from his metal limbs, the others freeze stunned by the light show, even the monsters turn to watch.

Anthrax grins watching as blood slowly trickles from the rodent's mouth, "Hmm," he muses inching closer to inspect the damage.

"M-Machine?" Cal questions blood dribbling down the side of his face from a gash on his temple, Anthrax snorts at the weak call and rolls the chipmunk over, his muzzle sneered into a victorious smile.

Suddenly Machine's eyes snap open, pupils nothing but small black dots swimming in liquid pools of molten green liquid, his metal paw flies out closing fast around Anthrax's smug expression, grinning wickedly a crazed cackle comes from within the depths of Machine's chest.

"I'll make you pay for that, I'll make you PAY!"

**YAY! REVIEW!**


	6. Meeting new enemies

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya welcome back! Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes, or any of the OCs except Copper and Cream plus the plot and I share the monsters with _TheTimberWolf09_.**

**Also thoughts will be in **_italics! _**Dreams will be in bold and **_**italics!**_

**Read on.**

Anthrax panics, his massive heart pounding like a drum in his chest, sensing strong fierce waves of energy rippling off Machine like tidal waves along with the energy he usually senses in a Taser, the freaking rodent absorbed the electricity like a sponge!

A wide Cheshire grin spreads across Machine's face exposing sharp jagged teeth as black and blue lightening streaks through across the metal surface of his metal arm sparking and dancing over the slick surface until it branches off vanishing into Anthrax's body, the massive creature roars at the discomfort stumbling away from the rodent causing him pain.

Suddenly his ears and 'eyes' blur, blending sounds and wavelengths together, the energy waves of his army and Machine's 'army' blur wavering and dancing in his mind blending together until he can't tell which is his targets, which are his men, and which ones are just plain furniture and walls.

Hissing he shakes his head desperately trying to shake some sense of direction back into his mind, all of a sudden something moves and then a sharp snapping pain shoots through his muzzle and his body goes falling back, his spine smashing flat up against a wall, he hits the floor coughing trying to gain the breath he temporarily lost. Blood leaks from his nose, which is jutting out to the side indicating it's broken.

Machine growls watching as Anthrax simply snaps his nose back into alignment, the broken bones fuse together under his dark fur and skin, the monster has the ability to heal quickly, Machine huffs in a annoyance, _guess killing him is out of the question_.

" You're blind Anthrax, why not retreat while you can still walk huh?" the British rodent questions as a sharp cry of pain comes from a monster behind him, but he remains staring at Anthrax, his fight is with him not the others.

"You saw that didn't you? My body heals rather quickly, I can still fight Machine," Anthrax spits his name out as if it were made of poison, "You won't heal if there's nothing to heal, who's to say I can't rip your bones out hm?" Machine questions smugly watching the wolfish creature snarl.

Anthrax suddenly snaps something out in an odd tongue between the mix of a bark and a click, the other smaller creatures immediately shove through the fighting rodents escaping through the window they broke, Anthrax follows their scent and shoots through the window as well, in a few seconds flat the entire house is consumed by silence.

"Well that was lovely, better than TV I guess," Max comments smearing the blood of a cut on her cheek across the bridge of her nose, "I got a work out," Stripes agrees panting softly.

"At least we're alive," Dave says softly, slowly him and the others take in the scene of their new kitchen, blood drops and splatters cover the contours and floor, a few cupboards hang open, or are cracked, a body or two of those Shadows lay on the tile along with a single body of a Soldier it's thick hide ripped open from Vixen's swords and Nathan's claws.

Cal huffs a heavy sigh and looks to Dave a moment, "I'm taking a nap if that's ok?" he questions scratching at his chin, "You can stay in a guest room, it's upstairs last door on your right," the older human says making a diagram in his mind how's he's going to clean up the mess that now occupies his kitchen.

"Is everyone ok?" he questions turning to check his kids, they all stare up at him, each one has a few tears in their clothes but other than that they are unharmed, everyone except Nathan, Max, and Stripes who each have a few cuts on their face or arms but that's pretty much it.

"Machine?" Dave turns at Brittany's concerned tone surprised, the black furred munk turns at his name, a solemn empty expression on his face, "Huh?" he questions green eyes sweeping the floor for his shirt and jacket.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asks picking up his discarded clothes and handing them out to him eyeing the smoking metal of his arm, "Fine," he responds simply taking his clothes back and wiggling into them.

"I'm getting cleaned up, I reek of dirt," Max complains, Stripes nods, "Same here," she echoes following after her to the bathroom discussing the classes they've missed at school.

Cal sighs and trudges out of the kitchen a few seconds later muttering a small goodnight as he heads for the guest bedroom, Simon stares with mixed emotions at the bodies of the creatures, "Want help getting them to the lab?" Nathan questions causing the bespectacled munk to jump, "Sure thanks," with that they both begin to dispose the bodies with the timid help of Jeanette and Eleanor who cautiously try to help the two male rodents carry the creatures down stairs.

Vixen's gaze flickers to the other three rodents in the room and her eyes meet Theodore's, "Thank you for helping us," the childlike chipmunk chirps giving the former assassin a cheerful grin, Vixen blinks stunned before cautiously nodding in response.

"Do you want to come watch Spongebob with me?" he questions as if nothing odd just took place, Vixen shrugs, "I don't really know what that is but I guess, why not?" suddenly she's whisked out of the room by a eager dark green eyed chipmunk.

Dave had watched everything take place in silence, shocked by how casual his children are acting after the little battle that just took place, but then again after they lost Alvin everyone seems to just accept what comes their way, as if that's their way of coping with the lost.

Machine simply walks off, ignoring Brittany and Dave both, as if he could really care less, Dave's dark brown eyes lock onto Brittany's small form, she turns and scampers over to the fridge prying it open she digs around in it, "What are you doing?" he asks softly, "I'm craving chocolate milk, want some?" Brittany peers around the metal door electric blue eyes void of emotion except for a soft curiosity mirroring her question.

"I'm good thanks Britt," he answers smiling warmly at his eldest daughter making her smile in return before going back to retrieving her drink.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The room seems to only have one temperature, and that's 102 degrees, the sixteen year old boy cowers against the concrete wall his skinny body quivering as sweat pours down his bloody dirt coated face. Long shaggy brown hair is matted to his skull and forehead, wide blue eyes trained on the metal door in front of him.<strong>_

_**The door suddenly swings outward and a young man enters, needles and wires draped over one arm, eyes protected by bulkily square glasses, he doesn't say anything as he enters and leans down in front of the young boy.**_

_**"W-what are you going to do?" the boy questions forcing his voice to stay firm, he's been through assassin training, this should be easy, "Tests, now stay still," suddenly the older man jams a needle into the teen's neck, he screams as the thick sharp end rams into his veins, a strong burning consumes his skin and he struggles trying to rip the needle out.**_

_**Another man walks in and simply slams his fist into the teen's jaw, his head jerks backwards and he coughs harshly and drops his arms to his side knowing by the massive size of the new man that he shouldn't fight, "All right let's get him to the chamber, we'll begin the tests there," panic shoots through the teen's body, "What? What tests! But I thought that this was it!" the large man looms over him clenching a large fist, "NO! Stop! Let me go! I'm human too! Let me GO!"**_

* * *

><p>"LET ME GO! NO!" Brittany stops ears shooting up at the screams coming from the room Cal's staying in, she ventures towards the door, clutching a small shoot glass filled with chocolate milk tightly, she gently pushes the door open to see the older teen human thrashing about on the bed as if he were struggling against something.<p>

"I'M human! Please let me go!" she winces against his loud cries and sets her cup down on the floor by the bedside table, she hops up onto his mattress and struggles onto his chest, "Cal! Cal wake up!" she calls trying to touch his sweating pained face, "Hey!" Brittany jumps and whirls around just as Cal jerks awake sending her tumbling to the end of the bed.

"Cal, man you ok?" Machine climbs up onto the mattress placing a soothing paw on the human's arm curiously peering up at Cal's face as the teen places his free hand over his eyes, "Brittany promise not to tell any one ok?" the Chipette blinks stunned a moment before swiftly nodding.

"Ugh I swear they keep getting worse," Cal lets out a shaky breath his body shaking with frightened tears trained to be held back, Machine pats the other male's arm, "It's not something to be taken so lightly, I don't blame you for having nightmares," he says smiling softly at the teen.

"Yeah at least I'm not living it anymore," Cal smiles back at the rodent before ruffling his fur, "Dude," Machine grunts shoving at the human's playful touch, Cal hooks the chipmunk's head in the crook of his elbow and gives him a nugie with his free hand.

Brittany watches them smiling at their brother like qualities, "I take it you two known each other for awhile?" she questions, Cal chuckles as Machine spews out muffled cuss words and uncle randomly into his arm, "Nah, less than a year actually, Vixen and I picked him up like stray puppy off the streets," Cal laughs as Machine wiggles free.

"Did not!" he denies fixing the ruffled tuft of fur on top of his head, Brittany giggles behind a paw causing his sharp green eyes to travel to her, "Oh it's so funny, how would you like it?" suddenly he charges at her, she screams frightened and turns to run but he easily tackles her and his fingers find her sides.

She squeals and laughs fighting against his fingers as they tickle her most sensitive spots, "Uncle!" she manages to choke out, Machine grins and flops down onto his back covering his eyes with his left arm, "I'm taking a nap," he informs the two.

"Night Sleeping Beauty," Cal jokes, Brittany laughs breathlessly as she stands and jumps down onto the floor, "Ok well I think I've bothered you two enough," she sighs grabbing her chocolate milk as she heads for the door.

"Ah it's fine, you're better company than Vixen, she never let's us tickle her," Cal laughs, "THAT'S CAUSE I'M NOT TICKLISH!" the three suppress laughs as Brittany slips out of the room.

"How are you holding up?" Brittany hesitates stopping just past the doorframe curiosity gnawing at her mind, "Bad, real bad," the chipmunk grunts softly his voice barely a whisper causing his accent to disappear slightly.

"How bad? Do you need the shot?" Cal questions sounding concerned, "Nah, I hate the shot, messes with me, I can deal through the pain,"

"It's the other thing isn't it?" Cal mumbles, "Yeah, it's killing me, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold out,"

"You'll make it don't worry, besides we're not staying long right? One night then we'll head out?"

"Yeah one night,"

Brittany frowns and quietly walks down the hallway biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

* * *

><p>A cool breeze rustles the tree's leaves, carrying their rustled whispers through the air to the grass below, a half moon glows overhead in a starless sky, casting the neighborhood in a pale blue glow.<p>

His green eyes glow a dark faint blue, his arms rest behind his head as he lays on top of the roof, "You could get in trouble," his eyes flicker towards her voice, Brittany climbs up onto the roof traveling over to his side she sits down drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Heard you were planning to leave soon," she whispers, Machine sits up frowning at her, "You were eavesdropping," he accuses, Brittany nods biting her bottom lip softly in guilt.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, his gaze softens, "Why do you care any ways?" he questions tilting his head to the side curiously, "Uh I don't know," Brittany bluffs looking any where but at him, he grins, "You like me," he guesses.

Brittany's head whips around her electric blue eyes landing on his smug face, "What? No!" she denies automatically glowering at his expression, "Ah admit it, you like my accent, you think my metal limbs are hot, you like me," Machine carries on leaning closer to the auburn furred Chipette.

"No you're just full of yourself! You like me!" Brittany objects, "Ah Britt, can't admit it?" she blinks a blank expression washing over her face, "What?" she whispers.

Machine's dark ears twitch curiously and he leans back, "What?" he echoes confused, "You called me Britt," she explains, Machine shrugs not seeing her point, "Am I not allowed to?" he asks.

"No it's fine, it's just, Alvin always called me Britt and-," Machine's face suddenly contorts to that of anger, "And you loved him, you still love him?" he questions searching her eyes, "I never said that! I'm just saying that-,"

"That it's not the same? Is that it! Is that why I haven't heard you're sisters call you that! Hasn't he been dead for over a year now? Why can't you just get over him?" Machine is now on his hind paws his body heaving up and down with anger-fueled breaths.

"How dare you! You don't know me! I barely know you! What makes you think you can make me do anything and you have no right to talk about Alvin like that, you didn't even know him!" Brittany stands too, angry tears welling up in her electric blue eyes, which glow almost neon in the moonlight as she, stares up at Machine's darkened green eyes.

"Oh really, really? I could've left you in that forest to bleed to death ever thought of that? I didn't have to save you Brittany! But I did and you know why?" his voice begins to rise, his fur bristling with pent up emotions that have been building under his skin sense he met her.

"No I don't know why, why don't you tell me huh?" Brittany takes a brave step forward her hackles rising to the challenge of the male's dominate posture.

"That's because I-," he chokes pupils dilating to tiny specks, Brittany frowns confused, until she sees the sharp tip of what looks like a spike jutting out of his stomach, "Machine!" Brittany screams just as something hard rams into the back of her skull knocking her out for the count, "You're ours now Machine," the same thing collides with the back of his head and he collapses beside Brittany's nonmoving form.

A cloaked figure looms over them cigarette smoke trailing up into the sky, "Take them somewhere where those monsters won't be able to find them," he orders waving a hand in the air, as men in full body suits move forward to dispose of the bodies.

"It seems you have a lot on your plate huh rat?" the cloaked form snickers as he jumps off the roof vanishing into the shadows below.

**Muhaaaaa! Hope you liked it guys and squirrels, leave me a tasty review please and hope you get better soon _TheTimberWolf09!_**

_**MM15**_


	7. Falling over the edge

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Chapter 7! I'm sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger so here's a new chapter that will hopefully be enjoyable!**

**And I just wanted to say that I would probably not be updating tomorrow cause I have school, just a heads up. Also dreams are in bold and italics.**

**Read on!**

**_It stalks forward eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as it nears him; he presses himself farther against the tree trying desperately to find his bullets, his gloved protected hand scrambles through wet leaves and dry grass searching for the cool feel of metal._**

**_His neck feels exposed as he stares at the jaguar slowly circling him, it's body appearing then disappearing through the leaves, it's dark spotted hide helping to make it vanish in the blink of an eye, a cool breeze washes over his neck reminding him of his new crew cut brown hair._**

**_His finger tip brushes a bullet and he snatches it up, ramming it into his gun he whips around just as the massive cat reappears eyes glowing with bloodlust, his fires sending the bullet flying straight and true right between it's yellow eyes._**

**_He grins relaxing, until he notices it still upright and angry, blood trickles down it's muzzle from the single bullet hole placed directly between it's eyes, his blue eyes widen in horror as it pounces mouth alive with screams of the cat's victims._**

Cal jerks upright gasping and feeling at his chest and neck, his shirt clings to his body with his sweat, the covers of the bed litter the floor and not a single sound reaches his ears.

He doesn't hear the grunting of Machine waking up from his nightmare, he doesn't hear the chipmunk muttering comforting words either, panicking Cal looks around his eyes wide with fear, the spot on the extra pillow shows the soft indent of a rodent body, reaching out Cal touches the tiny crater only to feel that the pillow is ice cold.

Scrambling to his feet he bursts out of his room startling a drowsy eyed Eleanor walking out of another room, "Have you seen Machine?" the teen human questions, "No, I didn't think he ever came out of the room," the blonde Chipette says frowning as Cal races past her his bare feet slapping against the hard wood floor.

"Dave?" the man looks up from the morning paper startled, "Is Machine in here?" Cal asks panting softly, "I haven't seen him," Dave responds noticing how scared Cal appears to be, "Why?"

"He wasn't in the guest room, and I highly doubt he's any where else, he hates being in places he doesn't know like the back of his paw, crap, crap," by now the furry residents of the house have awoken to the human's panicked voice filling the house.

"Where's Brittany?" Jeanette cries, Cal's face pales along with Dave's.

Machine and Brittany were taken from right under their noses.

* * *

><p>Soft pricks of something sharp gently touch his stomach around the burning pain, he feels a soft pain then dullness, he frowns at the slight discomfort, he blinks open his eyes meeting careful precise brown eyes, "Crap!" Machine cries startled.<p>

"Stop, you'll scare him," Brittany peeks around the polar bear cub sized monster shooting the wide eyed munk a sour look, "He scared me first! And why are you allowing him near us!" Machine tries to fight off the thing's many arms tipped with small hand like claws that work a thin wire through his wounded stomach.

"Stitch this is Machine, Machine this is Stitch and you should be thankful that he wants to help you, he's a Medic," the Chipette explains patting the monsters right arm happily, two of it's hands make odd gestures and Machine recognizes it as sign language.

Brittany watches his claws too then nods and turns her attention back to Machine, "He says that even though he may have been born on the Beastlings side doesn't mean he can't change, give him a chance," she says as Stitch leans forward and snaps the wire with his beak on the end of his stout muzzle, the corners twitching into what appears to be a smile.

He chirps and steps back giving room for Machine to sit up and inspect his work, the black furred munk stares with a quirked eyebrow at them as he carefully sits up using his elbows he stares down at his stomach, the wound has been perfectly sown together and cleaned of dried blood, he carefully touches it shocked.

"Uh thanks, Stitch?" Machine looks up at Brittany to see if he got the things name right, "See? Ok we're keeping you!" Brittany exclaims happily hugging the creature's arm, the thing purrs happily and runs a dark blue over the Chipette's cheek making her squeak and laugh.

"No," Machine stands retrieving his shirt and jacket, "What why not! I'll take care of him and besides how are we supposed to get home by ourselves? Stitch knows where a camp is we can get warm clothes and food there," Brittany defends the usually small Medic by stepping in front of him crossing her arms over her stomach she glares into Machine's green eyes challenging him to disagree with her plan.

The Chipmunk twitches frowning, "What?" he questions just as a cool gust of wind blows through their shelter, he turns startled at the sight of snow outside the tiny root cave, "Where are we?" he asks eyes wide.

"Um, Stitch says either Canada or Russia," Brittany mumbles eyeing the creature, "Crap," Machine growls turning back to face them, "Which way?" he asks sighing in defeat as his fur ruffles to protect him from the cold, "Not too far," Brittany assures him shrugging.

* * *

><p>" I don't get it, why do you get a piggyback ride?" Machine scurries over the thin layer of ice covering the powdery soft snow, his metal limbs sinking each time he hops or scampers over the ground.<p>

"Cause I love him," Brittany answers peeking over Stitch's head her electric blue eyes drinking in their snow covered surroundings with awe, her auburn fur ruffled out against the bite of the cold.

Machine growls in annoyance and stomps forward, only to have his arm sink through the snow, the cold substance engulfing the metal up to his shoulder, a wrap tentacle wraps around his stomach careful of his wound and lifts him from the drift, he pouts as he's placed on the back of Stitch.

"Thanks," he mumbles defeated, Brittany smiles at him over her shoulder and leans forward, "Mush Stitch!" she encourages, the Medic chirps happily and plows through the powder at a startling speed, galloping like a bear across the vast white landscape.

Machine admires the snowy world a small soft smile on his black furred face, his ears laying relaxed at an angle on his head, "I'm sorry," his ears twitch startled at her sincere voice.

"What?" he asks not fully catching her muttered voice, "I'm sorry, about last night, it wasn't very grown up of me to yell at you," the Chipette explains her voice quiet and gentle matching the quiet landscape.

"I should be apologizing, after all it's rude to talk of the dead and I had no place to tell you what to do, one person can't control another," the munk says sincerely.

Brittany smiles and traces a pattern between Stitch's eyes, "Well we were both jerks," she concludes making the other rodent snort in agreement, "Yeah guess so," he whispers laying back and folding his arms behind his head.

He stares up at the clear blue sky, his breath appearing in the cool air in soft puffs of fog, his eyes search the sky trying to find some solution to this whole ordeal, how is it that the world can come crashing around you so fast that you barely have time to think? How could their government allow this, is this just some sort of bigger plan, the start of something so much bigger? He frowns at his thoughts his whiskers twitching with aggravation at them, how can be so stupid?

"Look!" he sits up preparing to fight something off but freezes at the sight of a destroyed camp sight, "They already got to them," Brittany mumbles as Stitch comes to a soft stop his wide puppy dog brown eyes scanning the destroyed tents and sleeping bags, shoe prints appear in the untouched snow and drops of blood are frozen to the surface.

Machine slides off the Medic's back landing heavily in the snow, he walks forward following the imprints of army boots towards the camp, he frowns as his eyes drink in the scene, sighing he begins to gather up shreds of clothing and food that had survived. "Grab as much as you can, there's no telling where we are or how long we'll be here," he says his voice void and plain.

Stitch bows his head allowing Brittany to climb down easily, she too starts to gather up useful items while the creature takes off in search of some medical supplies, none make a sound as they fill their arms with discarded equipment, "Do you think they killed them?" Brittany asks unable to take the silence any more.

"If they did they're lucky," she frowns but doesn't say anything as Stitch clambers back to her his beak spread in a smile, " What'd you find?" she asks curiously the monster chirps and signs at the same time while showing her the first aid kit he managed to find a few feet from the camp, "Nice," Brittany chirps peering down at the pink fabric of a child's parka in her arms, "Uh do you think you could make this into a jacket?" she asks hopefully.

Stitch nods happily and sits down on his haunches taking the fabric his many tentacles begin to work threading the pieces together at an amazing rate, Brittany settles down onto a broken limb watching as Machine walks up to the creature and asks him the same thing.

The dark furred chipmunk sits down beside her and both watch as Stitch creates little jackets out of almost nothing, he even has enough to make shoes and gloves, "Neat," Machine nods smiling as Stitch holds out their snow poof clothes.

"Thanks!" Brittany chirps slipping into her ankle length parka, she wiggles her hind paws into the shoes and then she slips her paws into the gloves, she looks over to see Machine already dressed in his red snow outfit, Brittany can't help but admire him as he settles the hood onto his head.

"Red looks pretty good on you, better than black," Brittany admits, Machine looks over at her one green eye visible around the thick hood giving him an innocent appearance, "Thanks, see you still stuck with pink, it's nice," Machine nods before jumping up onto Stitch's back.

Brittany rolls her eyes and let's Stitch carefully pick her up and place her back onto her rightful place between his gray round ears, "Take us home Stitch," the Chipette says softly as she pats the creature's squid like skin, some white fur adorns the slick skin like on his chest and along his back.

Stitch chirps and starts off once again, heading in the direction he remembered the van's had gone, he'll get his new family back to where they belong, and he'll repair them every time they break.

* * *

><p>She stirs awake startled as a harsh wind cuts across her face, she rears back in shock, "Stitch?" she frowns looking around worriedly for the puppy like creature, she notices the outline of Machine resting a few feet away, why are they in the middle of no where?<p>

Standing up Brittany looks around trying to see through the whipping snow, "Machine?" she walks over to his side and gently shakes him, "Ugh, what? I'm sleeping, crap it's cold," he jerks up nearly smashing his forehead against Brittany's chin.

"I think Stitch left us here to go get food or something, poor thing probably didn't understand that we need protection," Brittany says shaking her head at the thought the Beastling laying them down in the unprotected snow drifts thinking they'd be safe for a bit.

"I'm surprised we haven't frozen yet," Machine grunts standing to his hind paws, Brittany huffs in annoyance trying to see against the harsh winds.

Machine gazes around green eyes narrowed against the snow, suddenly he starts walking disappearing quickly from sight, "Wait! We have to wait for Stitch!" Brittany races after him trying to keep him in sight, "I'm not freezing my tail off to wait for that monster!" Machine yells over the wind.

"He's not a monster! He's good!" Brittany defends him trying to catch up with the bigger rodent but the snow has began to get thicker, "Machine let's wait please!" she plows through the snow a few feet before stumbling out onto solid ice. Machine stands stock still a few paces ahead staring out at the vast white cliffs.

"Machine," Brittany snaps stomping forward, "Careful," the chipmunk catches her elbow stopping her from standing in front of him, he holds her at his side carefully.

"Ok let's go back," Brittany says deciding to take the opportunity of his hesitation to try and get him back to where Stitch had left them, "No, we can go this way, we just have to be careful is all, if we wait for Stitch he'll be too heavy," the chipmunk objects green eyes locked forward.

Brittany frowns her bangs whipping back and forth under her pink hood, "Stitch can make it," she says simply, "No, he weighs as much as a polar bear cub, I'm not taking my chances," with that Machine moves forward his steps placed evenly and carefully over the hard ice.

Fuming Brittany storms after him cutting him off, "It's thick enough," she says before stomping her paws down, "Wait stop! Stop it!" Machine tries to make a grab for her but she steps back growling at him, suddenly a loud pop sounds through the air.

Her paw meets air and gravity forces her backwards, she fails her arms as a crack in the ice gapes open trying to swallow her whole, her electric blue eyes widen at the darkness swimming up towards her, suddenly her body jerks to a stop, her left arm protesting against the pain.

"Hang on," she looks up meeting determined green eyes, Machine's metal paw is wrapped firmly around her left wrist keeping her dangling in midair, "O-ok," she manages to choke out but her paw begins to slip.

"Crap!" Machine's glove slips off and Brittany screams as she falls another foot, Machine lurches forward clamping his metal paw back in place, this time his torso is hanging over the edge his right paw clinging to the edge.

Tears build in Brittany's eyes as she hangs in the air, "Don't let go," she begs, "I won't trust me, I won't let go," Machine assures her as he begins to pull them both up, Brittany's ears catch the sound of something tearing and her eyes widen as blood trickles over the surface of Machine's metal paw traveling to her wrist and dripping onto her face.

"Your arm!" she cries, "It's fine!" Machine grits out as his right paw moves to clutch his left shoulder just as another ripping sound echoes around them, " I won't let you go," Machine gasps as the ice breaks underneath him.

Brittany screams as they both fall into the darkness below, the icy cliffs consuming them whole, and hiding them forever from the world above.

The last thing she remembers is his glowing green eyes, his arms circling around her, and the sound of flesh scraping against the narrow walls of the gaping cavern.

**Another cliffhanger! Yay! For me :P also sorry for all the skipping **

**Reviews are welcomed here!**

_**MM15**_


	8. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

**Hello happy Valentines Day to all you lovely couples and rock'n singles! X3**

**Ok before any one asks I've had an awesome day even though I don't have a boy to share it with I still got free candy! So yay! Also I just want to say that I hope _TheTimberWolf09 _gets better real soon, sorry you're sick! Also from now on just expect blood of some kind, I like action movies and such, sorry.**

**I do not own anyone except Copper and Cream!**

**Read on.**

Her eyes softly flutter open, small specks of ice coat her auburn fur but they melt quickly and trickle down her warm skin.

"Ow," slowly Brittany sits up resting a paw against her throbbing head, something warm slicks her paw dropping it to her lap she stares at the red liquid stunned, "Don't worry, you're not hurt, even though you bumped your head pretty good," a shredded piece of fabric enters her field of vision.

She grabs it in her blooded paw and looks up, "Don't scream, I'm fine, do you think you're loyal guard dog will find us, I want to know so I don't have to waste time finding a way out," Machine grunts ignoring Brittany's wide electric blue eyes following him as he turns his back on her to start searching the tall looming solid ice walls surrounding them.

The right side of Machine's face drips blood, the skin shredded from the impact of hitting the icy rock littered ground of their wide crevice, his right arm is casually dangling in a rough made sling blood cakes his exposed flesh indicating that the wound had been major he just managed to cover it up, "You should be sitting down," Brittany advises jumping to her hind paws regretting it immediately when the room tilts and spins around her.

A firm paw grasps her elbow keeping her upright, "I wouldn't be talking, and besides I'll manage," the dark furred munk says a strict knowing tone to his voice although he doesn't seem to want to make it obvious.

"If you're standing, I can stand," Brittany retorts smartly as she wipes at the blood on her forehead and her paw, Machine fixes her a moment with his liquid green eyes before shrugging and tilting his head back to peer up at the opening they had fallen through.

Brittany copies the injured rodent and looks upward her warm breath washing out in a light cloud where as Machine's breath fogs heavily in the cold air, "Wow," she breathes in awe a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

The portion of sky they can see is a deep elegant blue, radiating specks of silver seem to swim and float among the canvas of blue, the tinkling wonders reflect in their eyes giving the two rodents an almost alien glow, their fur taking on a tint of the liquid dark sky.

"Beautiful," Brittany's ear twitches and she looks sideways at Machine taking her attention off the night sky, the munk stares up with wide unprotected eyes, a childlike awe softening his features, his fur which has always hung slightly over his forehead now falls back reminding the auburn furred Chipette of her counterpart's unruly mess of fur, her throat burns dully at the thought of the other munk, and now that she stares hard at Machine she begins to notice little things that fit Alvin.

The stubborn sort of air always following the dark chipmunk around, the way he carries himself, the downward curl of his lips when he's confused, his laugh, his fur has the same pattern only in black, and the cut in his left ear.

Machine turns ears perked at the dull scratching sound of claws against ice, he steps back slightly keeping Brittany behind him as his hackles rise informing him that the thing trying to get to them isn't a Stitch.

The ice a few feet ahead begins to sort of extend, melting to form around a dark mass, Machine's ears fall back and he clenches his jaw as the creature slips easily through the thick wall of ice as if it were air.

The creature's large agile body is covered in a thick black exoskeleton; eight massive legs extend from its sides, it has four arms that don't touch the ground however, two of them seem to be similar to that of a monkey's while the other two have large black claws, it's head is rounded off, protected also by the exoskeleton, two holes for its nose open and close allowing the creature to breath without inhaling too much freezing cold air, a meter long tail is tipped with the stinger of a scorpion, however just under that the tail continues to curl in on itself resembling a monkey's tail.

"What is that one called?" Brittany has pretty much grown used to seeing the odd species of Beastlings now but she still feels fear at the sight of each new monstrosity, "Freezer," Machine responds clenching his metal paw into a tight fist.

"Don't let his tail get too close, and try to avoid the neon blue venom, he can shoot it up to fifteen feet, if you get hit try to get as much of it as you can off at once," Machine explains before sprinting right towards the Freezer, the monster crouches ready to pounce on the approaching rodent.

Machine reaches over with his right arm ignoring its protest his finger finds a hidden button just inside the metal plate that protects the wires and springs that move his wrist, upon pressing it a slick metal blade shoots out from his metal forearm ripping his shirtsleeve to shreds.

Freezer swings out with a claw and a hand while it's tail whips around ready to cover the chipmunk in the venom solution, not all Beastlings are stupid, it's hand balls into a fist aiming for Machine's face, the rodent deflects the blow and barely sidesteps to avoid the claw although his shirt looses a decent sized piece, suddenly as the claw withdraws to curl back at the Freezer's abdomen a slick bullet of the blue liquid flies straight for Machine, the rodent catches the projectile out of the corner of his eye and hits the ground tucking himself into a ball.

Brittany steps back as the monster's tail swings around over head as the creature turns to follow the black blur of Machine, the munk slides to a stop left bladed arm extended, "You arm!" Brittany calls eyes locking onto the blue liquid crystallizing on the metal surface, ice tendrils racing up the chipmunk's fake appendage.

Freezer whips around large acute black eyes locking onto the auburn furred Chipette standing just a few feet behind it, its tail swings around aiming a shoot of the liquid nitrogen straight at her, "Brittany duck!" Machine yells drawing the Freezer's attention again, this time the black furred rodent is distracted by the other Beastling that just smashed through the ice it's gray and white body deflecting the liquid, Freezer's claw rams into his gut sending him flying back through the air and straight into the wall.

"Machine!" Brittany screams in horror as his body collapses to the floor limp as a doll, Stitch shakes his body free of the nitrogen his attention drawn to the figure of Machine on the ground by Brittany's concerned cry, the lumbering Beastling races forward tentacles shooting out of his back and wrapping firmly around the eight legs of Freezer, Stitch shoots under its belly snapping it's legs forward at a painful angle as he skids to a stop looming over Machine's body.

Freezer lets out a airy screech that shakes the icy walls causing small pieces of ice to fall onto the four figures waiting for the other to make a move, "Ugh great shown up by a Beastling," the British munk struggles to sit up his right arm painfully hefting his weight upward his left arm immobile it's wires and ports clogged and frozen over with ice, he slowly manages to stand his head hanging heavily, black liquid drips from his hidden face worrying Brittany that he received a worse head injury.

Freezer screeches at the sight of the chipmunk and tries to bolt forward to knock Stitch out of it's way but its legs waver threatening to break, it fixes the small Medic with an icy glare before slinking right past him disappearing back through the ice without so much as a glance or a threatening gesture to say it'll be back, "Machine you ok?" Brittany questions scampering quickly over to inspect the munk only to hesitate as Stitch signs at her, 'He's not Machine, he's Alvin, he's been Alvin,' the Chipette shakes her head at the Beastling her mouth set in a firm line indicating to the puppy like creature that he shouldn't say things like that. 'It's true!' Stitch signs desperately stepping out of the way, Brittany lays a concerning paw on Machine's shoulder, the munk looks up blinking against the dark liquid.

A single golden eye and a single green one peer up at her from their slumped owner's face, black dye drips down the side of his face trickling thickly around his gold eye exposing dark russet fur, the ice melted turning to water and causing the black dye to run.

Her paw jerks back her mouth gaping open as tears threaten to fall, her face contorting to pain, shock, and joy all mixed thickly into one, his gaze flickers to a green contact laying on the icy ground just behind her, he lifts his right paw up and takes out the other while wiping his face clean of the dye.

"I'm sorry," his accent melts away just like the dye, a deeper tone of his old voice taking it's place, his golden eyes burn into her's regret, pain, and concern swimming within the pools of ember she thought she'd never get to see again.

"Why?" she croaks out unable to keep herself from reaching out, her paws rest on his cheeks informing her that he truly is in front of her, "I couldn't stand to see any of you put into harms way once I came back, I-I was also ashamed, I didn't want any of you too find out, but when I found you being attacked I couldn't stay away but I knew I had to," the munk explains swallowing nervously.

"Ashamed?" Brittany echoes her gaze traveling to his metal arm, "A-Alvin," she shakes her head unable to fight the tears she allows them to silently trail down her cheeks, "You're so stupid!" he rears back narrowly escaping her paw.

"Why is it you always have to slap me?" he questions slightly hurt as the auburn furred Chipette advances on him her fur bristling and her electric blue eyes swimming with tears and anger, "Cause you're such a idiot!" she yells ready to deliver the blow he had dodged.

He slips under her arm his paws grasping her cheeks her crushes his lips firmly against her's, Stitch's head tilts in curiosity at the sight; Brittany's rigid form melts as his lips consume her's sending a pleasurable heat through her trembling cold body.

She gives into his kiss her paws resting gently against his chest as she pushes her lips closer, Alvin draws back golden eyes searching her electric blue orbs, he chuckles resting his forehead against her's at the sight of her reddening cheeks under her auburn fur, his nose brushes her's making her shiver.

"Can we leave now without fighting? I love the snow but it's really getting on my nerves," he grins, the foggy glaze in Brittany's eyes fades and she nods slipping away from him, they both notice Stitch's curious expression which only makes Brittany blush harder and Alvin wrinkle his nose at him.

Stitch crouches low allowing both of the rodent's to climb onto his back, he carries them through the hole he created and out into the cool night, he continues onward an obvious destination set on his mind, "Flubby where you taking us?" Alvin questions rubbing away the dark dye glad to finally be able to go back to his carefree attitude without having to worry about making his accent believable, Stitch suddenly stops chirping happily at the helicopter in front of them, completely untouched, "Whoa," Brittany gasps slipping off his back, Alvin lands beside her rotating his left arm crushing the ice to dust.

Red paint decorates the tail fin in the crossed hammer and sickle of the old Russian Soviet Union, "Dang," Alvin whistles grinning broadly he scampers forward his heavy metal limbs leaving heavy indents in the snow, "Perfect! Thanks Tubs!"

Brittany huffs in annoyance, "Use his name, he's not deaf he just can't talk," the Chipette whines not fighting a happy grin at the sight of her counterpart bounding through the snow, Alvin climbs quickly up the steps and tugs at the door which swings open easily, "Come on first stop home!" the munk exclaims, everyone boards quickly as Alvin slips into the captains seat everything labeled in Russian.

"Alright," Alvin rubs his two different paws together and begins to reach across the dash, flipping on different switches and turning different knobs, Stitch allows Brittany to buckle him in beside her, he notices that Alvin is driving and signs, the Chipette softly slaps his claws, "Where'd you learn those words?" she questions in horror sounding just like an stunned mother, "Ok no arguing please!" with that Alvin suddenly stirs the helicopter upwards his face void thinking ahead to the road ahead.

_I can't let them know, not yet, Beast was just the beginning to something so much worse._

**Short and sweet, yup well any ways I take in reviews and shelter them back to health so drop yours off at that button below!**

**_MM15_**


	9. Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back with chapter 9! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed yet again, they're encouraging and uplifting, thanks :)**

**Also I want to thank _TheTimberWolf09 _and _OceanPacifica _for helping with ideas and encouragement!**

**I do not own any of the OCs or the Chipmunks and Chipettes, I only own Copper and Cream if you want to know the owners for the OCs then please go back a few chapters to find their owners. Read on. **

Not a single person sleeps within the walls of the Seville home, all their bodies move swiftly through the house, searching for any clues or signs as to were the auburn furred Chipette took off to and if the metal limbed munk went with her.

"Nothing?" Dave calls out over his shoulder questioningly as he sweeps the front lawn and street with a heavy black flashlight, "Nothing out back!" Cal informs him as he walks into the house followed by Simon, Theodore, Max, Stripes, and Copper.

"Nothing up in the skies either," Nathan swoops over head of Dave landing on the top of the sofa his dark fur fluffed softly against the chill of the winds high in the sky, "Nope," Cream trots down the stairs with Eleanor, Jeanette, and Vixen in tow each girl looking distressed.

Heaving a heavy sigh Dave shuts the front door locking it for the night along with the cat door, deciding he doesn't want to risk a Shadow slinking into his house while everyone's a sleep, he flicks the flashlight off and runs a hand through his short brown hair, "The second time and it's been only half a day sense we got her back," the man sighs shaking his head in disbelief.

Everyone bows their heads in dismay that this time she may not be coming back; suddenly the loud bone chattering sound of a helicopter roars overhead, everyone cowers covering their ears, "IT SOUNDS REALLY LOW!" Cal yells over the whir of the engine.

Just as soon as it appeared the sound vanishes instantly, as if the whole thing was shut off, straightening up Dave fixes his children with a stern look, "Bed," he says gesturing to the stairs, "Why?" Theodore questions blinking his huge green orbs up at the human curiously.

"School is probably the safest place you guys can be, the Beastlings or whatever, most likely know where we live, I have to start work again if we want to stay in this house and eat," Dave explains in a soft urgent tone, "Oh," Theodore mutters in understanding as he Simon, the Chipettes, Nathan, Max, and Stripes head up the stairs all calling their goodnights down the stairs.

Vixen and Cal exchange an unknowing glance and look to Dave, "Do you think Machine and Brittany will come back?" Vixen asks hazel eyes prying Dave's dark brown one's the man fidgets under her intense gaze, "I don't know at the moment, but I don't mind you staying here for a little while, but you will also have to go to school, I'd like to have someone with experience watching out for my kids, I'm not doubting Nathan, Max, or Stripes powers but they're just kids and you two seem to have more experience under your belts," he explains.

Vixen lets out a huffy groan but nods, "Sure," she agrees before turning and scampering up the stairs, Cal smiles softly and nods at the man, "I don't mind," he answers, the two humans start up the stairs unaware of the screws holding the cat door in place slowly winding outward before softly hitting the floor.

It only takes a minute for the intruder to have ridden the flap free of it's screws, the five inch thick flap hits the floor and a shadow jumps through the opening followed by another, finally a larger one struggles to squeeze through the square hole needing the aid of the two other figures.

Finally all three manage to slip into the quieting house unnoticed, without a word they head upstairs.

* * *

><p>Simon stirs awake first, of course he's always been an early riser, but something else woke him up, the sound of arguing.<p>

He squints as the room blurs out of focus, reaching out he fumbles to grasp his glasses off the nightstand, his fingers hook onto the bridge of him and he slides them over onto his bed before placing them on his face.

He can still hear the faint echo of voices coming up from downstairs, peering over the edge of his bed he meets Theodore's curious green gaze, "Do you think Max ate all of Nathan's fruit pops again?" the younger rodent questions, "Don't know, come on," the two brothers climb down the ladder just as Jeanette and Eleanor climb down from their beds.

"Morning," Simon greets smiling warmly over at Jeanette, she smiles back, "Morning," she echoes, Theodore rushes over to Eleanor and hugs her happily, "Morning Ellie," he chirps making her giggle, "And a good morning to you Theo," the four make their way out into the hall almost running into Vixen.

"It's eight," she seethes through her teeth, everyone else slips out of their rooms curiously counting heads to see who's downstairs, upon reaching the right number frowns and whispers fill the hall, curiosity nips at their sleepy minds and they one by one scale down the stairs, the arguing giving way to actual words.

"He ate all the freaking pancake mix!"

"It's not his fault he's never had any!"

"He was just fine eating goldfish!"

"Why are we yelling? Isn't everyone still sleeping?" Silence reaches everyone's ears, they recognized one voice, but who was the other deeper one?

Stripes curiously peers around the edge of the wall giving into the nagging in her mind, "Crap!" she suddenly cries in shock as a tentacle circles around her waist in a friendly hug, "Stripes it's ok!" Brittany rushes forward gently tugging the tentacle away, she pats it lightly.

"Stitch is nice, aren't you?" Stripes gapes at the auburn furred Chipette who turned to address a Medic Beastling resting on the kitchen floor his mouth filled with Goldfish crackers, "You're back!" Brittany turns startled as a swarm of bodies practically consumes her, Stitch watches on debating on weather they were threats or not.

Brittany wiggles free hugging her sisters a moment longer, "I'm so sorry guys! Some idiots kidnapped me," the Chipette mumbles looking up at Jeanette then looking down at Eleanor both hugging her sides.

"Was Machine with you?" Cal asks trying not to sound to eager, but the black furred munk did grow on him in the time he was part of his team, "Yeah," Brittany's electric blue eyes drop nervously.

"Where is he?" Cal looks up searching the kitchen, he didn't have to look long, wide golden eyes meet his and a cautious grin spreads across the rodent's face, "Hey Cal," he greets drawing everyone's attention to him.

"ALVIN!" no one moves to hug him, to embrace the supposed to be dead rodent, afraid that'd he slip through their fingers, Brittany notices this and jumps back up onto the counter, she reaches out and touches his arm.

"He's real, he's alive," she says softly, Alvin swallows waiting for their reactions, "Alvin!" Theodore jumps up onto the kitchen counter tears following freely as Alvin catches him burying his face into his baby brother's dirty blonde fur his arms hugging his plump form against his own.

Simon joins in quietly; Alvin hugs his bespectacled brother close the three 'brothers' relish in the warmth of each other's familiar fur, silent tears coating their cheeks at the thought that someone they thought long gone has returned.

Dave steps forward next, Simon and Theodore allow their guardian to pick up their 'brother', "I swear I thought you were gone for good," the man whispers hugging the chipmunk against his shoulder, Alvin snuggles up against the man's chin smiling as he closes his eyes and softly purrs.

"I'm sorry," he mutters paws knotting into the fabric of Dave's shirt, " I was here, I was Machine and I thought that if I came back I'd end up hurting you, that I'd put you in danger again," the chipmunk whispers hoarsely at the thought of watching his family get slaughtered in front of him.

Dave pulls the chipmunk back eyes curious and red with tears, "You were Machine?" he echoes, Alvin nods and rolls up his sleeve exposing his metal arm, "Beast's poison lingered in my arm and leg while I was recovering, leaving them immobile so I had some help and ended up with these, but it has side effects, Cal and Vixen know about them, but they had no idea I was Alvin," he explains peering over Dave's shoulder to stare at the two worriedly.

Vixen stubbornly wipes a stray tear away, "I could really care less, you're safe, that's what matters most at the moment," she grumbles, Cal laughs, "You played us like harp, you should really consider acting," the teen chuckles smiling heartedly at the munk.

Dave sets Alvin onto the floor allowing everyone else to come and inspect him, hugging and crying in joy as they crowd around him, Dave notices Stitch peeking around the edge of island his large brown eyes curious and timid, Brittany notices this, "He's a good guy, he helped us," she defends him immediately as Dave leans down holding out a hand to the Beastling.

"Hi boy," he greets soothingly, Stitch trots forward happily and nuzzles his head into Dave's palm purring and clicking contently at the warm gesture, "What's his name?" Max asks stroking his side.

"Stitch," Brittany answers proudly, "I like Tubs or Flubby better," Alvin says sincerely making the Chipette turn and stick her tongue out at him, Alvin simply makes a kissy face back while winking making her blush furiously and turn her head away.

"Oh and we attempted to make breakfast," Alvin announces, "We'll help!" Eleanor chirps, the others cheer in response and begin to get to work fixing up a new batter and getting all the ingredients for a 5-star breakfast ready.

"Alvin?" Brittany squeezes past Nathan who curiously side glances at the two, "What did you mean about side effects?" she whispers worriedly.

Alvin stares down at the eggs in the bowl for a moment, "I have episodes, where I'll either have immense pain that can paralyze me sometimes, or I'll have horrible mood swings, basically I'm pretty screwed up at the moment," he explains holding out a raw egg to her.

Brittany slowly takes it, "You'll get over it?" she questions, Alvin cracks an egg and shrugs, "I don't know for sure," he answers noticing her sullen expression, he leans in quickly and kisses her lips softly, "Don't worry about me, I won't die, not again," he assures her, she smiles and brushes her nose against his, "Ok,"

Nathan grins at the couple before returning to kneading the flour, Max laughs softly beside him as Stripes pats the flour causing a white cloud to fly up into her face coating her fur in a dusty white.

For once in a long time, the house glows with real warmth, it's walls radiating a golden gleam.

To bad it won't last.

**Just a slow chapter, can't have action in every scene now can we? Then you'd get bored of it! Ok so there will defiantly be more AlvinxBrittany from now on, also I want to hear from you guys who you think would make a cute couple out of the OCs cause I'm curious.**

**So please leave a review and your thoughts on the OCs please! I'll even ask the owners if it's ok to start a relationship with another OC if you guys want.**

**Next chap will mostly be flashbacks so you guys can get in on the back stories of the past year.**

**_MM15_**


	10. Stories around the table

**Author's Note:**

**Yay flashback type chapter! X3**

**I want to thank _TheTimberWolf09 _and _OceanPacifica _real quick for helping with the flashback parts of this chapter, and also I want to announce three new OCs, the first belongs to me and is a human girl named _Ivy _and the next is a chipmunk named _Nash _belonging to _Chipmunkgirl234 _and the last is another chipmunk named _Zac_ who belongs to _Blackwolf00._ Also all the OCs in this story belongs to their rightful owners and I own Copper, Cream, and Ivy. I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes cause if I did this story would be a movie. :P **

**One more thing, thank you to everyone who's been helping me with ideas and who encourages me through reviews! Love you guys and gals! Flashbacks are in bold and italics.  
><strong>

**Read on!**

Dave looks up at his kids, everyone laughing and talking loudly as they all share a huge breakfast that takes up the entire table and even the counter, " Alvin?" the russet furred chipmunk turns from talking to Stripes and looks across the table to Dave.

"Yeah?" he questions taking a quick sip of orange juice, "What happened to you, while you were in the coffin?" the man asks, the table silences various eyes turn to gaze at the munk resting on the table between Stripes and Theodore, "I was out for most of the time my body had to practically shut down so I could heal, I was barely conscious when I was dug up," he says shrugging.

"Wait, dug up, by who?" Max asks voicing the question before the others, Alvin sighs and purses his lips before replying, "It's a long story,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The air smells strongly of wet dirt, the nightlife carries on with their nightly schedules as a bright white clothed human like figure walks casually into the graveyard a shovel resting on it's shoulder, it passes the graves heading for a more recent one.<strong>_

_**The figure stops in front of the headstone red eyes gleaming from an almost snake like face, a pair of dark sunglasses resting on a shaggy head of white fur, a dark cloak similar to what kids wear on Halloween to mimic the Grim Reaper clothes the tall lanky creature, dog like ears adorn its head perked upward to catch any sound of danger, hanging down from the back of his head is a 'head tail', it hangs down along his back covered in thick white fur.**_

_**The Beastling eyes the grave a moment before heaving the shovel off his shoulder with ease and burying the entire metal head into the earth, sighing he begins to dig at an inhuman pace carefully placing the dirt beside the reseeding mound, the strong scent of dirt drifts into his nose just as the shovel clinks against something hard.**_

_**He dumps the shovel aside then jumps right down into the hole, before landing on the chipmunk sized coffin however he digs his hind paws into the sides of the hole slowing him easily to a stop, his coat whipping wildly around him as he reaches downward opening it up he stares down at the rodent laying peacefully in a bed of shriveled flowers, he reaches down and grabs the chipmunk from his coffin before bending his dog like hind legs and springing up out of the grave landing squarely on his paws.**_

_**Peering around he starts off limp chipmunk in hand, suddenly he feels him move, "HEY!" he looks down freezing just outside of a dark sleek car, narrowed golden eyes stare up at him, the chipmunk sneers sharp teeth up at him warning the Beastling to release him.**_

"_**Hello," he replies coolly in an odd Irish accent, "Let me go you Shaggy dog!" Alvin screams struggling to worm his way out of the Reaper's hand, "No," he denies opening the car he slides into the drivers seat before placing Alvin in a cage resting in the passenger seat. **_

_**Alvin scrambles onto his hind legs only to topple over landing hard on his left side when his left leg refuses to work, "Crap!" he seethes struggling to stand again, his left leg just hangs there along with his left arm, both refuse to respond to the chipmunk's mind.**_

_**Alvin leans against the side of the cage his right paw gripping a cage bar to keep him standing, the Reaper peers over at the rodent curiously, "What's wrong with you?" he questions plainly.**_

"_**I don't know," the rodent grunts releasing the bar he hops in place a moment before crashing to the cage floor landing squarely on his rump, Alvin stares wide eyed at his left arm hanging at his side, he cautiously pinches his skin expecting it to just be a sleep, instead he feels nothing from his arm.**_

_**The Beastling watches as the munk's mouth opens and closes like a fish on dry land, trying to process how his limbs suddenly refused to work, "Beast, his paralyzing poison must be stuck in my arm and leg," he sighs hanging his head he rubs his right paw into his eyes in disbelief.**_

"_**Where are you taking me?" the Reaper blinks stunned a moment, "Back to my leaders, they need your DNA," he explains, "Then you'll kill me afterwards? I won't be able to see my family," the creature stares with curious red eyes, "You don't sound very heartless," he states simply causing the chipmunk to look up frowning in confusion.**_

"_**Is that what they told you? I can be, I can put up a strong front when I want to that most people can't muster even through wars and losing family members, I was born to be heartless, the heart they put into was meant to keep me from normal emotions, but it's not the heart that controls our actions and feelings, it's our souls that make us human that separate us from monsters like your kind. I feel and I love, I cry, and grieve but I hide those feelings, because if I don't then they'll be used against me, the people I love will be killed to weaken me," the Reaper drinks in the chipmunk's words in shocked silence, he leans over suddenly and opens the cage, he picks up the defenseless rodent who simply stays limp.**_

_**The Reaper shoves the metal cage to the floor and places Alvin in the passenger seat, he reaches over and buckles the rodent securely into the seat, Alvin peers up at him in shock as he too buckles up and reeves up the engine, "Why?" he squeaks in surprise.**_

"_**I can't go through with this, it's obvious that you have people who need and love you just as much as you need and love them, I can't take you away from that, I'll help you regain your limbs, but I'm afraid they won't be flesh and bone," he pulls the car out into the road heading opposite the shoe factory, "Huh guess you're not as bad as you look, what's your name?" Alvin questions watching the creature with nothing but curious yet guarded golden orbs.**_

"_**My kind is known as Reaper, we're part of a species called Beastlings, but I call myself Blade," he explains, "Nice name, what can you tell me about Beastlings?" the Reaper grins showing jagged human teeth shaped to a fine point like a dog's, "I'll tell you everything if you like,"**_

* * *

><p>"So this Blade guy, he made you your metal limbs?" Vixen asks, Alvin freezes in chewing on a piece of bacon, "Yeah, turns out the guy is pretty handy when it comes to mechanical things," the munk states slowing the bite.<p>

"Did it hurt?" Eleanor asks, Alvin nods, "Heck yes, worst pain I've ever felt, of course I was knocked out cold when he took my arm and leg, but I had to be awake for the replacement surgery, turns out my nerves wouldn't work right if I was knocked out, so I had to be awake,"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You're doing great," Blade tries to assure the screaming rodent as he takes a blow torch to the metal port, fusing it into the chipmunk's healed stump, "It HURTS!" Alvin screams around the cloth in his mouth.<strong>_

_**Sweat glistens on the munk's russet fur, his eyes are hidden underneath another cloth since he hates fire, Blade nods, "I know, it'll be over with in time, just hang in there ok?" he questions shocked by the almost fatherly tone to his voice.**_

"_**C-can I tell you something?" Alvin chokes out right paw clenched around a metal pipe bending it easily, "If it'll help," Blade answers moving onto the nerves next while trying to stop the bleeding from ruining the carpeted floor.**_

"_**When I was younger, I thought that the tests were the worst things that could ever happen to someone, but now I think this is far worse," a struggled chuckle works its way up his aching throat, "I miss them," Blade hesitates red eyes shielded behind a wielding mask and his sunglasses, dart to the rodent's face, tears trickle down his cheeks.**_

"_**Your family," the Beastling guesses, "I swear I heard them crying, I told them not to, I swear I did, I didn't want them to miss someone like me, someone who's killed before without a second thought. I think I cried too, I remember, she sang to me, at the funeral, she sang to me about heaven, I don't belong there I don't," he's sobbing now his voice wavering and choking up with tears, "Then my baby brother, h-he wanted to give me his favorite bear, the one his mother gave to him when he was a pup, but he couldn't find it before the funeral, he was crying and apologizing saying he' d find it and bring it back, why did everyone miss me so much?" **_

_**Blade swallows nervously before answering, "They love you, I thought you figured that out a long time ago, you made it seem like that," he replies, "I'm sorry,"**_

* * *

><p>"You heard us?" Alvin nods, "I heard a lot of stuff, I just didn't process it until I finally woke up, I'm sorry for worrying you guys, I really am, I never meant for any of that to happen," he sighs.<p>

"Why did you disguise yourself?" Nathan questions, "I didn't want the Beastlings to find out I was actually alive and send more after me, I wanted to come see you guys, to make sure you were all ok, but then we ran into Brittany being attacked, I didn't mean to make contact but I couldn't let her get hurt," he explains making the auburn Chipette blush, "I would've been fine," she mumbles but no one seems to agree.

"What about you two?" Simon looks to Cal and Vixen, "Us?" Cal echoes frowning in confusion.

"How do you two fit into all this?" Jeanette clarifies, "Well we were assassins once but we escaped and we were out trying to find shelter,"

"Great," Vixen squints against the rain trying to take shelter under her human companion, "It's not that bad," Cal argues just as thunder crashes loudly overhead shaking the earth underneath them.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Yeah right," Vixen grunts spotting an old decaying barn a few feet ahead through the downpour, "Let's go there," the Chipette takes off on all fours, "Hey wait for me!" Cal races after her pushing his human body to match the 20 mile or so power of the rodent.<strong>_

_**Vixen scurries into the dry safety of the barn, she shakes out her black and purple fur pushing her glasses up onto her head when suddenly a shadow leaps out at her shoving her to the dusty hay littered floor, "Get off!" she cries paws latching onto her swords she sweeps them upward making contact with one of her attackers limbs.**_

_**However the shadow keeps her pinned, sharp claws digging into her back, "Hey!" Cal's foot collides with the figure sending it flying; it does a flip in the air twisting its body in a perfect corkscrew before landing squarely on its hind legs.**_

"_**Come here buddy and face me!" Vixen fumes jumping to her hind paws flashing her teeth and bringing her swords up in front of her, the figure steps forward green eyes glowing against his dark fur.**_

"_**Sorry," he apologizes in a British accent raising his left arm to deflect any harm that might come from the two new comers, Cal and Vixen stare at his metal arm peeking out from a long tear in the sleeve of his shirt, "Who are you?" Cal asks curiously staring at the chipmunk.**_

"_**Machine,"**_

* * *

><p>"We didn't know he was actually Alvin, he never told us," Cal says shrugging, Alvin chuckles nervously, "Had to keep up a front so I wouldn't be found out," he explains, "I understand," the human teen nods smiling warmly at the rodent.<p>

"Where's Blade?" Dave questions, "I don't really know, I've never been able to actually find out where he kept me after everything, but I know he's on our side," Alvin says firmly, "I wanted to thank him," the grown man explains with a tired sigh as he gazes around the table at the now empty plates.

"We'll do the dishes!" the man jumps startled a flurry of fuzzy bodies work around him to collect the cluttered table, in less than a few minutes they all disappear leaving behind a bare table, Cal looks up startled, "Wait for me!" he cries scrabbling out of the booth he sprints over to the sink where the rodents were already working away reminding Dave of the animals in Snow White, they had a little system going.

Eleanor, Stripes, Jeanette and Cream worked on scrubbing the plates clean they then pass the spotless plates to Copper and Max who quickly dry them with towels before sending them to Alvin, Simon, and Brittany who place them into piles where they are then handed on up to Nathan by Theodore and Vixen, the plates are then put into their rightful places by the bat and Cal.

Dave smiles at the scene and stands up picking up his newspaper he walks over to everyone and helps with scrubbing the silverware down, all the scraps go to Stitch who happily devours everything laid on the floor before him, he even licks a few plates completely clean but no one knows what the Beastling has eaten before so they scrub them down with water and soap before sending them down the line.

* * *

><p>Dave works on a few papers signing up Cal and Vixen for West Eastman High school which everyone will be returning to tomorrow, Cal sits with the other human both making up a story behind the teens family.<p>

The rodents are scattered about the house, Simon, and Jeanette are working down in the lab, Vixen, Max, Stripes, and Eleanor are picking out outfits for school the next day while chattering about who knows what, Theodore, Nathan, and Copper play guitar hero in the living room so far Nathan seems to be winning while Copper struggles, Theodore tries to help his fellow chipmunk by shouting out the colors, Cream watches the whole scene smiling at her boyfriend struggling with the game.

Alvin is currently taking a shower while Brittany practices dance moves in Dave's music studio, she's been thinking about joining the cheerleading or dance team this year.

The auburn furred Chipette moves her body to the beat of _Shake Your Groove Thing, _she sings along unaware of her audience until the song ends, "Where'd you learn to dance like that?" she nearly screams but she manages to cut it off to a startled squeak as she whirls around electric blue eyes wide in shock.

Alvin fights back laughter, biting his bottom lip to keep them at bay, Brittany's cheeks flush a bright red under her fur as her paws clench into fist, "Jerk!" she yelps as the munk pushes off the doorframe and walks across the smooth black dance floor, Dave had it built like that knowing that his kids would most likely dance to whatever they sang, it seemed like natural thing to them.

"Not my fault you have the music up so high," he states just as the next song begins, he raises an eyebrow at it curiously, "What CD are you listening to?" he asks curiously listening to the new song he's never heard before, of course he's been seven feet under the ground for almost an entire year.

"Dave let me burn my own one," Brittany explains still pretty ticked off that the chipmunk snuck up on her like that and then watched her dance, Alvin's ear twitches to the piano in the song, "Who sings this?" he questions gesturing to the stereo.

"Adele," Brittany answers automatically, "It's called _Set Fire To the Rain_," she explains, Alvin nods, " I like it," he chirps suddenly closing the space between them, his metal paw finds her hip while his real one finds her left one.

Brittany blinks stunned as the male rodent suddenly pulls her into a simple dance, he leads her across the black floor their paws easily gliding over the surface, Alvin suddenly twirls her causing her skirt to flare out resembling a pink flower.

He brings her back before sending her into an elegant dip, Brittany blinks stunned as he pulls her back up this time his arms around her waist as the music dies down and stops.

He grins at her stunned expression, but the smiles fades and a hiss of pain slips past his lips, his arms drop from her waist, Brittany stumbles back as he hits the floor clutching his arm, "Alvin!" she cries startled she drops to her knees rolling him onto his back, she remembers what Cal said earlier, "CAL!" the Chipette screams as Alvin's eyes squeeze shut and blood trickles from his nose, the teen races into the room and slides to his knees his slips the arm of Alvin's hoody up and sticks the needle into the rodent's arm.

Immediately his whole body goes limp and he gasps in a lungful of air, his entire form trembling, "What happened?" Dave rushes in, everyone else is unaware of the situation at the moment, "He was having an episode, he pushes his body too far and then it breaks down trying to regain strength back from his fake limbs which use a lot of it, he's too stubborn to listen though, he even works himself to the point where he's arm will start bleeding and his leg will give out," the teen explains wiping sweat off his brow as he places the needle back in his pocket.

Alvin groans and raises his arm up to wipe the blood off his face, he cracks open his golden eyes and glares at Cal, "I can hear you," he grunts sitting up, Brittany moves forward to help fighting the frightened tears back, Alvin notices his counterpart's concerned expression.

"It won't kill me, I'd just be in a lot of pain, the episodes usually only last a couple minutes," he assures her caressing her cheek with his fake paw, " Sorry," she sighs relieved he's ok.

"You should go rest Alvin, that medicine makes you drowsy remember?" Cal questions like a protective older brother, Alvin huffs in annoyance but allows Dave to come over and pick him up heading for his bedroom shared with his brothers and the Chipettes.

Cal glances over at Brittany, "Hey," he ruffles her head of fur making her grin softly, "Here, just in case I'm not around," he holds out a clear bottle filled with clear liquid and a syringe, Brittany nods and takes them, "Thank you, for helping him," the teen grins in response, "No problem, he's beginning to grow on me,"

"He does that," the Chipette laughs softly.

**There were a lot of skips in this chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R please!  
><strong>

_**MM15**_


	11. Partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

**Yup I'm here again, with a new chapter! Ok so anyways I don't have much to say at the moment except I don't own any of the OCs, the 'Munks or 'Ettes only Copper, Cream, and Ivy. Read on!**

Students crowd the sidewalks and storm up the front steps of West Eastman High School as if the large building was drawing them in, Cal shifts slightly in place as students both older and younger than him walk past some even bump into his shoulder, sending half hearted glares back at him. "Um they're not going to kill me are they?" he questions looking down at the rodents by his feet, Alvin catches the teen's gaze, "No those guys are harmless, it's Ryan and his followers you have to worry about, that is if you draw too much of the ladies away from them which I have a feeling is going to happen the minute we walk into homeroom since none of us have been here in at least a year," the rodent sighs throwing a disgusted look at the building. "Let's get it over with then," Vixen grumbles heading up the stairs, Cal jogs after her slipping both straps of his new black backpack onto his shoulders, the others heave a heavy sigh before running after them. "You don't even know where homeroom is!" Simon reminds the two as they finally manage to catch up with them in the front halls, "Ugh it's even worse in here," Vixen seethes dodging a girl's heel, "Trust me Cal, its better being a human than a chipmunk right now," Max assures the teen keeping a paw on Stripes arm so the younger Chipette doesn't end up getting trampled.

"Which way is class?" Cal questions almost stepping on Nathan who growls lowly under his breath, "This way," every turns to see Alvin leaning against some lockers pointing over his shoulder around a corner.

"Ok remind me to ask him what powers he has," Cal, says shaking his head in disbelief as the remaining party of 10 rushes after the red clad chipmunk, they all manage to stumble into their homeroom just seconds before the warning bell.

looks up from her roll, her brown eyes widen in surprise at the sight, three other Chipettes along with a bat and a teenage boy accompany the Chipmunks along with the Chipettes. Of course she's briefly met Nathan, Max, and Stripes a few months ago but the other Chipette and the boy are new.

"Hi!" Theodore greets as happy as ever scampering into the suddenly silent room and jumping up onto his teacher's desk, "You're back," breathes in shock as dozens of girls squeal in glee but remain seated, they were warned the first time and they weren't about to try it again.

"Ok it seems we have some old and new students joining up today, everyone welcome back the Chipmunks and Chipettes along with Nathan, Max, and Stripes. Who are your friends?" before either Cal or Vixen can answer Alvin speaks up.

"This is the Chipette's cousin Vixen and Dave's nephew Cal, they're staying with us for awhile until their parents return from overseas," he explains, "Oh well welcome to West Eastman High, please pick any empty seat," everyone settles into seats closet to each other just as the door bursts open.

The girl blushes as everyone's eyes lock on her, she brushes back dirty blonde hair and holds out a pink piece of paper, "I'm sorry , my dad's car broke down," she explains as the older woman takes the paper and glances it over, "It's fine Ivy, where are your brothers?" just then two furry bodies rush in both panting heavily.

"Why did you leave your bag in the car?" the peach furred one gripes dark brown eyes narrowed at a darker peach furred munk, he straightens up from his slouched position to fix his double with lighter toned brown eyes, "Well sooorry daddy," the other munk replies sarcastically.

Ivy laughs nervously and leans down dark green eyes begging as she whispers hushed words to the two rodents and urges them onward with her hands, " I promise it won't happen again," Ivy smiles softly, nods and heads for the board as the three students take their seats beside the Seville gang.

Ivy sits just in front of Cal exhaling loudly, she seems to notice the new teen and peers over her shoulder, "I'm Ivy," she says holding out a pale hand, "Cal," he smiles boldly shaking her hand in return, his dwarfing her's.

As he releases her hand and she turns to listen to the teacher Cal hears kissing noises and turns to see Alvin and Nathan making the sounds laughing, "Shut up," Cal grumbles warningly.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the Seville gang shared a class with another the entire morning so no one was left to fend for themselves.<p>

By lunch everyone has gotten back into the swing of things and even claimed a good spot by the windows as theirs, "Ugh I really hate math," Alvin rests on the table staring up at the ceiling his head resting against two math books.

Simon snorts, "Math is most likely the easiest compared to your other classes," he retorts ignoring the golden eyed glare shot his way, "I agree, math is pretty fun," Cal speaks up before taking a decent bite out of a hamburger, Nathan makes a face at this but returns back to his fruit salad.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" everyone turns to see Ivy and her 'brothers' patiently waiting for an answer, "I don't see why not," Max shrugs earning nods in approval, everyone scoots over giving the new comers room to set down their trays.

"Hi I'm Nash," the light eyed munk introduces himself smiling warmly at Stripes who smiles back, "Oh you got strawberry milk," the Chipette gasps, "Yeah," Nash sits down eyeing her chocolate milk, "I thought they ran out, that jerk jock," Stripes grumbles annoyed.

"Wanna trade? I prefer chocolate," Nash says holding up his carton, "Really? Thank you!" the two trade unaware of the other's grinning at them, "I'm Zac," the dark eyed chipmunk says settling down beside Vixen, " Nice to meet you," Vixen eyes him closely but he doesn't make a move to hurt her so she relaxes, Ivy finds a spot between Jeanette and Cal, the two humans immediately begin a conversation on their furry siblings laughing and sharing funny stories clicking automatically.

Alvin's ears twitch and he opens his eyes, which he had closed shortly after the two new munks introduced themselves, "Where's Brittany?" silence washes over the table as eyes peer around the table.

"Crap," Alvin lunges to his hind paws lunching off the table he disappears between the feet of other teens, "Alvin wait for us!" Eleanor calls worriedly.

Brittany scrubs at her cheek, trying in vain to get the pen smudges off her fur, so this is what she gets for falling a sleep in Biology? She grumbles darkly under her breath just as a few chattering cheerleaders walk in gathering around a mirror a few sinks down.

"Can you believe it? Ryan said he's planning on jumping the new guy and the Chipmunks, do you think we should warn them?" a strawberry blonde questions brushing her bangs back into place and fluffing her skirt, "I don't know, I mean Cal, I think that's his name, is pretty cute the Chipmunks are defiantly hot though, oh wait," Brittany twitches when the girls appear in the mirror.

"You hang with the munks, want to warn them?" the Chipette sighs both annoyed and relieved that she got the pen off and that this girls were gossiping about her friends behind their backs, "How did you even find that out?" she questions turning to face the teen girls.

"Ryan told us, so where are they? We'll help warn them," the blonde says, Brittany opens her moth to answer just as the bathroom door is blown inward pieces of wood sent flying by the explosion.

The girls scream as they go tumbling to the floor from the impact, Brittany falls back into the sink stunned, "Where is he?" the girls scream as the massive creature slips into the bathroom his glowing eyes training on them sharp teeth flashing dangerously at them.

"W-who?" a brunette stammers as the creature completely enters the bathroom his entire lower half of his body consisting of the body of an anaconda, his head is like a wolf's, muscles in his arms twitch with pent up energy.

"Ultimate," Brittany blinks open her eyes and gasps at the pain throbbing strongly at the back of her skull, Fenrir grins his lips stretching back over his teeth as he slithers over to the sink and plucks Brittany out by her tail.

The girls flee screaming at the top of their lungs, "Where is he?" Brittany keeps a paw on her skirt keeping it in place while the other rests on the back of her head, "Like I'd tell you," she hisses electric blue eyes narrowing. Fenrir growls before throwing her full first straight at the brick wall, the impact and force of the Chipette's body sends her flying straight through it creating a huge hole, her body then slams into a few lockers, she cries out in pain as bones snap in her chest.

Fenrir grins and walks through the hole as her body hits the floor unmoving, students and teachers watch on screaming and talking loudly as the leader of the monsters leans down to pick up the rodent's body, "HEY!" a large dog like creature slams straight into Fenrir's side causing the monster to stumble away.

Golden eyes meet his, "Let her go!" he yells flashing dozens upon dozens of sharp teeth ears falling back as his lips curl, Fenrir simply grins before slamming Brittany down against the floor cracking the marble as he grinds her body into the rock.

"Or what?" he sneers looking away from his toy in time to see the metal fist, it slams straight into his wolf like muzzle cracking it easily and sending him staggering back blood leaking from his wound, Alvin swoops in gently picking up Brittany's abused body fighting back frightened tears.

Fenrir wipes his blood onto his forearm grinning wickedly at his components torn expression, "Fond of her aren't we?" he sneers, "Yo ugly!" Fenrir whips around narrowly avoiding the sharp claws of Nathan as the bat swoops down trying to catch the monster's glowing cold eyes.

Cal struggles to get through the crowd to help but teachers are beginning to herd everyone back keeping him away from the battle, Vixen however manages to slip past them unsheathing her swords, Max and Stripes fall into step beside her Max clenching her paws into fists as Stripes rainbow colored eyes pulse with light.

Alvin turns spotting standing beside the school nurse, he races over causing the sea of humans to back away, "Please help her," he begs golden eyes brimming, the nurse nods and holds out her hands, Alvin carefully places his counterpart's body into the woman's hands his tongue carefully licking her cold emotionless face before whipping back around to see Fenrir ducking down avoiding blows from Nathan above while struggling to keep up with the Chipettes below.

Alvin growls before sprinting forward, the air ripples around him compressing and building around his body until it actually forms into solid spike shaped weapons, the spikes fly forward faster than a bullet and sink deep into Fenrir's exposed tail, he screeches and whips around his arms flying up to stop Alvin's fists.

The two monsters struggle against the other, both towering at least ten feet up, their heads just barely brushing the ceiling, "You've changed, you've become stronger," Fenrir studies, veins slither across his arms stretching and bugling against the muscles there.

"You don't even know," the mutated rodent seethes, his arm muscles twitch sending Fenrir crashing to floor, Alvin lunges on top of his weakened foe jaws snapping wildly just above his throat, Fenrir struggles to keep the enraged beast at bay using both his arms to hold him back.

Out of nowhere a gecko cobra like creature detaches from the ceiling landing squarely on Alvin's wolf shaped muzzle, it screeches mimicking a screaming teen girl as it slashes and claws at Alvin's face.

He rears back ripping the creature off his face he snaps it's neck in his paw and tosses it side as Fenrir's tail wraps securely around his neck, Alvin gags his paws flying up to claw at the thick anaconda skin, Fenrir grins watching as the morphed rodent's nose flares struggles for air.

"Once you're dead, I'm using your corpse to bring back out father," he snickers cruelly, Nathan and the others try to go to the aid of their fellow rodent but more the gecko monsters appear out of nowhere occupying them.

Dark spots dance across Alvin's vision as his lungs struggle; he can't die not like this.

A auburn furred body arches upward ramming two huge spikes up into Fenrir's armored chest breaking the hard covering easily, Fenrir's tail releases it's prey to keep him up, he shoves the new enemy away growling.

A slick jungle cat blocks Alvin's body from view, her auburn fur is decorated in dark spots, two huge spikes covered in a thin layer of fur branch off her shoulder blades, two butterfly wings made up of feathers protrude from between her shoulder blades, her tail is long and covered in a thick armor wolf like ears are trained directly on him her electric blue eyes narrow and her lips curl exposing sharp teeth.

"Impossible," Fenrir breathes for the first time feeling fear gnawing at his brain, the creature stalks forward lean muscles carrying her lethal body closer, this plan failed, but there's always next time, he whistles drawing the Infiltrations attentions, the gecko creatures latch onto his body and he disappears from sight.

Her electric blue eyes dart around at the teens and teachers watching wide eyed and pale faced at the scene, she hisses loudly her auburn fur rising threateningly, they get the message and scurry off taking shelter in the classrooms.

Alvin coughs loudly golden eyes flutter open, "You ok?" he looks up into her eyes and blinks stunned, "Yeah, I'll be fine, what happened to you?" he sits up towering over her by a good foot.

She shrugs, "I don't know, care to explain," she snaps, Alvin raises an eyebrow smiling, she's obviously better.

"Alvin! Brittany!" their siblings rush forward taking in their monster like appearances, "Oh," Alvin changes back as does Brittany, they are both immediately tackled by their siblings along with the others, they stand in the hallway in a huge group hug.

"So, does this mean school is canceled?" Cal questions curiously just as police sirens fill the air, "I hope," Alvin groans.

* * *

><p>Brittany stares intently at her reflection sticking her tongue out and flashing her teeth, nope everything looks the same, "What are you doing?" she turns away from the small piece of mirror to fix her counterpart with a concerned face.<p>

" Do I look fine to you?" she asks turning in a slow circle, Alvin's golden eyes rake her form, "Fine as in same or hot?" he questions curiously.

"I'm serious, I have no idea what happened to me at school today and I'm scared," she states turning back to study her body in the mirror, Alvin crosses the room and wraps his arms around her waist leaning his chin on top of her head.

"Must be the Link, I failed to break it before the battle and it seems it's grown quiet stronger over the past year, and now that we're actually together and my life was put in danger it seems you've created your own form," Alvin says staring at both of them.

"How?" she asks tilting her head back to look up at him, "Our Link allows us to have similar strengths, remember when you attacked that Shadow? You've never had training before, but I have,"

"So what you're saying is that I can do practically everything you can?" Brittany smiles, Alvin chuckles and shakes his head, "Not everything, your body seems to have taken some of my abilities and shaped them to fit you," he states.

"Oh, so what I'm your partner now?" he grins, "Hmm guess so,"

**Not one of my best chapters :( oh well just leave a review if you liked it please!**

**_MM15_**


	12. Old friend

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome back people (or aliens), I've realized that the last few chapters haven't been all that interesting sorry! But any who I've decided that music has a huge impact on the emotion and excitement of reading and was curious to see what songs you guys think fit this story, like if this was a movie what songs do you think would be playing in the backgrounds? I'd love to hear your thoughts in reviews or by PM and in the next chapter I'll post your thoughts up here in the authors note so others can play the songs as they read! So please send in your thoughts, all will be posted.**

**I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, any OCs that appear in this story, however I do own Copper, Cream, and Ivy.**

**Warning brief to mild language! **

**Read on! **

"Dave is so paranoid," Alvin grunts itching at the skin covering on his left leg, "He has every right to be, you nearly got killed yesterday and exposed to the media," Simon sighs shaking his head as he holds his brother's helmet, "Yeah well he can just relax Si, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, and why did he have to go and find a guard any way?" Simon huffs.

"You can't protect all of us at the same time, I know Max, Stripes, and Nathan can supply some protection along with Cal and Vixen, and I guess Brittany too but she's just running off instincts at the moment, my point is, is that we can't all protect each other, we need at least another person to help, he'll have training, a gun, taser and back up," Alvin takes his helmet from his younger brother's dark furred paws and slips it onto his head, strapping it securely in place.

"Yeah I guess, by the way aren't you supposed to be in English?" the russet rodent raises an eyebrow questioningly, Simon smirks, "I already finished our assigned book, and so has Jeanette, she's with Eleanor in Home Economics, she wants to get better at cooking, and I have a report in Science based on the body and how it reacts to it's different environments," the bespectacled munk explains straightening his glasses as he follows the now taller chipmunk out to the football field.

"So you've decided to do your project on me?" Alvin questions as the coach blows his whistle signaling that practice has begun, "Yes, you're the only one I know that's taking part in any form of exercise at the moment and football has a lot of ways for the body to move," Simon answers but Alvin isn't listening, he scurries off quickly taking his place on the field.

Sighing Simon goes over to the bench and sits down laying a small clipboard in his lap he begins to take notes.

* * *

><p>The man stares out at the High School an annoyed expression on his face, how come he gets chosen to protect some rodents and a kid from horrible deadly monsters? Inhaling a quick puff from his cigarette he glances at the clock on his dashboard, oh well it pays well enough, he thinks to himself as he flicks the cigarette out the window.<p>

He leans over the middle of the car to retrieve his gun and taser sitting in the floor under the passenger seat, grunting in effort as his gut presses painfully into the gearshift.

Outside something moves towards the car, quick and silent the figure crushes the still burning cigarette under it's foot barely registering the soft sting, it's hand closes fast around the driver side door's handle swinging it open with the flick of a wrist.

The man whirls around unable to retrieve his weapons he comes face to face with bright red eyes shielded behind dark sunglasses, he screams in terror as the sight of the creature and scrambles to grab his pepper spray in his coat pocket, the white furred creature however isn't in the mood to be slowed down by such a harmless weapon.

His hand carefully slams into the man's neck knocking him out cold, pushing the now limp body into the passenger seat he slips into the driver's seat and turns in the seat to take the man's uniform and weapons.

* * *

><p>Brittany's paw flies over her paper causing the tip of her pen to leave behind a slick black line across the smooth white surface, she barely registers the teacher lecturing about, plants, maybe? She hasn't been paying attention; her eyes drop from the clock to study her random drawings.<p>

Her breath catches; various rough pictures of Beastlings mainly take up her human sized notebook paper, those are weird but seem to make sense considering her situation, but the pictures that freak her out most are the one's of Alvin, not plain cute one's that most girl's draw of their crushes but scary terrifying one's, one's that belong in a horror movie or freaky novel.

And what really shocks her is that they're actually all good, she's always been ok at drawing but it seems she's improved to a rookie sketch artist, she stares down at the black and white drawings admiring the little details of the creatures on her page.

"Brittany," her head jerks up eyes widening startled, "Y-yes?" she questions trying to remain calm under the older man's sharp blue eyed glare, " Care to explain what we've been discussing?" he asks a smug tone in his rough old voice, they both know she's been out of it.

"Um, uh," she stammers hearing quiet snickers coming from her classmates, suddenly her brain seems to floor into overdrive sending words and images of various poisonous plants and fungi to her lips, the snickers quiet and her teacher seems to slump in defeat and shock as she lists off the list he had babbled on and on about when he walked through the door.

Finally Brittany snaps her lips shut glad she has fur to cover up her embarrassed flushed cheeks, "Thank you, now everyone be prepared to go out in the field tomorrow, and wear the right shoes, I don't want any injuries occurring while I'm responsible for you," the man says blankly just as the bell rings practically drowning out his voice.

Everyone lurches to their feet and scrambles out of the class as if, if they didn't get out fast enough they might be stuck here forever, the stunned Chipette quickly gathers up her stuff folding her doodles up neatly she zips it up into her over the shoulder pink bag and slips out, "Man are we getting another lecture?" she turns slightly startled as her counterpart pushes off the wall to fall into step beside her his red back pack hanging from one shoulder.

"Yeah over some plants," Brittany answers noticing the small quirk at the corner of his lips, "You already know don't you?" she questions narrowing her eyes accusingly.

"That most mushrooms maybe edible but there are a few that can kill quite quickly? Yeah heard everything," he smirks wiggling his eyebrows, "You gave me the answers!" Brittany cries startled, "Me? No, that was all you, but I could've Simon's been helping me with the Link finding out what we can do with it and if anything is helpful, turns out we can send short messages and images to each other, that is if we're in close range," Alvin sidesteps causing Brittany to swerve as a kid nearly crushes him with his cowboy boot.

"Neat, you'll have to help me with that," Brittany says smiling at the thought of getting a chance to get some answers from her smarter-than-let-be-known counterpart, "Ok, it's a date," Alvin grins, Brittany frowns confused a moment, "Ok," she agrees somewhat stunned.

"Hey guys!" Cal jogs towards them slipping through the thinning students, "Have you seen our bodyguard?" the teen questions seeming a bit uneasy.

"No, why?" Alvin asks, "He's weird looking, I mean no offense to the guy but he just doesn't seem, you know, normal," Alvin raises an eyebrow, "Where is he?"

"I don't know, probably with one of the others," the teen answers running a hand quickly through his short brown hair, "I'll check him out, later," Alvin leans in quickly planting a small kiss on Brittany's check before vanishing like a ghost through the last bodies of their fellow students, Cal looks down at the Chipette confused.

"Are you two together?" he asks, "I don't know, we haven't really talked about it,"

"Oh,"

* * *

><p>Cal peers around the corner of the wall blue eyes narrowing, locking onto their target, Nathan leans around the wall too dark nose twitching trying to get a scent off their bodyguard.<p>

"He smells like a dog," Nathan grumbles annoyed at the scent coming off the man, "He might just have a pet dog, but still he's kind of creepy, especially his hair, its not every day you see a guy with all that white hair and he has the build of twenty year old," Cal whispers.

"I can hear you," they duck behind the wall cursing mentally, dang it they've been caught.

Feigning innocence the two boys inch back around the corner grinning sheepishly as the man dressed in black fixes them with a cool stares, Cal's eyes widen at the sight of the man's blood red gaze, he stumbles back caught off guard, Nathan senses the strange essence of the man and his fur ruffles sending an uncomfortable chill down his spine.

But before either could make a move to investigate the strange man the whole structure of the school shakes sending fuzzy flakes of plaster raining down, the supports groan as if something large were leaning against it as a support, the wall behind them splits apart cracking loudly and creaking, "Get down!" the security guard tackles the two teens to the floor just as the wall is yanked out pieces falling from the huge chunk of painted concrete.

The Beastling has to lean down setting the huge section of wall aside shaking it's massive head free of debris, it snorts loudly the air rushing out of it's lungs strong enough to shift the bundled group on the floor, the hat of the guard falls off as he shoots to his feet drawing his gun he aims it between the eyes of the animal's bull like head, two huge hooked horns protrude from the sides of its head, large bloodshot eyes train on the white haired man standing directly in front of Nathan and Cal who scramble to their feet to face the new threat.

"Hey what's-crap a Tank! Run!" Alvin screams eyes widening in horror at the huge monstrous beast, the thing is bigger than a elephant and covered in a thick protective brown hide, it's arms rippling with dozens of thick muscle, it's hands ending in huge versions of eagle talons.

"What?" Cal questions as Alvin tries to herd them away, "I'd have a tough time taking this guy down, seriously I suggest we make a break for it," the rodent says worriedly glancing at the guard, "Hey! You'll get killed!" Alvin yells stopping to warn him.

Before the man can reply however the Tank moves around at a rather quick pace for a creature it's size, long prehensile tail tipped with a club swings around landing a solid blow right to the man's face knocking his sunglasses off and sending the man tumbling to the floor.

He pushes himself up wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, red eyes flash to his sunglasses and his snake like face contorts to fury, "You freaking ass! Do you know how much those cost!" Alvin blinks stunned as he stares at the familiar Beastling.

"Blade?" he questions as the Reaper sprints forward ducking easily under the Tank's body, with fast snake like movements he manages to somehow flip upward onto the monster's back, two huge useless looking wings sprout from the Tank's back.

The creature rears up clawing wildly at the air like a frightened horse, trying to throw its unwanted rider, however Blade easily keeps his grip digging long sharp claws deep into the Tank's hide causing the monster discomfort.

In a blur of white and black Blade flips up into the air eyes narrowed as knives slip down his forearm landing perfectly in his hands as two long blades protrude from the head coat on the back of his head, he lands on the roof of the school balancing on the balls of his feet, as the Tank whips around slamming down a large hand onto the roof just inches from Blade.

The impact shakes the school to it's very core disrupting class, Blade darts forward blades extended he uses the other Beastlings arm as a bridge, he darts to the side swiping a long knife across the snout of the Tank drawing blood, the monster snaps it's teeth swiping with his other paw struggling to make contact with the smaller Beastling.

Blade ducks easily dodging the wild blows, he suddenly lunges forward whipping down under the Tank's jaws he plunges both the knives in his hands up through the Tank's skin lodging them deep within the skin, the ends of the knives' hilts slide open revealing bright red buttons smiling like a naughty child up to no good Blade hits the buttons quickly before withdrawing his hands, somersaulting through the air the blades protruding from his head coat whip across the Tank's eye, the monster screams and stumbles back clutching it's throbbing wound just as the hidden explosives go off.

The Tank screams as fire erupts from it's mouth, nostrils, and eyes, it's body expands until finally it bursts like a balloon sending blood and chunks of meat and muscle flying across the grass and the side of the school, Blade wipes a drop of blood off his cheek and turns around stepping back into the school he ignores the blood dripping from the walls and leans down retrieving his sunglasses, he sighs staring down a the missing lenses and bent frames.

"Gross!" Alvin cheers laughing like a deranged lunatic as he shakes blood off his face, " Man I didn't know there was explosives in your knives, nice touch," the munk laughs.

Blade leans down and high fives him smiling, "Thanks," he looks to Cal and Nathan who seem paler than usual, of course if any one else saw that they'd either be puking or they would've fainted.

"Ok let's get out of here before we get caught," Alvin suggests.

* * *

><p>Dave stares across the room at Blade sitting comfortably on his couch, "So you're the one that gave Alvin his new limbs?" he questions carefully tracing the rim of his glass, the Reaper nods rubbing Stitch's head.<p>

"Yeah that's me," he answers looking up, his piercing red eyes meeting Dave's full force, the man grins nervously in response just as Theodore, Eleanor, and Stripes race over jumping up onto the couch, "Is he going to live with us too?" Theodore questions excitedly, the Reaper raises a eyebrow and turns to Dave who seems torn.

Have another odd thing living with him and that takes the number of bodies in his house up to thirteen or tell him to get lost and risk being killed in his sleep, "If he wants," the man answers skeptically, "I'll think about it," Blade confirms sending an understanding look towards the man just as Alvin walks past humming to himself.

"Hey Alvin I need to check your limbs," the russet furred munk sneaks a peek towards Blade over his shoulder face blank, the Beastling seems to know that look and lurches to his feet.

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" the rodent screams at the top of his lungs taking off just seconds after Blade got up, Dave sighs and drops his head into his hand, now he wishes he would've gone to work today.

After almost an hour of Blade chasing Alvin through the entire house and even down the street the Beastling managed to finally catch him with the aid of his counterpart, " Is it gross?" Brittany trots along side Blade looking curiously up at the Beastling.

"No not unless it's infected which he would've been complaining about," he explains, Alvin mutters something under his breath drumming his fingers against Blade's hand, the Beastling sets up shop quickly in his room, turns out he managed to not only take the real guard's clothes but his car too where Blade stashed his suitcases.

Brittany curiously watches as Alvin obediently strips, of course it doesn't take long since he's wearing his hoody, the chipmunk lies onto his back stretching out his left arm Blade wheels over on a small black chair usually seen in a doctor's office.

He pulls a measuring tape from a large bag and stretches it first over Alvin's right arm starting at his shoulder and ending at the tips of his fingers, he then does the same to Alvin's left arm and frowns, "Ok this needs to be adjusted, you've grown a bit sense I fitted them to you so I'll need to fix that up so you won't be thrown off balance," he explains jotting down the measurements in a notebook.

"Just say when," Alvin sighs closing his eyes, Brittany frowns confused as Blade leans forward pressing his fingers against the port on Alvin's shoulder, "When," he says just a soft click fills the silence, Alvin's metal arm comes off right in his hands, the munk's entire body coils and his jaw tightens a single vein appearing on his neck.

"Good, hmm, when did it bleed?" Blade stares at the port where some blood had dripped from his flesh drying into the wires, "Um a few days ago I think, I kind of put too much strain on it," the chipmunk admits keeping his eyes closed as Blade shakes his head and lays his arm on a towel draped across the end of the single bed.

Blade quickly measures his legs and finds out that his leg needs to be adjusted too, he does the same as with Alvin's arm only he snaps on a flimsy plastic one in it's place, "They'll be done in about two hours," Blade says.

Alvin groans and sits up swinging his legs over the side of the table he jumps down and yelps wobbling throwing his only arm about to steady himself, "I hate it!" he whines stomping down on the plastic leg.

"Do that and I'll make it three hours," Blade smirks taking a portion of metal plating off Alvin's forearm to study the wire inside, "NO! I love it," Alvin lies quickly before hobbling away, Brittany races after him.

"You ok?" he turns frowning, "No," he answers bitterly looking down at his hind paws, "I'm grateful I get to have metal limbs but I do wish that I could've kept my real one's," he admits softly.

Brittany nods in understanding, she quickly slips up under his right arm, "I don't care so long as you're alive and ok," she admits helping him down the hall.

Alvin smiles softly, "Thanks,"

**Me are mighty dinosaur me chew your face off unless you review! RAWRS! **

_**MM15**_


	13. Children will be children

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome back peoples! **

**Well this chapter will have a bit of flashbacks, some blood, and a few curse words so just thought I'd warn you ;).**

**The following OCs belong to their rightful owners.**

**_Stripes- alvinchipmunkfan_**

**_Max- xxxx Team Jacob xxxx (formly: AATCROCKS02)_**

**_Nathan -TheTimberWolf09_**

**_Vixen-PhoenixWolf-77_**

**_Cal-OceanPacifica _**

**_Zac-Blackwolf00_**

**_Nash-Chipmunkgirl234_**

**I own Copper, Cream, and Ivy but I do not however own the Chipmunks or Chipettes, unfortunately.**

**Ok I think that's it…Read on and review!**

Wires dangle over the edge of the metal table, he sweeps them back up onto the top keeping them safely in order, he works a screwdriver between a few metal plates red eyes narrowed in firm concentration.

_Tink, tink._

He looks up red eyes fixing on the man's frame in the doorway, " Hello," he greets acknowledging his human host carrying two glasses of water, Dave nods and hesitates in the doorway, Stitch peers around the doorframe wide brown eyes locking onto the other Beastling before bounding into the room happily curling himself under the table like a trained dog.

"You can come in, it's not like I'll kill you," Blade jokes even though his tone is seemingly dry, Dave walks across the threshold of the bedroom and sits on the end of the bed, facing Blade.

An almost tranquil silence stretches between them before Blade sits back onto his heels studying the new and improved metal arm and leg, his gaze flickers up landing on the glasses of water, Dave notices this and holds one out.

"I thought you'd get thirsty," the man admits fidgeting with the other glass as Blade takes one, "Thanks, what do you want to know?" the man twitches caught off guard.

"W-what makes you think that?" Dave questions as Blade stares over the edge of his glass as he gulps down the ice cold liquid, "You obviously have something on your mind, what is it? I won't judge," the Beastling says coolly.

Dave sighs defeated, " I'm curious to know what your kind is like, I feel utterly hopeless right now and I don't think fathers should feel like this, I have no idea how to help my kids and it frustrates me," he explains bitterly.

Blade nods his head in understanding, "There are many classes of my 'kind', do you mean my class specifically?" he questions, "Yeah I guess, I mean what was it like when you were there?"

Blade snorts the corner of his mouth twitching up in a small sideways smile, "Kind of like a boot camp I guess,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>He lies on his side trying to sleep among the different bodies of other Reapers and Beastlings, various calls and voices echo in the large warehouse making it impossible to even think.<em>**

**_He sits up sighing in defeat, a Shadow scurries past a dead crow hanging from it's mouth, he hisses at the small creature startling it, the Shadow drops it's catch and races off black fur standing straight up as he reaches down and picks up the bird._**

_**A dark chestnut Reaper glances his way liquid dark eyes locking on his stolen prize, "It's mine," Blade growls narrowing his hard red eyes at the other Reaper, it huffs and stands probably to go torment another Beastling.**_

_**Snapping the crow's neck open he picks at the raw meat plucking the flesh off the lightweight bones his ears perk up as happy cheers and frightened calls of various other Beastlings reach is ears, he stands quickly his fist coiling around the dead crow he slips through the various moving bodies.**_

**_Ahead of him through the crowd he spots their leaders, Fenrir slithers ahead almost neon like eyes studying his ever growing army, Anthrax lumbers behind him flanked by Soldiers probably discussing their next move, Vesuvius scurries after them muttering equations and tactics he probably heard from Anthrax his bug like mind quickly looking over them to make sure there's no flaws. Stupid bug, Blade snorts in distaste._**

_**Glowering at his Leaders, Blade feels something tugging at his prize, his tail quickly coils around a Grasser, a iguana like creature with eight spider legs, before the thing could emanate its obnoxious gas from the tip of it's scorpion like tail he snaps it's neck, within seconds of it's limp body hitting the cold floor various Shadows jump the fresh corpse ripping into it's scaled hide.**_

_**Blade stares down at his fellow comrades and scowls, idiots all of them, he turns his attention back to his leaders listening intently as Fenrir suddenly calls out his name, giving an easy task.**_

_**Collect Ultimate's body and bring it back.**_

* * *

><p>Dave stares at him in shock, "We're pretty bad huh? We don't hesitate when it comes to killing and eating, of course I've never eaten another of my kind, but I've been tempted, they're all annoying and simple minded, that's how Fenrir and the others are able to keep track of them and control them, they can't think for themselves. Even other Reapers don't think ahead to the future they just act,"<p>

Dave gives a soft nod, understanding the Beastlings reasons for leaving, "Are you done?" he jumps startled and turns just as Blade does, Alvin stands in the doorway a russet eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Yeah all done, I've made a few adjustments so hopefully you won't have to have them repaired as much, I've made them to where they can grow along with your real limbs and you can actually feel things of course you can turn that on and off as you please that way you won't have to feel pain in combat," Blade explains as Alvin wobbles into the room and jumps up onto the metal table with ease despite his one arm and wobbly plastic leg.

"Dang thanks Blade," the rodent chirps sitting down he waits allowing Blade to adjust his metal arm, " Dave can you help with his leg?" the man blinks confused.

"Uh sure," he agrees setting his glass down he nearly steps on Stitch who notices that Brittany isn't with her counterpart and takes off in search of her, he picks up the small limb and kneels down at Blade's side.

Alvin rests his right paw on the plastic leg, "One. Two. Three!" at the exact same time Blade snaps the left arm into place just as Alvin removes the plastic leg and Dave snaps the metal one into place.

Alvin yelps as a flash of red electricity travels from his two ports traveling over his body in web like branches, the rodent groans softly and moves his two improved fake limbs.

He clenches his paw into a fist and wiggles his toes, "Good as new," Blade grins proudly as Alvin stands flexing and twisting his body and limbs, " Actually I'd say their better than before," he sighs happily as a mischievous glint makes itself known his liquid golden eyes.

"Hey Nathan wanna spar?" Alvin takes off yelling out to the flying mammal somewhere in the house, sighing Dave gives chase, "Don't hurt yourself Alvin!" he calls.

Blade glances down at his metal table littered with tools and wires, shrugging he calmly walks out of the room, he'll clean up later.

* * *

><p>Max counts out five animal crackers and slams them down onto the picnic table, "My bets on Nathan winning," she grins broadly as the other girls 'ooh' and 'ah', "You like him," the dark furred Chipette twitches as she whirls around on Cream.<p>

" Do not! I've just known him longer!" she objects even though her cheeks burn under her fur, Cream huffs grinning, "I'm betting on Ultimate, he doesn't have that name just for show," the Chipette slips five crackers onto the pile.

Stripes giggles and throws two crackers down, "I'm with Nathan!" she laughs happily, Vixen shrugs and sets seven crackers down, "Alvin," she answers sitting back.

Eleanor slide three animal crackers across the surface of the table, "Alvin," Jeanette copies her, " Nathan," surprised glances float around the table, everyone was thinking she'd go with her older sister's counterpart, guess not.

"Where's Brittany?" Vixen questions noticing the lack of pink and auburn, the Chipettes all look around the yard their gazes traveling over Simon and Theodore hovering over their 'brother' as he stretches, then traveling to where Nathan practices with the help of Copper and Cal.

Blade and Dave stand near the grill talking about who knows what, the back cat door swings open and Brittany scampers out dressed in pink shorts and a pink tube top.

" She can't be serious," Jeanette gapes as her sister scampers over eyes trained on Vixen, "You and me," she says seriously electric blue eyes blazing, the other Chipette smiles.

"Bring it on,"

**All right who's going to win and who's going to lose in this back yard brawl? Any guesses?**


	14. Sparring buddies

**Author's Note:**

**Ok here's the next chapter, as always I don't own any of the people/chipmunks in this story except Copper, Cream, and Ivy.**

**Read on.**

His metal paw clamps into a fist he smirks across the yard at his rival in this little duel, "You ready to lose Nathan?" he calls mockingly making the flying mammal huff extending his dark furred chest out from beneath an orange sleeveless shirt.

Alvin is dressed in a red sleeveless shirt exposing his metal limbs to the world and the scars that adorn his real right limbs, "I'm not going to hold back and neither should you," Nathan calls back his dark fur bristling at the confidence and power radiating off his opponent.

"Stop bickering ladies and fight!" Max snaps annoyed, from the table filled completely with Chipettes, Simon, Theodore, Copper, Cal, Blade and Dave sit in lawn chairs beside the grill, which is sitting on the back patio.

The two rodents snarl at the comment but neither move, Nathan narrows his dark eyes keeping them trained on the russet furred munk standing casually just a few feet away, "Don't just stare at each other!" Vixen whines rolling her eyes, "Yeah!" the girls chide wanting to see some action.

Nathan catches the tiny movement of a muscle on the back of Alvin's right paw, suddenly he's gone, as if the air had swallowed him whole leaving nothing behind, not even the stir of the grass indicates where the mutated rodent had taken off too.

The fur on the back of Nathan's fur spikes, his head whips around pupils dilating as a dark figure swoops down, he narrowly dodges a metal hind paw, turning in a sharp corkscrew Nathan throws his wings up blocking the chipmunk's hind paw. The impact causes a gust of wind to explode between rippling across their fur and shirts; a wide smirk adorns Alvin's face, as Nathan shoves him away sending the chipmunk flying.

Alvin flips easily in the air landing perfectly on the top of the wooden fence protecting the Seville's property from wandering pets and curious neighbors, Nathan's muscles tighten his wings coiling close to his body, he pushes off the earth and goes flying like a rocket slamming right into the middle of Alvin's chest.

They both vanish over the side of the fence, their impact causing the entire thing to shake and tremble, as if it were threatening to break, "This is getting good," Cal breathes grinning as a russet furred object soars over the fence landing among the branches of a huge oak anchored in the back yard of the Seville home.

Leaves drop from the branches littering the ground, Nathan flies over the fence landing just a few feet from the tree, five deep claw marks adorn his right cheek, the skin quickly healing over the fresh wound just as Alvin bursts out of the dark green foliage huge dark russet wings stretching out from his back at least two feet across, the chipmunk appears to be going for the direct approach, but suddenly he vanishes again.

Nathan whips around teeth bared eyes searching the area behind him, something hard and solid rams into his spine sending him straight into the earth, claws find his skin anchoring into his muscles the chipmunk heaves the bat upwards then slams him downward right onto a metal knee.

Nathan yelps as his body screams at him, Alvin drops him to the ground wings folding up against his back melting back into his flesh.

Nathan suddenly twists his entire body around his legs sweeping Alvin's out from under him, but the chipmunk manages to catch himself, his arms arch backward along with his body, he flips backward landing back onto his hind paws just as Nathan's paw flies past his right cheek.

Alvin brings up his knee, knowing that the hand-to-hand combat is just beginning; they were only warming up after all.

Nathan twists his torso around dodging the knee to the gut while swinging his leg up; his hind paw makes contact with Alvin's metal paw, which had flown up blocking the blow.

Nathan pushes off the chipmunk flipping backwards he ducks under a metal leg then lunges upward ramming his shoulder into Alvin's side, the rodent stumbles before flinching backwards as Nathan's fist goes flying, he catches the bat's paw in his metal one and brings his real one forward right into Nathan's shoulder.

The bat barely flinches, he brings his hind legs up and shoves back off Alvin, the chipmunk however anticipated this, his paws wrap around Nathan's ankles and toss him upward into the air, the bat's wings arch out stopping his flight, Alvin's wings explode outward and propel him upward causing disturbance to the on lookers.

The two now flying rodents corkscrew and flip in the air dodging and delivering blow after blow, both blurs now, suddenly Nathan falls landing heavily on his back the wind escaping his lungs, he gasps for air just seconds before Alvin lands on top of him, pinning the bat to the ground with a hind paw.

"Yes Alvin wins!" Cal cheers, everyone joins in clapping and laughing happily at the little sparring/battle that just took place, Alvin grins and Nathan returns the courteous gesture gripping the chipmunk's offered paw Alvin heaves his opponent up to his hind paws clapping him on the back.

"Awesome moves," Alvin chirps rotating his metal arm, "Same goes to you, how'd you learn the whole vanishing act?" the bat questions eager to learn the strange move, Alvin shrugs, "Just came to me, I'll try to teach it to you,"

"Our turn!" Brittany calls skipping past the two chatting males, Vixen struts past them making a point to make herself look graceful although she didn't have to try too hard, she already has this kind of graceful snake like movement to her, a warning that she can strike quickly and silently before you even blinked.

Alvin's golden eyes flicker to his counterpart worry inking them a darker shade, Nathan clasps his shoulder giving the chipmunk a soft shake, "She can handle herself, besides I doubt Vixen will try to actually you know, hurt her," the bat assures the other animal.

Alvin bites his tongue, "Yeah," he replies as they settle beside the other males, Dave was now passing out plates with veggie burgers and regular burgers for the rodents who prefer to stick to their natural diet and those who had a taste for more carnivorous meal.

Brittany faces Vixen, the Chipettes standing closer than the previous rivals, Vixen's hazel eyes barely narrow allowing her more to see more, Brittany's tail merely twitches, waiting and watching.

On a silent like cue the two females suddenly explode into a fury of stunning swift moves, both seeming to simply be testing the other, Vixen dances easily under and away from Brittany's crude quick swipes, the auburn furred Chipette listens to her instincts allowing her body to kind of move on it's own narrowly dodging the swift targeted paws of Vixen.

The black and purple furred Chipette lands a blow on her opponents cheek knocking her off balance, Brittany's left hind paw steadies her, her right paw slamming onto the end of Vixen's tail, her hazel eyes narrow.

Brittany cartwheels backwards as Vixen charges her furiously annoyed, Brittany lands in a crouch body arched like a cat in waiting, the smooth snake like form of Vixen shoots forward just as Brittany springs upward.

The auburn furred Chipette lands a flat palmed blow to Vixen's ribs, the impact sends her hurtling away, she skids across the grass leaving behind a dusty trail, Brittany hits the ground running, Vixen sprints forward dropping to all fours like her opponent.

It's a game of chicken, the Chipettes race towards each other head on, trying to fake the other out, both of their muscles in their haunches tighten, their claws dig into the earth and they soar upward inches away.

They twist away from the other landing on opposite sides, Vixen turns sharply catching Brittany's paws in her own the Chipette grins into the auburn furred rodent's face, she shoves her away before lunging forward pinning Brittany to the ground with a paw to the throat.

"Talk about a cat fight!" Copper hoots earning a pretty decent hit to the back of the head curtsey of Alvin, Vixen steps back offering a paw to her fallen opponent, Brittany huffs blowing her fallen fringe from her burning electric blue eyes, her paw clamps onto Vixen's.

Vixen helps her stand smiling, "You were really good for a first timer," Brittany smiles back, "Thanks," she chirps.

"Lunch!" Eleanor cheers hugging both the exhausted Chipettes, Blade, Cal, and Dave spread out a spare blanket and the rodents immediately dart onto the clean surface chattering and laughing as they devour their food.

* * *

><p>Darkness falls quickly over the city, sending the residents into their safe warm homes for the night.<p>

His eyes glow within the dark his form outlined by the soft glow of the crescent moon, his fur glows a dark bloody color as his eyes study the figures inching closer and closer to his home, their shapes ranging in size their gazes all locked on him, perched on the top of the roof wings spread out like an angel of death sent to protect the living.

He flashes sharp glowing white teeth fur steadily rising along his spine forming spikes from the end of his tail to the tip of his muzzle, silver liquid crawls along the surface of his neck traveling from his metal appendages the thick substance sinks into his skin traveling over his entire body, it reaches the tips of his wings and hardens becoming a darker shade of silver as it encases his entire form.

His wings shift the metal feather clinking softly together the high pitched sound echoing through the air like the annoying buzz of an electronic device only ten times worse, the creatures below cringe against the sharp sound wincing away from the silent unspoken warning, however a Soldier inches too close not fazed by the sound wave.

In a silver blur, the metal munk **_(A/N: Haha XP)_** lands right on the Soldier's head, he slams his paws downward sinking his metal claws deep into the Beastling's flesh, it thrashes screeching as a thick sheen of metal begins to leak out from his claws seeping through the Beastling's skin until it reaches it's brain and consumes it, breaking it down and absorbing it until the thing topples over brain dead.

He jumps off the body and stalks forward blazing golden orbs free of pupils and white burning sickening dark feelings into the night time creatures, he opens his mouth exposing long metal daggers of teeth, a slick dark red metal tongue slips out scraping against the teeth, a high frequency cracks through the air ripping their ear drums to shreds, shrieking the Beastlings run their ears bleeding.

His golden eyes dance through the shadows before he turns to the body, grabbing hold of it he drags it off, his metal skin sinking back into his metal limbs as he whistles a tune, russet tail swaying back and forth to the rhythm, his family turning uncomfortably in their beds not used to the earmuffs and extra pillows protecting their ears.

He vanishes into the darkness whistling merrily as he walks along.

**You know you love me ^-^**


	15. If only

**Author's Note:**

**Nah I knew you guys loved me X3**

**Thank you everyone! We passed Ultimate A's reviews! Free cookies and hugs all around!**

**Ok so as always I own none of the characters except Copper, Cream, and Ivy.**

**Read on.**

"AHHHHHH!" his eyes shoot open his body jerking upright startled, Brittany stands at the bottom of the stairs her paws resting over her mouth, her entire body trembling.

He frowns confused, how did he end up on the living room floor? "What's wrong?" he stands concerned, something warm drips down his chin and he stiffens.

Reaching up he touches the blood confused, was it his own? Drawing his paw back he stares at the dark liquid golden eyes wide in shock, his arms are coated in dried up blood and the bittersweet coppery taste lies heavily on his tongue. He moves it around in his mouth, feeling as if it were swollen and dry.

Dry blooded paw prints lead from the back cat door to where he had been sleeping, footsteps rock the house and in moments the entire family is awake staring in shock at the blooded rodent staring back with equal if not more, shock.

"I-I didn't do it, whatever it is, I don't remember anything, I swear," he says in a rush desperately searching his guardian's face then his siblings and his counterpart's, "You don't recall anything?" Blade questions curiously not seeming at all shocked to see the russet furred chipmunk dripping with blood.

He shakes his head quickly, Dave sighs and swallows, "Go get cleaned up, we'll handle the floor," Alvin hesitates seeming to debate staying to help with the mess he doesn't remember creating, "Go before it settles," Dave orders a little harsher, Alvin bolts to the bathroom down the hall deciding to try not to go past the others on the stairs for fear he'd get blood on them too.

Brittany heaves a heavy sigh shaking, " Ugh we have school," Cal suddenly groans turning and trotting back up the stairs, "Everyone get ready, even though I think it'd be better just to have you here, you've already missed enough so hurry up please," Dave says heading for the kitchen to gather up some cleaning supplies, Blade walks quietly after him while Stitch curiously sniffs at the bloody stains tilting his head his lips pull into a frown. Beastling?

Shrugging his broad shoulders he heads back up the stairs in search of Brittany.

* * *

><p>He can feel their gazes on him, "What?" his brothers twitch caught off guard as Alvin slams his locker closed, "Um, there's a County Fair this weekend, Jeanette told me her and her sister's haven't been to one, so I was thinking we could ask Dave if he'll let us all go," the bespectacled rodent explains fixing his large black round rimmed glasses on his nose.<p>

Tilting his head slightly a faint smile tugs at the corners of Alvin's mouth, "Sounds like fun, do you think Cal will ask his new 'friend'," Simon and Theodore follow the munk's golden gaze, a girl stands pretty close to Cal beside his locker, her dirty blonde hair pulled back from her pale face into a ponytail dark green eyes gleaming happily as she and the boy talk about who knows what.

"Oh, hmm I don't know," Simon muses grinning like a cat, Theodore laughs under his breath as Alvin leans against his locker, "If he doesn't ask her, I'll force him too," the rodent muses pushing off the metal he struts off in their direction smirking at his brothers over his shoulder.

"Hey Cal, hey?" Alvin questions upon jumping up onto Cal's shoulder holding out a paw in greeting, "Ivy, Ivy this is Alvin," Cal nods at the girl who shakes Alvin's paw with her pointer finger.

"Nice to meet you, say Cal, think Dave will let us go to the fair?" Alvin questions trying to act causal, Ivy beams, "Oh I'm on the committee! Will you be there Cal? The Farris wheel looks amazing and it's not even open yet," she says happily.

Alvin grins, "I know he'll be there," the rodent replies hopping off Cal's shoulder he scampers off leaving the two human's to chat about their plans for the fair, Alvin trots towards his seventh period happy that the day is almost over, everyone has been pretty distant unless he went up to confront them, they all seem spooked by this morning.

Alvin turns a corner and collides with a familiar pink clad figure, she falls back startled, Alvin peers down not even moving an inch from the impact, "Alvin," Brittany growls quickly picking up her only book annoyed, the munk offers a paw which the Chipette gladly takes.

"What to be my date to the fair?" Brittany looks up brushing her bangs from her eyes, cheeks warming under her fur, "Uh, yes," she replies stunned by the sudden question, she didn't even know there was a fair this weekend, did Jeanette mention it?

Alvin grins, "Awesome, don't have to worry about rides I guess," the chipmunk chuckles just as the late bell rings, Brittany's eyes widen, "Crap, I'm dead, this is my fifth tardy," she bites her bottom lip looking about ready to bolt.

Alvin's paw closes around her wrist, "I have to go practice, of course it's my free period and sense the other players are probably already home, why not come and help me?" he suggests his golden eyes burning hotly into her's making her stomach twist excitedly, "Ok," she agrees allowing her counterpart to drag her to the field.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Brittany questions as Alvin presses a stopwatch into her palm, "Time me," he answers crouching down he peers up, "Go!" Brittany chirps pressing the button she looks over to the end of the field expecting to see a russet blur, a paw slips over her's and presses the stop button startling her.

"Not bad," she looks up at Alvin as he studies the numbers, "You didn't even run!" she accuses annoyed, "Yes I did!" Alvin argues back looking offended, "Nah uh," Brittany objects.

Huffing Alvin suddenly scoops her up in his arms, "I'll prove it," he sighs rolling his eyes Brittany feels his muscles coil against her making her cheeks flush with heat just seconds before stinging air whips across them. She squeezes her eyes shut against the shards of air, "See?" cracking her eyes open she blinks stunned, they're at the other end of the field.

She releases a small gasp, "You've gotten faster, how? You've been buried for a year," the Chipette whispers looking up at his face, Alvin shrugs setting her down carefully.

His eyebrows are furrowed creating a few wrinkles to spread across the middle of his forehead his lips turned downward in a thoughtful scowl, " I don't know, I just feel different, better I guess then before," he muses.

Brittany blinks confused, "Better how?" she questions curiously looking up at his face, "Faster, stronger, smarter even, I feel truly Ultimate and I don't know why or even how," he mutters his eyes dropping to the ground beneath them.

Brittany leans forward trying to look into his eyes, "It scares you, that's it," she guesses softly, Alvin swallows, "Not just that, I hear him, my dad, I think he's me,"

Brittany steps back, "What do you mean?" she whispers unsure as she studies his muscular form, " The Beastlings, they said something about using my DNA to bring Beast back, but what if they don't have to? What if by some strange power my dad was able to attach himself to me, to my soul since we're so close in DNA? But what if, he can't go back to being himself, like I rubbed off on him somehow and now he's good," the chipmunk mumbles.

"That's a lot of what ifs," Brittany frowns shifting nervously closer to her counterpart, "But I don't think we should worry about that, maybe we should just, let things happen?" she suggests.

Alvin chuckles startling her, "Yeah," he grins lifting tired golden eyes up to meet her's, "And maybe, just maybe our life is normal," Brittany smiles back, "And we're not talking chipmunks," she jokes they both burst out laughing at that, forgetting about their seriousness just seconds before.

Until Beast decides to cause panic using Alvin's body they're pretend he's not there, that he's not lingering within the depths of Alvin's mind waiting to strike, they'll just enjoy their monster infested lives for the moment until they can solve this problem.

The last bell rings signaling that school is officially over for the day, Alvin's right arm makes it's way around Brittany's waist as they head for the parking lot, both comfortable in the silence lingering between them.

Alvin's eyes flicker to his counterpart's content auburn furred face and his heart aches, how come he feels as if he's going to loose her? His arm tightens protectively as Blade walks up over the small hill and waves at them, he won't let that happen, he won't lose her and he won't lose any of them.

If only he can see into the future than maybe, he can stop the thing inside of him from growing, devouring his sanity and driving a monster far worse than Beast out into the open, the real blood thirsty Ultimate.

Alvin Seville.

**I'm so cruel and you love it! Lol maybe not but still gotta have some cliffhangers or else this whole story would just be one continuous chapter and that just wouldn't do.**

**Review cause you're awesome!**

**_MM15 _(Forgot my signature last time! XP)**


	16. Not human, not Alvin

**Author's Note:**

**Hey I'm back, I want to thank everyone who's been sending in positive reviews and have been helping me with some of the chapters! I'm not feeling well at the moment though, so this maybe the last chapter for a bit, just a little warning in case I don't update in a few days or if I don't respond to any PMs.**

**I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or the OCs; I own Copper, Cream, and Ivy.**

**_ALSO!_ One more thing I was thinking about, I've thought about all these OCs and I was like, 'what about their lives before this story?' I'd like to write a little separate story involving all the OCs in this story but I'm real busy, so I'm looking for someone who knows the OCs and their owners and is willing to PM the owners and me to write short little stories about their pasts and such, of course it's just a thought so you guys don't have to worry about it, BUT if you find this interesting or have an OC in this story than I'm willing to write it myself and if you want to work on it I'm willing to help also.**

**Ok I've bored you enough, ON WITH THE STORY! X3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>His heart pounds in his ears, drowning out the monotone voice speaking loudly through the speakers screwed into the walls, his palms become slick with sweat his breathing quickening at the monstrous sounds coming from behind a large metal door painted white to match the plain walls surrounding him.<em>**

"_**Alright Cal," the man spits his name out like it was poison, "We'll be seeing how your skills have improved from a normal human's since you already came to us trained to be an assassin we'd like to see if our tests have increased your natural ability, there are some weapons in front of you," Cal's blue eyes dart to the five weapons laid before him and he licks his dry lips his heart beginning to slow at the thought that he can protect himself.**_

_**A few of the weapons are messily little hand guns only with five shots, another one is a iron bow and arrow also with five arrows, the last is a huge heavy looking snipe, his mind begins to whir going over the equipment's power, weight, and speed. He's decent with a bow and arrow, plus it looks easier to handle.**_

_**He steps forward and bends down gather up the iron weapons just as the white metal door grinds open his head whips up pupils dilating to small circles as the horse sized creature charges towards him at an incredible speed. The thing is covered in thin downy feathers reminding Cal of a baby bird, two large black stone like eyes lock onto him and the thing snorts almost like a mad bull.**_

_**The teenager rolls quickly holding his weapon out safely making sure it doesn't make impact with his body or the floor, he rolls up onto his heels, crouched onto his legs the teen slips an iron tipped arrow into the notch and draws it back quickly and effectively his gaze following the creatures movements, suddenly it turns sharply long dark claws sending up sparks as they try to get a grip on the white concrete floor, the thing raises a arm and in the blink of an eye a projectile shoots out of it's forearm, the large spiked weapon flies straight and true right at Cal.**_

_**His eyes widen and he releases the arrow, the two weapons make contact with their target, neither could move fast enough, the arrow like weapon the monster had shot out slices through Cal's shirt sleeve and shreds his skin to ribbons leaving a path of blood and burning angry red skin.**_

_**Cal cries out in pain just as the creature screeches like a struck bird, it's clawed hand rips the arrow out of it's right eye still crying like an angry child, Cal slips another arrow into the string drawing it back past his jaw he releases it as the creature races towards him muscles coiling under it's thin layer of feathers.**_

_**This arrow slams deeply into its stubby muzzle going straight through it's nostrils, it screeches again and lashes out leaving hot bloody cuts across Cal's chest, the teen screams and shoots another arrow into the creature's eye, this time the arrow goes straight through the damaged skin burying itself into the thing's brain.**_

_**It blinks as if confused then it lunges forward clamping it's jaws tightly around Cal's body, sharp teeth pierce through his already damaged skin, pain erupts in bursts throughout the young human's body, the arrows slip out of his grasp as he pounds his fists against the dying thing's bleeding face.**_

"_**HELP! HELP!" he screams as it begins to tighten its jaws trying to scissor the human in half, "HELP!" **_

* * *

><p>"Cal, Cal! Hey wake up!" his eyes shoot open revealing panicked blue eyes, concerned electric blue one's peer back at him from a sleepy looking auburn furred face, the Chipette's nose twitches her paws resting on his sweaty cheeks.<p>

Cal blinks stunned, "Uh you ok?" Brittany questions removing her paws and jumping onto the mattress allowing the human teen to sit up, he rubs a fist into his eyes and groans annoyed.

"Fine, I guess, I should be used to these nightmares by now," he mumbles with his hands buried in his eyes, Brittany sits down folding her paws in her lap, "Nightmares aren't something you're supposed to grow accustomed to, they change every time and each time you experience something different," the Chipette sighs.

Cal drops his hands into his lap, "You sound like you've experienced it before," he turns his tired gaze to the rodent peering up at him with soft stubborn eyes, her lips press together in a sort of small pout, "Yeah but I doubt mine are as bad as yours, I don't scream most of the time, or at least I don't think I do," she admits as her left hind leg moves to scratch at her ear reminding Cal that her and the others are animals, sometimes he sees them as just normal humans he can't help but crack a tiny grin at that.

Brittany catches his mouth twitching, "What?" a eyebrow rises in curiosity, "I was thinking that I see you and the others as humans sometimes," he admits making her roll her eyes smiling too, "That'd be weird, I don't think I'd make it as a human," she jokes.

Cal chuckles but suddenly turns serious and curious, "What are your nightmares about?" he asks softly not knowing if they are as bad as his.

Brittany picks at her claws a moment, "I don't really know, I mean, Alvin's in them sometimes, but then again it's not him, he'd never hurt me," she whispers her voice filled with confusion and hurt, as if she believed he was capable of doing something like that even if it was a small part of her that believed it.

Cal runs a hand through his short cropped hair, "I've heard a lot of things from the scientists about him, of course I didn't really understand who Ultimate was at the time, I thought he was a human like me, the way they talked about him. The things they told each other didn't even sound human or animal to me, once it was rumored that he killed a child, because the kid had stumbled into the labs and had 'seen' too much. I didn't know weather or not to believe them, I saw some of the bodies of other workers though; the one's who disobeyed or were spies. They didn't look like anything to me, just blood and meat," he voice wavers a moment his face paling slightly.

"He told me he did bad things," the Chipette whispers suddenly standing, "It's almost time for school, sorry I was supposed to wake you up," she gives him a soft smile, "Dave says the bus will be here in twenty minutes," with that the rodent jumps down off the bed and scampers out of the room on all fours.

Cal groans at the thought of school, but then he smiles, Ivy will be there, he flips his covers off and hurries to get dressed and eat.

* * *

><p>A girl squeals as her lab partner, a jock, makes the dead frog on their table dance, Alvin watches on in boredom, why does everyone get so excited about dissection day?<p>

The rodent turns his attention to his own dead animal laying out in front of him belly up legs taped to the metal dish, his counterpart squirms beside him nose pulled up in disgust at the harsh fumes covering the amphibian.

Alvin grins, golden eyes dancing mischievously behind chipmunk sized safety goggles that the school ordered in case of days like this, picking up the scalpel he twirls it easily between his fingers, the sharp edge barely missing his fingers, "Dare me to eat some?" he tilts his head grinning at Brittany as he stabs the small knife like device deep into the belly of the frog.

Her face pales immediately, "NO!" she denies causing some of the human students to peer over at the them, no one has dared to touch their assignment's yet, they're hoping the teacher will help instead of making them follow the directions up on the board.

Shrugging Alvin suddenly begins to slice up the frog, easily cutting through the slick skin and avoiding the organs; he cuts through him picking up tweezers at one moment to move something pink and gross aside before carefully cutting into another part of it's body, he reaches inside the frog and pulls something out.

A few girls let out disgusted squeals and gasps as the rodent places the little heart onto a clear microscope disc, his golden gaze flickers to the board and he once again reaches inside pulling out more internal organs, Brittany scoots away as he places the stomach and liver onto two more discs.

Sighing he drops the tools down and removes his gloves, the teacher, hearing the clatter of the tools looks up and blinks confused before walking over to the two rodent's table and leaning over them to examine the frog, "Excellent work, you didn't damage anything!" he exclaims almost too happy.

Alvin seems bored by the praise, suddenly his ears stand stock still, trained on the front wall where the board is placed, the students who have all been watching on trying to learn something from the Chipmunk, notice his blank look and turn to follow his gaze, Brittany suddenly reacts the same way except she begins to tremble, fur bristling ears flattened in fear.

The school begins to shake books falling off shelves and clattering to the floor opening upon impact or slamming closed; the tools clatter to the floor nearly slicing open a teen's hand, Alvin lurches to his hind paws ripping his goggles off he hits the floor on all fours and running.

He dashes off disappearing in mid-air, the now screaming students don't notice their classmate's odd disappearing act, the teacher barks out orders telling everyone to remain calm and hide under their desks.

Brittany races after her counterpart, slipping through the cracked door and out into the trembling hallway, she body seems to be humming sending pulses of energy through her body, as if it's trying to warn her about a huge threat. It's never happened before but that's probably because her 'powers' are starting to play into affect.

The hall groans and creaks as the sound of something scratching and digging at the wall fills the air, Brittany takes a couple steps back just as a part of the wall explodes, spraying concrete and plaster over her making her cough upon inhaling some, glad she kept the goggles on though.

The dust settles quickly as a huge body steps into the building, this time the students and teachers stay safely inside the classes although some crowd against the door holding up their phones to get pictures and videos of the scene unfolding before them.

Brittany shudders at the sight of the new unseen Beastling before her, it looks like a giant hairy centipede with two huge mole arms complete with the thick hard claws on their paws, it has no eyes and the mandibles that make up their mouth twitch continuously the sharp tips clicking softly together as it's dozen of legs clink against the tiled floor moving the thing closer just an inch.

Two huge hairy feelers reach outward towards the disgusted rodent, the tips brushing and touching her fur, Brittany gasps eyes widening as they curl around her the tips wiggling against her skin, goose bumps jump up onto her flesh as a feeler creeps over her lips filling her nose with a putrid scent.

The Chipette suddenly opens her mouth and bites down roughly onto the strange appendage, tiny little sharp teeth burying themselves into the sensitive flesh, her teeth are miniature versions of Alvin's she even has tiny little long fangs, although she doubts her poison is as dangerous as his.

The Digger doesn't make a sound instead it rears onto it's dozens of legs failing it's long front arms slashing the air with it's claws, as it retches it's feelers away leaving a bitter taste on the Chipette's lips, she shakes her head, "Blllllech," she whines wiping her mouth furiously on her jacket sleeve, a huge clawed hand flies downward the Digger planning on squishing the little pest.

Brittany yelps jumping backwards, the Digger's hand smashes into the tile and it shakes it's armored furry head back and forth probably cursing.

Brittany stands in front of some lockers unsure what to do just as the ground begins to shake again, she hears Blade's voice and Alvin's the Digger seems to hear them too for it turns quickly nearly crushing the confused Chipette underneath it's massive body.

It jumps through the hole it created and dives into the earth, it's limbs moving at light's speed, it buries itself under ground in record time leaving behind a gaping hole similar to a molehill, if moles were as big as semi trucks.

Brittany turns in the direction of her friend's voices and scampers towards them worriedly.

* * *

><p>Alvin glares at the massive Tank in front of him, the thing is half machine!<p>

It seems to have been missing his left arm entirely, his right hand, both hind legs, an eye and the club on the end of his tail, along with his wings.

All his missing parts are replaced by metal limbs similar to Alvin's, except in the place of his missing eye is a coloring blue orb of light, and a spear tips his massive tail, it rumbles happily as Blade rubs it's muzzle, it's tail wagging like an overgrown dog or something.

Alvin stands off to the side glaring at the hole and the Beastling just as Brittany skids to a stop at his side, he turns as she stands to her hind paws tilting her head at the two Beastlings.

"Uh? What's going on?" she asks looking up at her counterpart, "Blade helped Bruton, when he was in the 'Army', the Tank was missing almost everything and was going to be used as food, Blade took pity on him and helped him, thus we now have a more powerful Beastling," Brittany rolls her eyes at her counterpart's sour mood noticing he seems a bit off.

"What about you?" she questions eyeing him as Blade talks to the Tank in a weird complex language of grunts, growls, and a few human words or short phrases, Alvin narrows his eyes but they soften and he suddenly leans his forehead against Brittany's making her jump.

"I don't know," the chipmunk closes his eyes and sighs heavily his body softly begins to shake, Brittany stiffens as his body now begins to convulse almost as if he were having a seizure. The needle is in her backpack, down two hallways, "BLADE!" Alvin slumps now, falling flat against her nearly crushing her to the floor.

The Reaper whips around blood red eyes locking onto them, "The needle is in my bag!" the Chipette cries, but before the Reaper can make a move to go get it Alvin suddenly jerks back falling flat onto his tail his eyes closed and his body taunt.

"Alvin," Brittany drops to her knees resting her paws gently on his heated cheeks, his body radiates waves of heat and Brittany actually has to yank her paws back for fear of burning them and the pain that spikes through her paws and up her arms.

He moans his voice thick and drowsy almost, "What's wrong with him?" Blade bends down onto one knee hovering a thin long hand over Alvin's slouched body, his muzzle twists into a frown red eyes moving to Brittany in confusion and fear?

His eyes snap open pupils shrinking to nearly nothing, golden irises darkening almost turning black, the white of his eyes is swallowed by the dark burnt honey of his eyes and his pupils begin to return to an almost normal like state.

A shaky quick breath escapes past his lips revealing black sharp teeth, Brittany's body fills with pure dread, her fur spikes up all over her body, her pupils widen until almost no blue is visible and she hisses like an angry cat, ears completely flattening against her skull, lips pulling back into a frightened scowl, she arches away trembling now and whimpering as his eyes follow her.

Blade growls lowly too, his own body telling him to get away, fast.

"Alvin?" Brittany has managed to calm herself, trying to flatten her fur, her ears perk forward in a curious greeting, and she reaches out to feel his cheek to see if he's still warm.

Neither see him move, but he obviously does, for he's latched onto his counterpart like a starving vampire, the shock consumes Brittany making her completely numb and out of it, his thick sharp black teeth are imbedded into her shoulder, his clawed hands pinning her arms against the floor, blood gushes from the large wound leaking between his teeth and onto the floor.

Blade lurches forward snagging hold of Alvin, he yanks the rodent off the other throwing him as far away as possible, Blade ignores Alvin as best he can as the chipmunk slams into the wall of lockers, the Reaper leans over Brittany laying a comforting hand onto the wide wound shocked.

"What's wrong with him?" the Chipette whimpers tears now building up in her electric blue eyes, Bruton moves forward hovering over the two to protect them from the mutated rodent quickly recovering from his blow.

"I don't know, h-he doesn't seem human," the Reaper stammers, fear grips Brittany's belly, she's never heard him sound so scared.

Suddenly Alvin screams, Blade whips his head around in time to see the chipmunk smash his skull against the floor, his red eyes widen and he sits frozen as Brittany manages to crane her neck around to see what he sees.

"GET OUT!" her counterpart's voice is a combination of his own voice, and a deep demonic one, one that slams against her eardrums and leaves them throbbing, her body consumed with fear.

Alvin repeatedly slams his head into the tile, clutching his bleeding ears while screaming like a lunatic, Blade scrambles to his feet now racing under Bruton's body to try and pick up Alvin, the rodent lashes out teeth snapping closed on air just millimeters from his hand.

"NO!" Alvin wails collapsing onto his belly he rubs his head against the floor whimpering, blood leaks from his eyes like rotten tears, "I-I'm not real, not real, no, no, he's not, he's not, NO!"

Brittany's now sobbing remembering seeing those freaky movie trailers where people are 'possessed', is it real? Is Alvin possessed by his father? But it didn't sound like Beast.

She's leaning beside him now, trying to touch him, "Alvin? Alvin what's wrong, tell me," she's never felt so scared and helpless; he's bleeding from his eyes, ears, and mouth now, whimpering.

"It burns, I-I'm not real, I'm not human, not mortal, they did this!" his eyes fly open golden eyes leaking blood, "I'm not Ultimate, I'm not Alvin, I'm not Machine, I'm a-a monster, the worst kind," he's hunched over gagging and coughing, he suddenly rests his head on her unwounded shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cries body shaking.

"What monster are you?" Blade tries to keep a level head, Bruton hovers over all of them concerned.

Alvin sniffs, the tears have stopped and the pulsing in him has died down leaving behind an empty sick feeling, like a creature has come and eaten at his soul, he stares downward golden eyes dull and glassy his head throbbing.

Before he can utter a word, his beaten body collapses into Brittany's lap, the Chipette clutches him close burying her face into his russet head of fur as sirens roar outside.

**Ehhhhhhh REVIEW!**

_**MM15**_


	17. I forgot flowers

**Author's Note:**

**YAY! Over 90 reviews! Thank you! XD**

**I'm so happy I reached 90 thank you guys so much I never thought I'd reach this many and I hope this chapter is to your liking fellow readers and writers.**

**I do not own any of the OCs or the Chipmunks, and Chipettes, I do however own Copper, Cream, and Ivy.**

**Dreams are in bold and italics!**

**Read on.**

_**He groans in discomfort and slowly lifts his head gritting his teeth against the throbbing in his head, "Oh look who's awake, looks like the knight was the one who's fallen under the witch's spell, you going to wait for Sleeping Beauty to awaken you?" he blinks confused and looks up.**_

_**The rodent smirks at his dumbfounded expression, "What?" he questions looking slightly hurt, "Don't like my jokes, what a pity," he gasps dramatically while placing a silver clawed paw over his heart.**_

"_**But I understand, after all this is all new to you so I won't blame you, this time," his golden eyes narrow, "Who are you?" Alvin questions sitting up, carefully resting a paw against his pounding temples.**_

"_**Whom do I look like?" the other chipmunk flashes a flint toothed grin, his sharp shiny black teeth glinting in an unknown light source, Alvin frowns at his mirror image, well almost mirror image.**_

"_**I guess you can all me Anti-Alvin if you like, or even Anti for short, after all I am you, in a weird sense, only a million times more powerful," the russet furred munk gloats smirking boldly.**_

"_**And you're overly cocky," Alvin retorts annoyed, "Where did you think your sense of humor went?" Anti questions pouting, "You're childish too," Alvin mumbles more annoyed with his other side then anything.**_

"_**Now that's just rude, you're too cocky too you know, and that episode you had before coming here really annoyed me, I was almost out too, what a shame, and our little friend tasted wonderful who knew Linked blood was so rich, like a perfectly aged wine," Anti purrs, burnt honey gold eyes smoldering hungrily a long purple red tongue running over his needle sharp teeth, long spear tipped tail swishing to and fro as he lounges sideways in the huge stone throne in the middle of the black canvas.**_

"_**Where are we?" Alvin hisses between his opposite white sharp teeth, "Our mind," Anti answers dropping his head back, Alvin's eyes lock onto the tattoo printed onto the other chipmunk's fur and flesh.**_

"_**Like it? It's a birthmark, even though it kind of does like a tattoo if you think about it," Anti mumbles closing his golden eyes, "What does it mean?" Alvin questions softly.**_

"_**It means I'm not human, not mortal, not anything really, some people don't believe in demons, can you believe that? And no I'm not like a devil or anything, I'm just a more powerful spirit turned dark, evil and playful I guess, I like to say I have a vampire's taste for blood of course it doesn't satisfy me, I prefer flesh most of the time, blood is just like wine I suppose," **_

"_**You're calling yourself a demon?" **_

"_**No, we are silly," Anti flashes his teeth again, in a wide twisted, grin, "I need our body, you're times running short," Anti vanishes from his seat, Alvin's entire body tenses as two paws rest on his shoulders. **_

_**Dark honey gold eyes meet his, Anti hovers over him floating in the air and staring into his eyes upside down, "WAKE UP!"**_

* * *

><p>Alvin lurches upward sweat plastering his russet fur flat against his skin, the breath he was holding in when Anti was touching him explodes from his sore lungs in a huge gasp, he coughs at the sweet taste in mouth remembering how Anti compared Brittany's blood to wine.<p>

"Alvin?" his whole body tenses at her voice, why is she here? Alvin turns slowly afraid to look at her, Brittany frowns at him, worry etched thickly between her eyes creasing her nose.

"Brittany," he breaths afraid to even say her name as his golden gaze travels around the room, "W-where are we?" he asks softly.

"Blade has an apartment apparently, well I guess it's more of a farm house considering he has a barn and a few acres of land too, yeah he has a house, Fenrir killed off the family and gave it too him, saying if he wanted to keep Bruton that they'll have to stay here unless needed," the auburn furred Chipette explains shrugging her shoulders and wincing.

His gaze travels to her bandaged shoulder, her torso bare except for a pink sports bra, "I'm sorry," Alvin whispers hoarsely, "I couldn't stop him," he whispers.

"Who?" Brittany questions, "Anti-Alvin, that's what he calls himself, he's like some sort of thing combined with a vampire or something, maybe a evil spirit," the chipmunk explains shaking his head.

"So like some mythical creature?" Brittany mumbles sitting down on the couch beside him, he twitches suddenly uncomfortable; Brittany notices this and scowls, "What?" she snaps offended.

"Nothing! It's just Anti, he seems to have taken a twisted liking to you, I'm scared that he'll try to hurt you," Alvin explains sighing irritably, Brittany relaxes slightly, "Are you hungry?" she asks, his ears perk up and he looks sideways at her like a frightened puppy who's done something bad and is afraid he's going to get punished but is hoping for a treat.

"Starving," he whimpers in reply, Brittany smiles broadly, "Blade ordered take out," she chirps, Alvin practically kills her as he tackles her with a hug, "YAY!" her eyes widen startled, wasn't he afraid of getting close to her a moment ago?

* * *

><p>She knows that the boys usually eat three times their weight in food but this is ridiculous, Blade stares into the Chinese box ignoring the scene happening before him.<p>

Alvin inhales another box of spicy noodles and shoves an egg role down his throat before draining the pitcher of water entirely, "Man I thought I'd never get full," the munk sighs content until he spots a fortune cookie, he snatches it up and breaks it in half, he inhales the cookie part before looking down at his fortune.

His face falls and he growls, "Oh great, even my freaking fortunes! I'm taking a shower," Alvin crumples the tiny piece of paper up and tosses it into a small silver trash can before jumping down from the table and storming out, Blade and Brittany watch him go, Blade with a blank expression, Brittany with concern.

"Do you believe him?" the Chipette turns to Blade who sets his box down, he had eaten four of the containers but he approached the food more calmly, "About Anti-Alvin?" Brittany asks.

"Yes," Blade answers playing with his chopsticks, shrugging Brittany replies, "Anything's possible now a days, I never believed in any of this stuff until recently, I mean how many talking rodents do you know have their DNA altered even before they're born? I think that Peter might of done something to him far more dangerous then we know, and now it's coming back to haunt us, too bad Peter's not here to face his creation,"

Blade nods in silent agreement, "I think the Alvin we've come to know, isn't even his real self, I think that his real form is Anti, and that our Alvin isn't going to be with us much longer, I've never seen anything eat so much in one sitting beside Bruton,"

Brittany looks at the Reaper mortified by his prediction, "You really think so?" she asks voice trembling softly, the Reaper stands gathering the trash and dumping it into the bin, he plucks the tiny crumpled paper from the trash and hands it to Brittany, he pats her head softly as he passes, "I'll be doing a check up on Bruton, if you need anything, I'm out back,"

Her electric blue eyes drop to the paper in her paws, it feels as if it'll burn her, slowly opening it she frowns down at the red printed words, 'Nothing is as it appears, even you, yourself is unknown to you and others, beware of the unknown,'

Brittany looks in the direction of the bathroom her ears filled with the sound of the running water, her body numb with fear and confusion.

She stands; slipping the paper into her skirt pocket she makes her way to the bathroom, "Alvin?" she calls softly drumming her knuckles against the white wood, "Are you ok?" she asks cautiously.

He stands under the hot burning water, his fur plastered against his form, russet bangs hide his eyes, the birthmark burns his neck, the dark black claw marks starting at the back of his neck traveling down over his collarbone and stopping just at the middle of his wide scar in the shape of a circle, the wound from his father that nearly killed him.

"I'm fine," he answers loudly over the pounding water, silence reaches his ears, "Are you sure?" he can't help but smile at her concerned innocent tone, "Britt, I'm perfectly fine, go eat," he says eyes dropping to the slick floor.

His ears twitch flicking small droplets off his fur at the soft sound of her paws against oak, he stares down at the dirty brown water, the wounds decorating his arm and chest stinging as the water cleans them of dried blood.

When will his life ever get normal again? He smiles bitterly at the thought, normal? His life was never normal, and he doubts he even knows what normal is, after all what is normal?

_Brooding are we? _He flinches teeth grinding together, _Don't act so mad, I'm simply asking a question, and I'm not staying long, just thought I'd ask how you like the birthmark, pretty neat huh? Well later._

Anti's voice leaks out of his mind just as quickly as it came, heaving a heavy sigh his breath trickles out in a steamy cloud, his right paw rests on the warm metal of his left arm, deciding it was enough, he turns the water off and steps out of the shower taking a small hand towel off the toilet, Blade must of known they would take a shower, he begins to massage the dark blue fabric into his russet fur, the water leaves his body easily since it was pretty waterproof in the first place thanks to his otter DNA that Peter gave him.

He jumps up onto the bathroom counter, dropping the towel from his head Alvin stares intently into the soft foggy glass of the mirror, staring back at him, is himself, but then again it's not him, his ribs are softly outlined by his skin, and dark circles underline his eyes making the gold glow more fiercely.

He frowns tempted to smash his flesh fist into the glass just to see if he's still alive, just to see if he can still bleed.

Tossing the towel into the sink Alvin slips into his hoody, his clothes patched up obviously by Blade first, even though the Reaper is amazing with mechanics doesn't mean he's amazing at sowing, Brittany finished up the patch work, her small paws better equipped to hold the needle.

He opens the door allowing the steam to sweep out before him, he steps out and is greeted by silence, frowning he creeps carefully through the small house, "Brittany?" he calls out not trying to mask his worry for his counterpart, no answer.

Fear grips his guts, twisting them thickly into knots until he feels like he's going to be sick, he peers into the kitchen only to find it empty, he travels on peeking up onto the couch then moving onto the bedrooms, his ears twitch at the soft sound of claws against wood he tilts his head upward sighing softly in relief.

He climbs swiftly up the vines branching up one side of the small farm house, the barn already in sight, the soft glow of orange light spilling out into the dimming afternoon, a few lone stars dot the gray blue sky, pink and orange being chased away like the sun as the night takes control.

He peers over the edge of the roof, spotting her hunched over, her head resting on her knees, pulled taunt up against her chest, he slowly makes his way across the slanted roof towards her, he sits beside her following her empty gaze out to the city.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks leaning back on his paws, "How much my life has changed over the past year, how much we've matured so quickly," he nods in understanding.

"How this could be a pretty good story," Alvin chuckles at this, "Yeah maybe," he agrees making her snort in soft controlled laughter, "Ok a TV series," she tries making him laugh again, "Maybe," he mumbles looking over at her.

"You weren't really thinking that, were you?" she turns her gaze to him, electric blue orbs glowing softly in the growing night, "What?" she asks making him frown, "The story part," he explains.

"No," she agrees turning her attention back to the city, "I wasn't," she whispers, he doesn't look out to where their home is, he continues to stare at her, reading her.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine, I'll always be fine," he assures her making her huff puffing her cheeks up then letting the air out, causing her auburn furred fringe to waver against her forehead.

"I can be, I want to be," she admits, Alvin purses his lips and let's his eyes travel to the city, his eyes immediately lock onto an odd shape of lights, a wide grin suddenly spreads across his face, "Oh I almost forgot, tonight's the fair," Brittany turns to him eyes wide in curiosity, he turns his grin to her, "Tonight's our date and I forgot flowers,"

**It's short I know, and I apologize deeply -.-**

**My head is killing me and I'm starving so I'll be cutting this chapter a little short, thanks and review!**

_**MM15**_


	18. Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

**Heyo! Looks like the story is going to be wrapping up pretty soon, but I'll probably pass my 20 chapter mark which is fine by me, and also I have a question for you guys/girls, should I make a third installment? **

**Yup a third Ultimate story, so if you want another then just send in your thoughts with a review and most likely the OCs will travel over to that one just like the first one's came from Ultimate A to Ultimate Machine, and I'll let you know if I have any more opening for OCs.**

**I do not own any of the OCs in this story and I defiantly do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes, cause if I did the ratings would probably be PG-13. I own Copper, Cream, and Ivy.**

**Read on.**

A couple races past him giggling and smiling without a care in the world, peering down he stares at the rodents gazing with awe stuck faces at the fair surrounding them.

"Cal!" he blinks confused for a moment until a hyper glowing green eyed Ivy crashes into him hugging him from behind, "You made it!" the girl laughs peering down she smiles and leans down.

"Hey guys," she greets the furry animals, "Hi Ivy," they all greet smiling at the curly blonde haired human, the girl stands back up and smiles up at Cal.

"Wanna go check out the booths? I know where all the good ones are," she gloats swaying side to side causing her knee length red skirt to swish from side to side, "Sure," Cal agrees, he's never been to a fair or anything as big, loud, and colorful as this before, so he allows his classmate to take hold of his hand and drag him away from his friends all of them grinning and giggling at his stunned expression.

"Hey look!" Nathan points a clawed paw towards the huge Farris wheel adorn in different colored lights, the massive thing slowly turning, "It's huge," Max mumbles staring up at the huge human device.

"Yeah, let's go check it out," Nathan grabs hold of her paw startling her, "What? No what about Stripes," the dark furred Chipette turns hopefully to her sister-like friend, "Fancy meeting you here," Max gawks at the dark peach furred munk suddenly at her friends side light brown eyes locked with her rainbow one's.

Stripes smiles brightly at the munk, "I know, it's amazing huh?" she questions as the two begin to walk off talking happily about the excitement and colors filling the night air, "Come on Max, it'll be fun," with that Nathan leads Max through the throng of human legs leaving behind the remaining two Seville brothers, the Chipettes, Copper and Cream, who are already dispersing from the group upon spotting the dunk booth, and Vixen who's hazel gaze has wondered to Nash's twin brother Zac.

"I heard they set up a haunted house, who wants to go check it out?" Zac questions dark brown eyes sweeping the group, the others shift and mumble nervously under their breath, shrugging Vixen answers "Sounds cool," Zac grins at her.

"Awesome, afterwards you want to go see if the line for the roller coaster is short?" he questions holding out a paw to the Chipette who accepts it, "I've always wanted to ride one of those," she admits.

"And then there were four," Simon sighs glancing around at the others, his gaze lands on Jeanette who seems transfixed on a stage a few yards away, where a man stands on stage dressed colorfully with a large top hat, Simon smiles, "Want to go check out the magic show?" he guesses making her jump and blush nervously.

"It's always been interesting to me," she admits trying not to stutter, Simon grins, "Same here, Theodore, Eleanor think you two will be ok with out us?" the bespectacled munk questions the two only to see them racing off towards the smell of cotton candy and popcorn both giggling as they try to out run the other.

Simon turns to his counterpart, "Shall we?" he questions holding out a arm, Jeanette giggles and places her paw in the crook of his elbow and they start off for the stage.

* * *

><p>Cal stares at the air rifle stand stunned, a few guys are lined up at it trying their best to shoot the balloons and little targets pinned up on the wall, a few curse and storm away the Carney shaking his head after them.<p>

Ivy seems to spot the stand too, but the girl's sights is on the huge stuffed pink tiger, "Oh I love cats!" she squeals startling Cal, the teenager spots the huge stuffed toy hanging from the air rifle booth and shrugs, "How bout I give it a shot?" he questions reaching into his pocket to retrieve some tokens he had bought at another booth that substituted for real money.

Ivy smiles, "Sounds like fun," she agrees, the two teenagers make their way to the booth, Cal picks up an air rifle and places some tokens on the contour, his hands falling naturally into place on the small two gun, he raises it boldly and within seconds manages to hit all the targets and pop all the balloons, the Carney and Ivy stare at the teen stunned.

Finally the middle aged man seems to recover, "Which prize?" he questions, Cal points to the stuffed tiger which the man takes down and hands to the teen boy who hands it to Ivy, the girl blinks up at him stunned.

Cal suddenly turns back to the Carney smiling, "I bet you a hundred bucks I can shoot that scarecrow over there," the brown haired teen points to the figure hanging about 500 yards away, the air rifle only fires about 300.

The Carney shrugs and pulls a hundred dollar bill from his wallet, "Sure," he agrees light green eyes calculating, Cal raises the gun and fires easily hitting the thing in the middle of it's forehead, it sways softly at the impact.

Ivy turns to the Carney who's just staring in shock the smug gleam in his eyes lost, Cal places the gun aside and picks up the money, before they had arrived at the booth Ivy had spotted a cute green pendent necklace that matched her eyes, she loved it but couldn't afford it.

"Thanks," Cal gently takes Ivy's elbow and leads her away from the booth heading back to the jewelry stand, "Um Cal? How did you learn to shoot like that?" Ivy questions in awe as her date buys her the necklace, "Uh I don't know," Cal lies quickly handing over the necklace.

Ivy stares down at the object stunned and smiles, "You know, no guy has ever gotten me two gifts in one night before," she states tucking the tiger under one arm she sweeps her hair up and turns her back to him, allowing him to clip the necklace into place.

"Oh and that was my dad by the way," she winks at him as she turns back around, "What? Should I pay him back!" Cal cries alarmed, giggling Ivy waves her hand at him, "Nah, he likes you, I can tell, now let's go get something to eat!"

* * *

><p>Max whimpers, they're up so high, Nathan notices her discomfort and glances sideways at her, they are currently sitting at the very top of the Farris wheel, their seat softly swaying in the gentle breeze.<p>

"You ok?" he questions noticing her white knuckles as she clings to the bar, "F-fine," she stammers cursing at herself for being so weak, Nathan frowns, "What's wrong?" his stern tone leaves no room for argument, " I hate heights," the Chipette admits.

"But you're perfectly fine when we fly," the bat says confused, "That's because I trust you, I have no trust in this rusty death trap!" she snaps coiling her tail protectively around her hind paws, Nathan can't help but smile at her wide neon sky blue eyes wide in fear, it makes her seem so innocent.

He reaches over wrapping a comforting wing around her, "Don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you," he assures her making her look over at him, trying to hide a blush.

Down below Stripes and Nash's bumper cars collide, the two rodents laugh as they compete, bumping their cars against the other.

A little ways from them Zac is laughing his head off at Vixen who some how managed to get ice cream all over her nose, at first she looks like she's about to take a swing at him, but upon hearing his laughter she breaks down and laughs too.

Simon and Jeanette watch in amazement as the magician somehow manages to make the impossible possible on stage, Theodore and Eleanor happily share a sundae talking about random things whether it was recipes or the balloon animals they saw a few kids walking around with.

Dave seems to somehow have gotten lost at the very beginning managing to run into Claire who ended up coaxing him to try the strong man game, where you take a mallet and hit the target to see how far up the metal disc goes.

* * *

><p>Brittany hesitates taking in the wonderful sights and smells as she follows after Alvin, who seems to know exactly where he's going, she had changed into a neon pick tank top and black jacket along with her pink skirt and striped tie, Blade falls back allowing the two some room.<p>

"Hey Britt!" the Chipette jumps as her counterpart suddenly appears at her side offering some fluffy pink stuff, "Ever had cotton candy?" the munk questions golden orbs glowing under the lights, she shakes her head staring at the substance quizzingly.

"It won't kill you," smiling Alvin pushes it against her lips, "Open," he coaxes, a soft sugary scent fills her nose, and she realizes it was the cotton candy, opening her mouth she allows her date to slip the pink fluff past her lips and onto her tongue.

Alvin grins watching as her eyes lit up as the food melts on her tongue, "That's amazing!" the Chipette chirps happily, "Told ya, come on, I want to check out the Fun House," Alvin winks at her as he slips his paw into her's and leads her through the maze of booths, games, and rides until they reach an odd building.

"Um," Brittany hesitates a moment but Alvin seems to hyped up to realize and tugs her right on into the building, everything is swallowed by sudden darkness, Brittany panics a moment her heart racing a mile a minute. How come she can't see anything! There must not be any light!

"Shhhh," his paw tightens around her's and she moves towards his voice, he wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders and begins to steer her through the thickening darkness, "This isn't fun," Brittany whispers, "It'll get better," Alvin assures her just as he pushes a heavy dark red curtain aside, Brittany blinks against the sudden light.

Her eyes widen at the sight, dozens of mirrors fill the room reflecting back at them, nothing but their reflections peer back at them, "Sweet," Alvin grins stepping forward he suddenly vanishes.

"Alvin?" Brittany stumbles forward holding her paws out in front of her, they bump into glass, "Alvin! This isn't funny!" she snaps annoyed, something moves out of the corner of her eye.

She screams as the rodent pulls her into what she thought was a mirror, she falls on top of him as he cracks up, her cheeks heat up under her fur and she punches him in the shoulder, "Not funny!" she snaps embarrassed yet thankful.

Alvin sits up smiling at her, "It was too," he chuckles his golden eyes lazily admiring her flushed expression, the Chipette rolls her eyes and stands up, Alvin follows suit, "How come you're so good at this?" she asks allowing him to lead her through the maze of mirrors.

"I don't know," he admits shrugging his shoulders, she sighs and just stares at him taking in the details of his lean form ahead of her, when she sees it, "ALVIN!" he whips around pupils dilating just as blood splatters the mirrors.

Glass shatters into a million pieces raining down upon them, a few teenagers trapped in the maze ahead of them scream as the mirror split and topple over, Brittany falls back hard her head smashing against a mirror.

Blood trickles heavily down the clear walls, her vision blurs as she tries to shake her head, trying to ignore the throbbing ache, "Alvin?" she whimpers helplessly spotting a limp form laying in a dark pool, glass protrudes from his back his hoody ripped to shreds.

"Alvin," she whimpers her vision coming into focus enough to see him unmoving.

"Not so tough," her body tenses her veins burning with ice-cold fear, his tail vanishes from sight around a corner, "Fenrir," she chokes out.

"Ready to play a game? It's one of my favorites,"

**Let the war begin! XD Reviews will be loved and cared for here, so please don't hesitate to leave one behind.**

_**MM15**_


	19. It's begun

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! We reached 100 reviews you guys are awesome! Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, which is coming to an end soon, I'll have a vote on whether or not I should make a third.**

**Also I suggest listening to some rocking music while reading this chapter, it'll help set the mood because I plan on having this chapter jam packed with action and blood, you were warned. Also language warning.**

**I do not own of the OCs I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes (wish I did though) I own only Copper, Cream, Ivy, and this plot.**

**Read on.**

"**_Let me have control," Alvin gags struggling to free himself, Anti glares up at him, his paws wrapped firmly around Alvin's throat._**

"_**Y-you'll only make things w-worse," Alvin coughs trying in vain to kick at Anti's stomach, but his opposite seems to know everything, the dark honey eyed rodent tosses his lighter eyed opposite away with a angry snort.**_

"_**I'll protect her, I swear it Alvin, the last time I was only judging her loyalty, she's too attached to me," Alvin pushes himself up glaring heatedly at the dark almost blood red furred chipmunk.**_

"_**You mean me," Anti rolls his eyes crossing his arms over his stomach he stares in disgust down at the weaker rodent, "Me, we're the same person, although you seem to think of me as another being entirely, I should've been the one to have complete control of our body, not you, now let me have it, just for a little while, you'll see that I'm more capable of handling this," Alvin swallows thickly, the air around them feels heavy with danger, it's so thick it's almost like trying to swallow molasses.**_

"_**Fine," smirking Anti suddenly vanishes, leaving him to drown in darkness, his mind sinking into Anti's.**_

* * *

><p>His eyes shoot open pupils dilating until they're only thin ribbons of black among dark burnt honey gold, smirking the rodent lurches it his hind paws, clenching his paws into fists the scratches decorating his flesh begin to meld, melting and mending together until nothing but fur and skin remain, the glass shards lodged within his skin slowly sink into his body for later use.<p>

A rapid heartbeat pulses against his ears, he turns his head spotting her leaning crumpled against a mirror, her blood leaking through the cracks in the glass, he moves to her without hesitation and gently moves her away from the sharp object, half his mind is trained on helping her, the other is focused on Fenrir slowly circling them, vanishing between and behind mirrors then appearing before melting back into nonexistence.

"A-Alvin?" his eyes lock onto her face concern creasing the bridge of his nose, "Yes?" he questions as her eyelids flutter open revealing scared electric blue eyes, "Is he going to kill us?" she whimpers.

"No, I'll kill him first before anything else can happen," he promises just as screams fill the air, the war, it's beginning, Brittany tenses in his arms, "Don't panic, listen to me," she nods as he leans forward gently pressing a soft urgent kiss against her lips.

The gashes on her backside heal close quickly, the glass tinkering to the floor, he pulls away to meet her stunned expression, "Don't let him get the advantage, let me handle him if I can," he says urgently.

She stares into his dark honey gold eyes, "You're not Alvin," she whispers in shock just as a large dark figure slips onto the mirrors around them, the munk flashes dark black sharp teeth, "Yes, and no," he replies his arm snagging around her waist as dark russet wings explode from his back, a talon laced hand soars straight for them, he lurches upward his wings propelling them upward as large jaws snap at the air just beside his head.

Brittany screams at the hot breath exploding across the back of her head, suddenly his body jerks and she feels hot liquid drip onto her face, fearing the worse she looks up.

A long sharp knife twists and works it's way deeper into Fenrir's other hand, twisting and gorging into the flesh, blood leaks down the metal of Alvin's arm and onto Brittany's cheeks, Fenrir curses and slams his other hand into them.

Alvin's body smashes into a mirror going straight through it and another, and another until getting lodged into the fourth, "Alvin!" Brittany cries in shock.

His eyes snap open and he laughs, "Nope," he grins suddenly dropping her just as Fenrir's entire body smashes into Alvin's, they crash through many other mirrors the glass tugging and digging deep into their flesh ripping apart Alvin's clothes and shredding Fenrir's muzzle and head, his back, chest, and arms protected by thick armor similar to a rhinos.

Fenrir lands on top easily pinning the rodent under his massive form, the leader smirks widely until he feels a sharp burning pain in his tail, snapping back a large wolfish thing lurches upward, it's body slowly being consumed by a thick plating of metal, long sharp spikes stretch upward from along it's spine, starting at the tip of it's muzzle and ending in a long black inked spear.

It's wings stretch exposing glass on the tips of each feather, the monster grins flashing it's rows of teeth, on the right side it's long fang and dozens of smaller teeth are white, on the right it's teeth are black.

Fenrir swallows as his wounded hand falls onto the large gash through his armor, "What are you?" the Beastling whispers staring at the large dog-like creature before him, "What makes you think I'd tell you," a wide dangerous smirk stretches along the side of the thing's face.

"Let's dance," he vanishes into thin air, Fenrir whips around his arm flying up just as long silver claws fly downward, they rip right through his flesh tearing through the muscle and tendons. Fenrir counters the attack, his tail snaps around taking hold of Alvin's metal leg.

"Bad move," Fenrir's luminescent eyes widen, as the creature's jaws open wide and his whole body lurches forward, the teeth hook themselves into Fenrir's armor's neck scissoring through the flesh slowly and painfully, his blood dripping in thick teardrop sizes downward.

"You can't kill me that easily," Alvin's body convulses curling forward his jaws releasing Fenrir's neck, blood leaks from his mouth as his body curls around Fenrir's claw in his gut.

* * *

><p>She narrowly avoids the Flyer's long claws, the Soldier lunges forward ramming it's heavy body into her's, a vicious hiss escapes her lips as her body arches at impact, she flips backwards and up over the Soldier's body landing on all fours her muzzle opens revealing small sharp teeth.<p>

Her long lethal body sprints forward her claws making impact with the Flyer's weak skull, ripping the reptilian flesh to shreds and breaking the bone easily, they're weak points, the Soldier's claws snag hold of her hind leg drawing blood.

Her tail arches out and smashes the Soldier forcefully in the side of it's head knocking it back into an already broken mirror, her muscles coil as she races forward smashing her fine feline body into the Beastling's pushing it farther into the glass cutting at it's armadillo plated skin.

Her lips pull back in a wicked grin as her paw plunges into its chest ripping straight through it's lungs until her paw wraps firmly around it's heart, she clenches her claws closed on it, the delicate organ explodes in her grasp, her electric blue eyes glow with a bitter realization as she pulls her paw from the limp form.

Just as another Beastling rips through the floor, this one looks similar to the one at school, the thing she bit, her auburn fur bristles along her spine as it's feelers reach outward, she ducks underneath going straight for it's belly.

* * *

><p>Ivy screams as an iguana like creature with eight legs darts towards her, the end of its scorpion tail leaking a dark black gas, " Don't breath it in!" Cal suddenly pushes a cloth around her nose and mouth as bullets pelt the thing's head, blood splatters from its body and it crumples to the ground, a leg twitches and a bullet rips through it severing it from its body.<p>

The girl's face pales and she looks sideways at her date, Cal lowers the gun blue eyes hard and calculating just as more people begin to scream and run, hundreds of monster's drop from the sky, or explode through the earth tearing the people closet to them to shreds, Cal fires a single bullet into the skull of one of the flying thing's sending it plummeting into a sturdier looking thing.

"You have to get out of here," Cal's hand wraps around her's and he takes off firing at the Beastlings closet to them, "What's happening!" Ivy cries her green eyes watering with frightened tears, should she be afraid of her date, or the things attacking the others?

"It's a war Ivy, and you're not supposed to be in it, find your dad and get out of here,"

* * *

><p>Flames erupt into the air licking and eating away at the booths and grass, Vixen darts between the flames, blades slicing and cutting through the sensitive flesh on the Beastlings around her, the ground rumbles beneath her paws as Diggers crash through the brittle earth to feed upon the humans.<p>

Nathan darts through the air overhead, attacking the Flyer's above, his dangerous claws slicing through their skin and skulls, Max helps in the air raid, using Nathan as her 'plane', she jumps off his back and takes control of a Flyer.

Stripes has hypnotized a Hunter, a Beastling mixed between a gorilla with the skin of an anaconda and the head of what appears to be a velociraptor, the thing uses infrared, it's silent and it's long claws are able to rip through Soldier's armored bodies, the rainbow eyed Chipette is safely perched on her creature's head.

The body count has already reached a high amount; the mutated creatures fight against each other, trying to gain ground as their leaders fight inside the Fun House.

This war will cost both sides a lot, and some things they won't be able to live without.

**Short cruddy chapter, I'm sorry guys, not much time on the computer tonight hopefully the next chapter will have more action and such and I can actually have longer to work on it.**

**Forgive me! DX**

**_MM15_**


	20. The end

**Author's Note:**

**I've reached my goal! Which means either this is the last chapter or second to last, so I'm guessing you all will probably want a third?**

**I do not own any of the people, or animals except Ivy, Copper, and Cream.**

**Rated T for blood and language.**

**Read on.**

The room rumbles, he chuckles at first his laughter slowly growing as he tosses his head back full out laughing, right in Fenrir's face.

The Beastling's lips pull down into a scowl, "What the hell is so funny!" the monster screeches taking the bait, his laughs slowly die down to snickers, "You think you'll come out of this alive? You think you'll bring my father back?" the mutated rodent questions his face hidden in a shroud of darkness.

Fenrir merely twists his clawed hand deeper into Alvin's abdomen, the dog-like rodent twitches gritting his teeth at the twinge of pain, "Get to the point," Fenrir snarls his hot foul breath filling Alvin's nose making him coil slightly back in disgust his paw resting on Fenrir's forearm belonging to the hand lodged in his body.

"They don't call me Ultimate for nothing," Alvin smirks, suddenly Fenrir's veins explode outward pulsing against his armored skin, the Beastling shrieks as a heated pain erupts through his arm racing like poison quickly through his veins.

He rips his arm out, or what was left of it, Fenrir doesn't get time to gawk at his missing hand or the bloody stump that has taken it's place, a fist connects with his face propelling him backward and through a wall leaving a trail of broken glass and dust in his wake.

Alvin huffs heavily as his form shrinks back to his normal chipmunk one, the wound in his stomach healing over quickly leaving behind a hole in his hoody, "You know it's because of you guys that I'm running out of clothes," Alvin sighs in annoyance as he easily clambers over the wreckage.

Fenrir pushes his body up onto his powerful tail blood leaking heavily buy quickly from his nose and mouth, he grins widely at the sight of his now smaller opponent, "What gives?" the Beastling questions looming over the golden eyed munk.

"I have more important things to worry about than you," Alvin states simply as he adjusts his sleeve, which had ridden, up to his elbow exposing shiny metal, "You're not going any where!" Fenrir darts forward the muscles in his tail carrying him quickly over the ground, he had landed outside the Fun House.

Alvin doesn't even cast him a second glance, as he closes in fast, suddenly a large metal arm slams downward in the path of the charging Beastling, Fenrir collides head on but quickly recoils darting backward eyes blazing as he tilts his head backwards.

"Good job Bruton," the chipmunk pats the large Tank's other metal limb, the massive decked out Beastling hums in satisfaction at the praise from the rather stubborn rodent, "I think you can handle him," with that Alvin disappears back into the Fun House leaving a steaming Fenrir and a lumbering Bruton outside.

"I knew you were worthless from the time you were created, those fancy metal appendages won't do anything but slow you down, I'll make you regret leaving the army, and then I'll deal with that unfaithful disgusting Reaper you're so fond of," Bruton's real eye glints darkly just as his heavy dangerous tail swings around slamming against Fenrir's side, the tip impaling his own tail to the earth.

Fenrir's claws sink into the metal trying to free himself, he opens his mouth to call some back up but a massive metal hand closes around the upper half of his body, with a single squeeze the Beastling's leader is defeated, dropping the body Bruton stares down at the weak excuse of a leader, he's more worried about Anthrax and Vesuvius, Alvin's going to need help.

* * *

><p>"Bulls eye!" Cream cheers grinning happily at the Gasser clawing helplessly at the arrow lodged in it's eye, Copper loads a pistol beside her raising it up he takes aim at a Mimic who had decided to take the form of a child after killing one.<p>

"Mommy! Mommy!" the childlike Beastling cries in vain it's voice matching a little boy's perfectly, fake tears rush down it's cheeks, among the human's still remaining a young woman turns, "Honey hold on!" she races towards him barely evading a couple of Soldiers caught in a battle with a very intimidating Chipette wielding two swords.

Without a word Copper fires, the bullet sprays crimson on contact the red liquid gushing down the little boy's forehead as the mother screams in horror, his body wavers shifting back to it's sluggish chimpanzee form, it collapses in a heap gurgling nonsense as the woman screams before turning and fleeing her face contorted with horror and pain.

Cream turns to her boyfriend, who stares ahead taking aim of another creature, "Copper," she sighs helplessly at the pain lingering in his dark eyes, "I couldn't save the boy, but I'll try to help the remaining humans, don't worry about me," he grins over at her looking older than he ever has, "This isn't about us,"

The Chipette nods in agreement stringing a bow she releases it quickly, the tip slicing through the neck of the Gasser that was still trying to free it's eye of the first arrow.

* * *

><p>Blade easily dances backward knives drawn as Vesuvius darts forward at an inhuman speed, "I've always found you annoying," Blade hisses as the tip of Vesuvius's stinger scraps over the flesh of his leg.<p>

The large centipede cheetah combination of a monster doesn't reply at first, "Why?" he laughs giddy as Blade's knives barely scrape his hard exoskeleton, "I hate bugs," the Reaper replies suddenly twisting his body into a flip using Vesuvius's back as a trampoline, he propels himself up and over but not before sinking a knife into the Beastling's back.

Blade rests a long hand over his sore leg remembering the poison similar to a Fire Ant's in the tip of the bug like monster's tail, his teeth gnash together as the burning sinks into his muscles causing them to tense up painfully.

Vesuvius cackles happily as his clawed legs attack Blade, the Reaper easily defending them off, the impact of their weapons cause sparks to dance upward between them, the two locked in a sort of deadly dance.

Their battleground taking place just under a roller coaster, Blade's mind whirls quickly red eyes glowing in the dark as his foot flies outward digging deeply into Vesuvius's cheek, the impact causes the Beastling to slide back a few feet.

"This is fun is it not? Just think if we can just get a hold of Ultimate's DNA, everyday will be a glorious blood bath!" Vesuvius cheers happily bouncing out of Blade's knives, the Reaper however grins at this, "Blood, hmm, what does yours look like?" he questions raising a eyebrow at the other Beastling.

Blade is perched on the edge of the rails a wide smirk adorning his white furred face, spreading across his muzzle, Vesuvius stares at him blankly confused as to why he stopped and still trying to figure out if the Reaper really was interested in seeing his blood.

The sound of a heavy machine sounds behind him, the large centipede like monster whirls around just in time to see cart's bright colors as they collide head on with him, dragging his body underneath their wheels his body cracks underneath the grinding wheels causing the whole thing to derail crashing to the earth five feet below, Blade peers down at the mangled bug laying in a twitching mass at his feet.

"Bugs always end up being squashed weather under a shoe or not,"

* * *

><p>Brittany screams, her voice carrying throughout the remains of the Fun House, she shouldn't have left the hall of mirrors, she realizes tears building up in her eyes as the Beastling twists a glowing claw into her shoulder and leg keeping her small form caged against the door to the 'Clown room'.<p>

Who knew Anthrax could attract rodents using an odd irresistible scent that she had been lucky enough not to smell the first day they met, there's no wind in here to carry the scent away either, and it was that very thing that made her shift back to a messily weak Chipette and wonder into the dark glowing room.

Anthrax seems to only be playing with her, he had grown bored after seeing that even her weak sisters were able to take down a Beastling with a cotton candy machine, who knew you could actually stuff something in there and grind it up into fluffy pink stuff?

Her breaths come out quickly a small whimper escaping her lips as she tries to change back to her feline form, the one that could actually kick some butt, but his claws keep her firmly in place his nonexistent eyes pinned on her as neon glow in the dark clowns grin at her from all sides.

"Why are you doing this to me?" the Chipette chokes out confused, "I'm bored and I know that Ultimate will come to your aid, Fenrir and Vesuvius are already dead, I knew they were weak, Fenrir always seemed to think too slowly while Vesuvius thought too quickly, neither could heal themselves like I can so I'm not surprised they're dead,"

"You don't care?" Brittany gasps in disbelief, "I should've been in charge, Beast would already be alive by now it I were, but no, Fenrir wanted to strike fear into the human's and to remind him,"

"Who?"

Grinning Anthrax exposes glowing sharp teeth, "Ultimate of course," he answers twisting another claw into Brittany's flesh, she screams as her blood races down her arms coating the grinning clown's teeth in a thick crimson.

"Remind h-him," her vision is blurring now, her wounds hadn't healed, she needs Alvin to heal them but he seems to have vanished completely.

"Remind him of the past of course, you can't possibly be thinking that we just decided to attack him? That Peter had created him from scratch? There's much more to this, it's too big to just be tossed aside, you both aren't supposed to have this power, a power Beast has been trying to smother out for decades,"

Brittany's head lolls as a large gash across her cheek drips blood down her neck; it feels as if her ears are stuffed with cotton his voice is merely a deep growl barely being registered in her foggy brain.

The Beastling seems about to continue when the wall explodes, Brittany hits the dark concrete floor dazed as dust leaks outward, Anthrax shakes his head freeing it from the soft dull pain, a large hand carefully coils around Brittany's aching body lifting her up off the cold floor, she's tucked into shredded piece of clothing against hot muscle.

"A-Alvin?" she croaks out eyes fluttering closed with relief, the rodent had shifted once again this time staying on his hind paws, his tall seven foot canine figure resembling a less bulkily werewolf without a hunching problem.

"Anthrax," burnt honey gold orbs narrow as his lips pull backward flashing white teeth, the Beastling chuckles at the mutated rodent, "People underestimate you because of your kind huh?" he questions standing to his own hind paws, he looks more like a real werewolf with the hunch and all, his long glowing claws scraping against the concrete floor.

The smell of smoke fills their noses making Alvin cringe in an old fear, "I can't be killed, and neither can you, we'd only just be causing more of a hassle and a battlefield when the sun rises, I wish not to fight you, I'll decide when I'll take you on, and I suggest you tend to you're partner, she's beaten up pretty well,"

Sirens fill the dying night air as plums of black smoke arch upward consuming the gray sky, Alvin grits his sharp teeth together his fists shaking at his sides as he feels Brittany's small weak breath against his side, "This isn't over, I'll find you Anthrax, I'll hunt you and the remaining Beastlings down I'll find a way to kill you, and I'll finish it all. No more monsters, this world isn't meant to hold such brutal things," the rodent seethes.

"No, not now anyways, Ultimate, I admire your strength, the strength you have yet to tap into, take care," the Fun House shakes as the Hall of Mirrors explodes flames erupting into the building eating away at the walls and dancing off the remaining mirrors.

With that Anthrax vanishes silently his eyeless gaze locked on the shifting munk cradling his tired injured counterpart close as they both escape the blazing building, he shouldn't feel a fondness for the rodent, he supposes that's Beast's DNA lingering within him.

Alvin stumbles out into the gray morning shielding Brittany from the smoke with his hoody and chest, "Alvin! Brittany!" his brothers cheer their faces grimy with soot and a few scratches adorn their cheeks but their eyes glow despite the bloodied bodies surrounding them, Dave leans against Claire and Blade all grinning tiredly as Bruton looms behind them.

Nathan lands beside Max and Stripes who is leading a trembling Nash after her giggling, Vixen is talking to his twin who also seems shaken up, Cal waves at them grinning when Ivy tackles him from behind making him jump startled as if he didn't expect her to be there, Jeanette and Eleanor are at his brother's sides.

Stitch races forward worried about his Mistress and friend, Cream and Copper appear last both leaning against the other grinning like idiots which is saying something since Cream is the stern one in their relationship.

Brittany stirs as their family surrounds them, everyone checking everyone else for injuries and talking about the little war that had just taken place in what seemed like minutes, Alvin's eyelids droop remembering all the human's torn to pieces before them, how is it that he can remember everything so clearly now, but mere seconds ago he only remembered his bigger fights?

The sound of tires on grass cause everyone to turn, Brittany yelling at Alvin to put her down in the background, a large dark SUV rolls forward it's window tinted so dark that it appeared to have no one driving.

Four men step out however, as Alvin pushes through to the front of the small crowd Brittany in tow, "Who ordered the Men in Black?" he questions staring in immediate disgust at the inhuman like men before them, two are dressed in dark suits, their hair slicked back their eyes a dark brown so they almost appear black.

The other two are dressed in dark jeans and t-shirts sunglasses hiding their eyes their hair also slicked back, "You're the Seville family," it wasn't a question.

Dave steps forward beaten but standing, "What is this about?" he questions, "We're with the government, we'd like to make you and your family an elite force,"

Dave stares at them in utter shock, "Like spies?" Alvin questions his arm protectively holding Brittany close to him, her electric blue eyes trained on the men.

"I suppose, you'll just be introduced into the government, you're jobs will be to handle any business regarding Beastlings or any monster in general, if you say no, we might have to resort to different measures, if you say yes, you'll have immediate access to weapons and money," Cal and Copper seem won over automatically at the promise of weapons.

"Sure," Alvin agrees, "WHAT!" Dave cries in shock, Alvin sighs and looks up at his human guardian, "Let's face it, we'll never catch up in school anyways," he smirks.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Brittany drops her book down to glare at the russet furred chipmunk peeking at her over the edge of her bed, "You asked me that question ten seconds ago," she huffs scratching at her bandages, Alvin couldn't heal her, he wanted too but it seems he's been drained of energy for the day and if he did he'd risk straining himself.<p>

The chipmunk grins and climbs up onto her bed settling beside her, "Sorry, it's just I can't help but worry," he shrugs simply curiously peeking at the page she's on, a few bandages have been stretched across his broad chest and over his metal shoulder then down to his metal leg keeping them firmly in place so all he could do was stretch his arm around her waist, turns out he had worked his fake limbs to the point of where they dripped blood.

He shifts closer to her as she gets sucked back into her book his arm coiling quickly around her waist pulling her into his lap, she sighs in frustration and snaps her book closed to glare over her shoulder at a grinning Alvin.

"What is it now?" she questions him trying to keep up her annoyed front, she wants to be alone for a little bit, she needs to sleep too, it's only two hours after those weird men showed up and Alvin had taken their offer.

Alvin stares intently at her his smile vanishing before he snuggles his face into her shoulder and neck both arms encircling her waist he drags her down onto the mattress hugging her close to him he slips them both under the covers.

Brittany sighs and turns in his arms snuggling closer to her boyfriend, "Why can't you sleep in your own bed?" he huffs, "I see that little creature gets to sleep here but I can't?" Alvin gestures to where Stitch lays stretched out at the end of her bunk bed belly up legs stretched out.

Brittany raises an eyebrow not convinced, "I don't want you to be alone," Alvin mumbles in defeat resting his chin against the top of her head, Brittany smiles softly and plays with the edge of his bandages her claws lightly scraping his skin.

"You're not worried, about what Anthrax said?" she questions trying to peer up at him, "Hm?" Alvin pulls her closer sleepily burying his face into her clean damp auburn fur.

Brittany frowns, he hadn't heard him.

The warmth of his body lulls her to sleep her eyelids getting harder to keep open, her aching body being comforted by the feel of his softly resting against her's.

Oh well, she thinks yawning as she gives in, those men don't seem to shady, and Anthrax could merely have been pulling her strings he was bored after all.

As the two rodents drift to sleep, Brittany can't ignore a small nagging at the back of her mind, Beast has been trying to snuff out their power for decades, but they're only sixteen. If only Alvin had waited a few seconds later, then she would've found out.

Their Link, is deep, and their powers are fair beyond what they know of now, there are things and people out there, that will stop at nothing to gain what they have.

Brittany vaguely feels the cool presence of his metal limbs against her skin as she fades off into a long well deserved rest and she can't help but giggle at the fake persona her counterpart had came up with.

Ultimate Machine, how quaint.

**THE END! Review please if you want the third! X3**

_**MM15**_


End file.
